Harry Black
by A-stranger-in-the-world
Summary: Harry avait un frère jumeau, le survivant, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Afin de protéger leur deuxième enfant, Lily et James emmenèrent celui-ci chez les Dursley. Cependant, ce ne seront pas eux qui se chargeront de son éducation, mais plutôt un membre de la famille Black, et pas celui que vous croyez...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la formidable créatrice d'Harry Potter.**

 **Voici la grande gagnante du vote. Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé :) J'espère que vous serez satisfait de cette nouvelle histoire.**

* * *

Harry Black

Prologue

Le vent faisait frémir les branches des arbres comme si ceux-ci tremblaient de frayeur devant l'homme qui les dépassait sans leur accorder un regard. Sa cape noire cachait ses traits et le faisait se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La silhouette s'arrêta soudainement et le temps sembla se figer alors que deux yeux carmin se posèrent sur la paisible maison qui se dressait finalement devant lui après plus d'un an de recherches.

* * *

Au sein de cette même maison se déroulait une scène quotidienne semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu la veille et à tous les autres jours précédents depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Lily Potter, née Evans, berçait son fils cadet, Harry, dans ses bras, embrassant de temps à autre le duvet noir sur la tête de son enfant. La chaise berçante sur laquelle elle était installée grinçait doucement au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en regardant son époux, James Potter, jouer avec leur fils aîné, Liam.

Tous les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs combinés à deux yeux bruns où brillait continuellement une lueur de malice. Aucun de ses enfants n'avait hérité de ses cheveux roux, mais Lily ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle se rappelait encore la surprise qu'elle avait eue quand le médicomage lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'attendait pas uniquement un enfant, mais deux ! Leur naissance avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie avec le jour de son mariage avec James. Malheureusement, leur bonheur n'avait pas duré.

Lily ralentit la chaise avant de s'immobiliser totalement, un léger pli soucieux se dessinant sur son front.

Dumbledore leur avait parlé d'une prophétie concernant un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres qui semait la terreur en Angleterre. James l'avait souvent combattu tout comme elle, mais tous les deux s'étaient retirés du combat pendant tous les mois qu'avait duré sa grossesse, Lily n'ayant évidemment pas eu le droit de retourner au combat dans son état. James aurait pu continuer à combattre contre les fidèles de Voldemort, les Mangemorts, mais elle avait commencé à craindre pour sa vie et avait même crié sur son époux, un soir qu'il était rentré légèrement blessé, lui disant qu'elle refusait que ses enfants viennent au monde sans leur père. Ses mots avaient fait leurs effets et James n'avait plus protesté.

La révélation du directeur de Poudlard les avait replongés tête première dans la guerre qui faisait toujours rage, contre leur gré. Tout comme les Londubat, ils avaient alors été dissimulés sous plusieurs sorts de protection, dont le sort de Fidelitas. Ils avaient alors désiré nommer Sirius Black comme étant leur gardien du secret, mais celui-ci avait refusé, argumentant que tous s'y attendraient et qu'il fallait donc choisir quelqu'un d'autre tout en faisant semblant qu'il était bel et bien le gardien. James avait adoré l'idée et avait alors nommé Pettigrew comme véritable gardien du secret.

Lily ne souffrait pas vraiment de leur isolement même si elle s'ennuyait de ses amis, mais le fait d'être près de ses enfants lui apportait un grand bonheur. Et puis, c'était pour eux qu'ils se cachaient, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. James prenait plus durement leur fuite, mais il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ses fils.

Harry se mît à bouger dans ses bras et elle descendit son regard sur les yeux verts de son cadet, verts comme les siens. C'était la seule différence physique entre ses deux jumeaux, mais leur tempérament était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Liam aimait courir partout et n'écoutait souvent personne, pas même ses parents, demandant plus de discipline de leur part. Harry, lui, était très sage. Il regardait tout ce que faisaient ses parents avec de grands yeux et les imitait quelquefois.

Même la manière de les endormir était différente. Liam n'arrivait pas à rester calmement assis tandis qu'on lui racontait une histoire. Immanquablement, il se levait et recommençait à jouer, ignorant les appels de sa mère pour revenir s'asseoir. Toutefois, il suffisait de jouer avec lui suffisamment pour le fatiguer et il s'endormait plus vite que le temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Harry, lui, était tout le contraire. Si on avait le malheur de lui lire une histoire afin de l'aider à s'endormir, il fallait avoir prévu le coup et avoir amené une dizaine de livres au cas où. Il restait sagement assis et écoutait l'histoire jusqu'au bout sans jamais que la fatigue ne le fasse cligner des yeux. Lily l'avait déjà tenté et, aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé la première histoire, il en avait demandé une deuxième puis une troisième... Il ne suffisait pas non plus de le faire courir partout jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise de lui-même comme son frère, car, dès que l'heure du coucher approchait, Harry ne voulait plus ni jouer ni courir, se contentant de rester assis. La seule façon que Lily avait trouvée était de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Malgré tout, son plus jeune fils ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il ne s'activait pas comme son frère dès qu'il était levé, car, sinon, leurs nuits auraient été beaucoup trop courtes.

Son fils continua de la regarder et tira sur les longs cheveux de sa mère qui étaient à sa portée. Comprenant l'ordre silencieux de son fils, elle recommença à le bercer tandis que celui-ci laissa ses yeux se fermer, heureux dans la douce chaleur maternelle.

* * *

La cape noire claqua dans la brise glaciale du mois d'octobre alors que l'homme s'avança encore, presque rendu à destination. Il prit tout de même le temps de s'arrêter une dernière fois afin d'analyser les protections apposées sur la maison. Il était maintenant assez proche pour pouvoir les sentir. Elles étaient puissantes, sûrement l'œuvre de Dumbledore.

Il serra durement sa baguette de rage en voyant le tour que lui avait joué le vieux fou. Il y avait un sort qui avertirait celui-ci si un sortilège de mort était utilisé entre les murs de la maison et un autre qui l'avertirait si la protection précédente venait à être retirée. Dumbledore le croyait-il assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège évident ? Quoique cela le contrariait énormément, il ne changerait pas ses plans. Un seul Avada Kedavra suffirait après tout. Un seul devait mourir absolument et c'était l'enfant.

Il savait qu'ils étaient deux, mais son espion lui avait dit que celui qui avait les yeux verts était le cadet, donc, celui le plus proche de la fin du mois. C'était lui qui serait la prochaine victime du seigneur des ténèbres, en ce 31 octobre.

* * *

Lily embrassa le front de Liam en le mettant dans son berceau. Harry dormait déjà dans le sien depuis quelques minutes après s'être finalement endormi dans ses bras. James vint la rejoindre, l'enlaçant par-derrière. Son époux l'embrassa dans le cou, profitant du calme dont ils ne pouvaient bénéficier que lorsque leurs fils étaient dans les bras de Morphée. Lily se retourna doucement et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un bruit résonna du rez-de-chaussée. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, alarmés.

–Reste ici et protège les enfants.

Lily hocha la tête, verrouillant la porte d'un coup de baguette, tandis que son mari descendait, et se tint prête au combat. Elle savait qu'une simple serrure n'empêcherait pas Voldemort de passer si c'était bien lui qui venait de fracasser leur porte. Elle espérait qu'il ne se rendrait pas jusqu'à elle. En partie pour la sécurité de ses enfants, mais aussi, parce que s'il parvenait jusqu'à elle, cela voudrait dire que James...

Un faible gémissement se fit entendre dans la chambre des enfants et Lily se retourna. Elle vit alors deux émeraudes la fixer avec inquiétude. Lily lui sourit, tentant de le rassurer pour qu'il se rendorme comme si de rien n'était. Elle aurait presque pu jurer qu'Harry ressentait toutes leurs émotions, le rendant extrêmement attentif lorsque ses parents étaient agités. Combiné au bruit qui avait résonné dans la quiétude de la maison, cela devait être la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé. Elle se rapprocha du berceau de son plus jeune fils dans l'espoir de le replonger dans le sommeil, inconsciente de la bataille qui faisait déjà rage un étage en dessous.

* * *

Le seigneur des ténèbres mit fin à son combat avec l'ancien chef des aurors en le désarmant brutalement avant de l'immobiliser d'un Stupéfix. Alors que le corps de son adversaire tombait comme une statue sur le sol, il le contourna et se mit à gravir les marches. Il se doutait que les chambres se trouvaient sur le deuxième palier puisque c'était par là qu'il avait vu James Potter arriver.

Un long couloir s'offrit alors à sa vue, parsemé de nombreuses portes. Une seule d'entre elles était fermée. Il la rejoint d'une démarche lente et assurée, un sourire s'affichant lentement sur son visage. Son sourire, loin d'être rassurant, montrait la joie malsaine qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de sa victoire, une victoire qui écraserait tous les espoirs de la résistance et assurerait son pouvoir sur le monde des sorciers.

* * *

Lily cajolait d'une main son cadet, tentant de le faire se rendormir, sa baguette tenue fermement dans l'autre. Elle se retourna brusquement quand un sort fit exploser la porte. Sa baguette brandie devant elle, elle dévisagea, avec une horreur vaguement dissimulée, la silhouette dont les traits étaient masqués sous une cape noire comme les ténèbres sur lesquelles il régnait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour reconnaître l'homme, si c'en était encore un, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Voldemort.

* * *

Le sorcier sourit, sachant que, peu importe les efforts que la jeune femme déploierait, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Toutefois, puisque le résultat serait le même, il pouvait toujours tenter de gagner du temps.

–Écarte-toi et tu auras la vie sauve.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'en tuer plus qu'un, mais elle ne le savait peut-être pas alors il pouvait mentir afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

–Jamais. Vous pouvez me tuer à leur place, mais ne vous en prenez pas à mes enfants.

Tom fronça les sourcils, l'impatience le gagnait.

–C'est ta dernière chance, écarte-toi !

–Jamais ! Tuez-moi à leur place !

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre un son de plus ou de faire le moindre geste et lui lança un Stupéfix aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait utilisé sur le père des gamins. Tant pis pour elle si elle était trop bête pour saisir sa chance.

* * *

Harry vit sa mère se figer puis s'écrouler à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son frère dormait toujours comme d'ordinaire, mais lui savait que ce qu'il arrivait n'était pas du tout normal. Sa mère avait eu peur et son père aussi. De plus, il y avait un étranger, un homme, il le savait puisqu'il avait parlé d'une voix plus grave que celle de sa maman. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir les traits de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'il réussit à voir fut deux yeux rouge sang qui le dévisagèrent avec intérêt et un autre sentiment qu'Harry était trop jeune pour comprendre simplement en regardant dans ses yeux.

Il remarqua alors une sombre baguette dans la main de l'homme et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de songer à la raison pour laquelle l'inconnu avait lui aussi un bout de bois comme ses parents, alors que ce même bâton se dressait devant lui et que le bout se mît à briller d'une éclatante lumière verte, comme les yeux de sa maman.

Tout ce dont il se souvint de cette nuit après cela fut cette couleur aveuglante qui l'éblouit et l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre et d'une douleur à son front qui provoqua ses pleurs.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en se tenant le front avec ses deux petites mains. Il avait fait ce rêve, encore une fois. Tout en s'asseyant, il continua à se masser la tête, son front brûlant légèrement. Il avait souvent fait ce rêve depuis qu'il dormait dans ce placard et il n'avait jamais réussi à se rendormir après.

Si seulement sa maman était là, il pourrait aller se réfugier dans ses bras et lui raconter son mauvais rêve. Il savait qu'il suffirait d'un mot ou d'une caresse de sa mère pour que son cauchemar ne vienne plus jamais le hanter. Sa maman était une femme forte qui savait toujours le réconforter juste en le tenant dans ses bras tout contre elle. Dans ces moments, il pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait et ce simple bruit lui permettait de fermer les yeux et de chasser ses peurs.

Mais sa maman n'était plus là. Ni son papa. Tout comme son frère qu'il n'avait plus revu.

Il était seul.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais sa mère l'avait un jour laissé chez tante Pétunia et elle n'était plus revenue. Elle lui avait dit que c'était pour le protéger, mais Harry n'avait jamais compris de qui ou de quoi elle parlait. Harry se demandait si cela avait un lien avec l'homme aux yeux rouges de ses cauchemars.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il voulait sa maman. Il voulait sa maman, mais elle n'était pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras, pas là pour le cajoler et le faire se sentir aimé.

Il voulait sa maman, mais la seule compagnie qu'il eut encore une fois alors que les pleurs secouaient son fragile petit corps fut celle des araignées qui tissaient leurs toiles dans la noirceur, ignorant toutes de la détresse du petit humain.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Juste une petite indication : l'espion dont parle Voldemort n'est pas Rogue, mais Pettigrew.**

 **Pour ceux qui sont déçus de ne toujours pas savoir qui est le mystérieux Black eh bien... Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je commencerais avec un « punch » ? Mouahahaha ! (Désolé, moment de folie)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur mon écriture, j'accepte tous les conseils.**

 **Vive les vacances ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : **Tous les lieux et personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent encore et toujours à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour la très longue attente. J'avais un plan pour cette histoire, mais, en le relisant, je n'ai pas été satisfaite, alors j'ai changé entièrement mon plan, même si l'histoire principale reste la même.**

 **Malgré tout, mon retard est impardonnable et j'espère sincèrement être plus rapide, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas une personne douée dans la vitesse. Veuillez me pardonner.**

* * *

Harry Black

Chapitre 1

Lily ouvrit les yeux, légèrement étourdis. Elle revint complètement à elle quand elle entendit les pleurs de Liam. Se relevant, elle se dépêcha de prendre son aîné dans les bras pour le calmer. C'est alors que les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Voldemort.

Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans la maison et James... Oh non ! James !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir pour vérifier l'état de son époux, celui-ci pénétra lentement dans la pièce, visiblement encore sonnée. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Lily quand il l'aperçut devant les berceaux de leurs fils.

–Les enfants ?

–Ils vont bien.

Il s'avança et embrassa avec soulagement sa femme et le front de Liam avant de se saisir doucement de leur plus jeune qui semblait sur le point de se réveiller. C'est alors qu'il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang sur le front du bambin dans ses bras.

–Lily, Harry est blessé !

Lily ouvra de grands yeux catastrophés et déposa prestement, mais doucement, Liam dans son berceau avant de se pencher sur Harry. Elle fit apparaître de l'eau et une serviette et épongea délicatement le front de son bébé. Le tout petit se réveilla doucement en grimaçant en sentant l'eau lui couler sur la tête.

–Désolé mon chéri, mais maman veut voir ce que tu as.

Quand elle eu fini d'éponger le sang, les deux parents inquiets purent voir une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de leur fils cadet.

La prophétie disait que Voldemort marquerait la personne capable de le vaincre comme son égale et celui-ci n'attaquait que ceux qu'il trouvait inférieurs à lui-même. Cela voulait dire...

Posant un regard aléatoire sur Liam indemne et sur Harry qui se tortillait dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers son époux.

–James, je crois que Liam a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

Lily sortit de ses pensées en entendant le rire de son époux et de son fils aîné. Elle leva les yeux pour les regarder voler à basse altitude, le compromis qu'ils avaient fait pour que James puisse amener Liam voler. Elle sourit doucement à la vue.

Leur vie s'était améliorée depuis le soir où Liam avait mis un terme au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher, n'ayant plus rien à craindre de la part du mage noir. Malgré tout, ils avaient bien évidemment une panoplie de sortilèges de protection autour de leur demeure, mais les pires épreuves étaient passées. Sauf une qui les hantait tous.

Le départ d'Harry.

Lily n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se laisserait convaincre de laisser l'un de ses enfants à sa sœur, mais les circonstances avaient réussi à lui faire reconsidérer ses positions, tout comme James.

C'était un an après que Voldemort avait disparu, ils étaient sortis profiter du grand air en s'offrant un petit pique-nique en famille. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à ce que...

 _Lily était assise au milieu des fleurs avec Harry qui semblait éprouver une fascination envers celle-ci. Elle pouvait facilement le comprendre. Depuis qu'il était né, il n'était jamais sorti dehors. C'était donc la première fois qu'il voyait un champ aussi imposant de fleurs sauvages._

 _Lily tira sur l'une des fleurs dont la tige se cassa afin de lui permettre de la prendre. Harry se figea en voyant ce que sa mère faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tende la fleur ainsi cueillie. Le garçon l'avait pris de ses petites mains, l'observant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire en regardant sa mère._

 _Ayant découvert une nouvelle manière d'apprécier les fleurs, le petit enfant s'amusa à arracher celle-ci une par une, formant un bouquet volumineux. Lily le regarda faire affectueusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle craignit que son fils ne se mette en tête de déraciner le champ au complet. Elle détourna alors son attention en lui montrant comment faire des petits bracelets avec les fleurs contenues dans le bouquet de fortune._

 _Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une manière plus efficace de capter son attention. Harry était un petit garçon qui adorait apprendre et expérimenter par lui-même. Ce nouvel art occupa donc toute son attention. Recopiant les gestes qu'avait faits sa mère, Harry n'émit plus le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu fini son œuvre en riant et en le montrant à sa mère._

 _–Maman !_

 _–Wow ! C'est très beau mon chéri ! Tu en fais un autre ?_

 _Harry hocha vivement de la tête, trouvant la confection de bracelets très amusante._

 _Lily profita du fait que son fils était occupé pour regarder ce que faisait son plus vieux et son mari. Elle sourit en les voyant se courir après, James imitant un lion et Liam criant au secours. Quoique, ses appels à l'aide étaient jumelés à des rires, ce qui la décida à ne pas intervenir. Liam allait au moins rapidement s'endormir ce soir-là. C'était rare._

 _–Maman, j'ai fini._

 _Lily baissa la tête et vit son fils brandir une nouvelle décoration végétale qu'il tendit vers elle dès qu'elle lui redonna toute son attention._

 _–Pour toi._

 _–Oh, merci mon cœur._

 _Elle prit doucement le cadeau de son fils et fut surprise quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bracelet puisque le diamètre du cercle était bien trop grand. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un diadème, elle le mit avec grâce sur sa tête, comme une princesse._

 _–Merci mon gentil prince._

 _Son fils rougit et courut rejoindre son frère qui s'était laissé tomber aux côtés de leur père et du panier de pique-niques._

 _L'appel du ventre, se dit-elle en souriant doucement. Alors qu'elle venait de se lever pour rejoindre son fils qui courait toujours pour rejoindre la couverture qu'ils avaient installée un peu plus loin, un éclat de lumière vint rapidement de la gauche et percuta Harry qui s'écroula sur le coup, cessant de bouger._

 _Lily hurla, attirant l'attention de James qui capta alors du mouvement à l'orée de la forêt._

 _–Lily, on nous attaque ! Occupe-toi des enfants !_

 _Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il partait en courant attaquer les agresseurs._

 _Lily fit voler Liam jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Harry. La vitesse du coup et son inattention l'empêchaient de se rappeler la couleur du sort. En voyant tout le sang sur le visage et le corps de son fils, elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins ce n'était pas le sortilège de mort qui avait été lancé, mais son fils était blessé !_

 _–Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry, maman ? demanda Liam, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et la provenance de tout ce sang._

 _–Plus tard chéri, d'accord ? Là, c'est très important que tu écoutes tout ce qu'on te dit. Maman t'expliquera tout après._

 _Se rappelant ses cours de base en guérison, elle commença à faire revenir un peu de sang dans le corps de son fils, remerciant Severus de lui avoir appris ce sort. James ne l'aimait pas, mais il était indirectement en train de sauver leur fils cadet._

 _Avant qu'elle ait pu faire cesser le flot de sang, l'un des attaquants tenta de la surprendre par-derrière, mais elle s'y était préparée cette fois-ci, les réflexes de guerre reprenant le contrôle._

 _Elle reconnut les habits que portaient les Mangemorts sur l'homme devant elle. C'était donc sûrement une partie des Mangemorts qui avaient échappé au Ministère._

 _Cependant, tous devraient savoir qu'on n'attaque pas l'enfant d'une sorcière sans conséquence, surtout quand celle-ci savait aussi bien se battre que Lily._

 _Lily mit toutes ses pensées de côté, ne pensant qu'à son fils blessé à cause de ces monstres. Le Mangemort devant elle n'eut pas à faire à une femme, mais à une véritable furie. Elle l'immobilisa en deux temps trois mouvements._

 _–James ! Lily !_

 _Sirius et Remus venaient de les rejoindre comme ils avaient promis de le faire un peu plus tard et débouchaient sur une scène qu'ils n'avaient plus vue depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, les habitudes ont la vie dure et ils furent en quelques instants prêts à attaquer._

 _Grâce à leur aide, ils étaient maintenant un contre un et, puisqu'ils étaient quatre des meilleurs de l'Ordre du Phénix, le combat fut fini en cinq minutes._

 _Malgré tout, ils ne prirent pas le temps de célébrer, car Lily s'était de nouveau précipitée aux côtés d'Harry._

 _–Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? commença par demander James qui revenait de l'orée de la forêt._

 _Sa femme n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, car il venait de voir l'état de son plus jeune fils._

 _–Merlin, Harry !_

 _Ils n'avaient tous plus qu'une idée en tête, amener Harry à l'hôpital. Lily fut chargée de ramener Liam à la maison, mais elle l'envoya dans sa chambre, se sentant incapable de répondre à ses questions sans pleurer ou s'effondrer devant lui._

 _Pitié, s'il y avait un dieu, qu'il fasse en sorte qu'Harry aille bien. S'il fallait qu'il meure..._

 _Elle n'avait jamais souffert d'une aussi longue attente. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée. Ne disait-on pas : pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? Cependant, elle avait de la difficulté à y croire, mais elle espérait._

 _Elle fut incapable de s'asseoir de la soirée, son esprit étant trop agité. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Elle était au courant que ce n'était pas tous les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient à Azkaban et elle aurait dû rester à l'affût._

 _Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ?_

 _Ça devait être grave. Ou, c'est cela, son fils était entre la vie et la mort !_

 _Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin !_

 _Faites qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Ils étaient trois ! L'un d'eux pourrait au moins venir lui dire ce qu'il se passait !_

 _Alors que la nuit s'installait au-dehors, le bruit de petits pas contre les marches de l'escalier fit se retourner Lily. Liam se tenait contre la rambarde, un toutou de lion pendant de sa main libre._

 _–Fatiguer, maman._

 _Lily lui fit un sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle alla rejoindre son fils aîné et le prit dans ses bras, Liam bâillant doucement._

 _Elle lui fit enfiler son pyjama puis le coucha dans son lit, lui laissant son toutou fétiche. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien au chaud dans ses couvertures avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Elle quitta la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière._

 _Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé que Liam soit plus difficile à endormir. Au moins, cela l'aurait occupé, mais, maintenant, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de faire les cent pas dans le salon en espérant de bonnes nouvelles. Quoique juste recevoir des nouvelles de son fils serait déjà une avancée. Tant qu'elle est informée du déroulement des choses. L'ignorance et l'attente la tuaient à petit feu._

 _Quand la porte claqua passé minuit, Lily faillit presque gifler James lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, il aurait pu la garder informée tout de même ! La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut que son époux portait le corps endormi d'Harry._

 _Lily put de nouveau respirer librement en voyant que son fils semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Elle laissa donc son mari monter coucher celui-ci et alla s'installer dans le salon. Elle voulait tout savoir sur ce qui s'était passé._

 _Son mari revint quelques minutes plus tard, complètement épuisé. Lily eut presque pitié de lui... presque. Elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps dans le noir alors qu'elle craignait pour son fils._

 _En voyant l'air inquisiteur de sa femme, James décida de se lancer._

 _–Ils se sont occupés d'Harry dès que nous sommes arrivés sur place. Ils l'ont emmené dans une salle pour vérifier son état et nous on fait rester en arrière pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ça a pris une heure avant qu'on puisse aller le voir. Le magicomage qui s'était occupé de lui nous a parlé tandis qu'Harry dormait. Il nous a dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu que les organes soient touchés et qu'il aurait facilement pu mourir d'une hémorragie, car il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang._

 _Lily remercia mentalement Severus une deuxième fois en une journée. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à endiguer au moins un peu le flot de sang, Harry serait..._

 _–Harry ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à se remettre sauf qu'il semblerait qu'il se soit cogné la tête en tombant et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est évanoui. Il est possible, en fait, le magicomage était pratiquement sûr, qu'Harry ne se rappellerait plus de la journée qui vient de se passer. Une amnésie partielle qu'il a dit. Mais on a évité le pire._

 _Lily soupira de soulagement même si, étrangement, son cœur resta serré dans l'étau qui l'étreignait depuis qu'elle avait vu son fils s'effondrer._

 _Cela faisait deux fois qu'Harry était blessé. Les conséquences les plus graves avaient été évitées, mais le fait était que cela aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu perdre son fils définitivement, et cela, elle ne s'en serait pas remis._

 _Et pourquoi Harry avait-il été mis en danger ? Parce que son frère était le Survivant, comme l'avait appelé la presse._

 _Harry était en danger par simplement être en présence de son frère. Celui-ci était condamné à vivre une vie sous les projecteurs avec de potentiels dangers, mais Harry méritait de vivre une enfance normale où il ne craindrait pas de se faire attaquer._

 _Elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon que son plus jeune puisse vivre une vie normale et cette simple pensée lui brisait le cœur, mais le bien-être de son fils passait avant tout. Elle devrait rendre une visite à sa sœur._

* * *

Lily resserra sa prise sur la main d'Harry qui suivait sa mère sans comprendre le long d'une rue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont il avait l'habitude de voir. Était-il encore à Londres ? Le petit aurait été incapable de le dire.

Lily regarda nerveusement derrière elle et accéléra le pas. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu paranoïaque de penser que quelqu'un pouvait être en train de la suivre, mais puisque son fils s'était fait attaqué la semaine précédente, elle trouvait son comportement tout à fait justifié.

Elle aperçut bientôt la maison de sa sœur. Comment avait-elle pu la reconnaître parmi les dizaines de demeures semblables ? C'était simple, quand sa sœur voulait bien faire, elle le faisait très bien. Ce qui veut dire que, bien que toutes les maisons étaient toutes bien entretenues, celle de Pétunia ne semblait pas posséder ne serait-ce qu'un seul brin d'herbe plus grand que les autres. Elle était si parfaite que c'était presque troublant. Ce ne pouvait être humainement possible, non ?

Lily songea mentalement que, si elle ne possédait pas de magie, elle possédait une grande habileté, presque magique, pour s'occuper d'une maison. Bien qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais, elle détestait tout ce qui était magique, elle inclut. Elle descendit un regard hésitant sur son fils qui regardait partout, curieux comme tout enfant de son âge.

Elle avait encore des doutes, mais les liens du sang étaient plus forts que de vieilles rancœurs, non ? Elle était sûre que sa sœur s'occuperait bien d'Harry et elle avait justement un enfant du même âge, ils pourraient faire de bons compagnons de jeu.

Elle n'était pas heureuse de son choix, mais elle était persuadée qu'Harry serait ainsi plus en sécurité. Et puis elle et à James s'étaient entendu pour dire que ce serait uniquement jusqu'aux onze ans d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit assez grand pour aller à Poudlard. À ce moment, il devrait de toute manière faire face au public en tant que frère du Survivant, mais il serait alors plus apte à se défendre.

Si elle le pouvait, elle revenait sur sa décision, mais elle avait déjà failli à son rôle de protectrice par deux fois, elle ne voulait pas qu'une troisième mette fin aux jours de son fils cadet. Pour qu'ils puissent tous vivre heureux ensemble plus tard, c'était un sacrifice nécessaire, mais comme tout sacrifice, c'était douloureux.

Son fils était trop jeune pour comprendre, mais elle avait donné une lettre qui expliquait tout à Harry pour qu'il la donne à Pétunia. Elle avait confiance en celle-ci pour tout lui expliquer quand il serait plus vieux ou lorsqu'il poserait des questions.

Elle se sentait mal de laisser son fils sur le pas de la porte sans même expliquer elle-même à sa sœur ce qu'il se passait pour la forcer à laisser son fils en lieu sûr, mais son côté paranoïaque l'empêchait de rester trop longtemps par crainte de se faire repérer, et alors, toutes ses souffrances auraient été pour rien.

Une autre partie d'elle craignait un autre affrontement avec sa sœur, mais elle se convainquit qu'elle trouverait une autre occasion de lui parler après qu'Harry ait eu onze ans et elles pourraient régler leurs différents une fois pour toutes et enfin se parler comme deux sœurs le devraient.

Alors qu'elle transplanta, laissant derrière elle son fils après un dernier baiser d'adieu, une larme, trop longtemps refoulée, coula sur sa joue.

* * *

CRAC !

Harry se figea à ce son.

Il était en train d'arroser les fleurs du salon quand Dudley s'était mis à l'enquiquiner, comme d'habitude. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où Dudley ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

Sauf qu'habituellement, il riait de lui à cause de sa taille, de sa maigreur, de ses lunettes... Ces piques ne lui faisaient pas grand-chose puisqu'il préférait être maigre plutôt que de ressembler à un cochon comme Dudley et qu'il s'était habitué à ses lunettes, mais ce jour-là, son cousin avait trouver les mots parfaits pour le blesser, car c'était des choses à quoi il réfléchissait souvent et il aurait aimé mieux que Dudley n'y fasse jamais référence.

Mais il n'avait jamais été très chanceux.

–Hey, t'as oublié un endroit, cette fleur-là est toute sèche.

–Laisse-moi tranquille Dudley.

–Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te laisse comme tes parents ? Ils ont dû voir que t'étais inutile et moche. Personne ne veut de toi, pas même tes parents. C'est pour ça que ma mère s'est ramassée avec toi. Ils t'aimaient même pas. Personne t'aime, t'es trop bizarre. Maman dit que t'es chanceux qu'elle te laissa pas juste à l'orphelinat. C'est tout ce que tu mérites sale monstre.

–Tais-toi !

Le flot de haine qu'il sentait parvenir de son cousin jumelé avec ces mots haineux qui lui trottaient déjà parfois dans sa tête le poussèrent à bout et, sans qu'il ne sache comment, son cousin frappa le mur opposé durement, assez pour faire un grand « Boum ! ».

Mais il était si gros que peut-être que ce n'était peut-être pas un coup si dur que ça.

Malheureusement, ce fut assez pour attirer l'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia et Dudley, acteur né qu'il était, choisi ce moment parfait pour se mettre à pleurnicher, sachant très bien tous le pétrin qu'il causerait à son cousin.

En voyant le visage rouge de son oncle, Harry frémit de peur et recula précipitamment alors que l'homme s'avançait dangereusement.

Malheureusement, en faisant cela, il accrocha la table sur laquelle reposait le beau vase de fleurs et celle-ci se renversa, faisant éclater le vase dans un bruyant « CRAC ! »

Si Harry n'était pas déjà dans le trouble, maintenant il l'était.

Le vent se déchaînait à l'extérieur, faisant claquer des cheveux noirs ondulés dans un bruit semblable à celui que ferait un fouet. La température ambiante reflétait bien l'humeur massacrante du possesseur de cette chevelure rebelle. Attention à quiconque croiserait son chemin, des problèmes se profilaient pour les habitants de Privet Drive.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre 1. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin qui est le mystérieux Black qui prendra Harry en charge.**

 **Bref, Lily croit que Liam est le survivant, car Voldemort a déclaré Harry inférieur à lui en l'attaquant, mais Liam a été assez fort pour sauver son frère et s'en sortir sans aucune égratignure. Aussi, c'est plus logique pour elle que ce soit Liam, car celui-ci est l'aîné tandis qu'Harry est le cadet.**

 **J'ai mis un nouveau vote sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez voter pour les trois histoires que vous voudriez que j'écrive ensuite. Venez participer, il se termine le 1er janvier. :)**

 **(Je sais que j'ai déjà d'autres histoires, mais plus j'en ai et plus j'ai la motivation d'écrire, je suis incapable de faire un projet à la fois)**

 **Joyeuse Halloween !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'une de ses admiratrices qui s'amuse à écrire sur sa création tout à fait gratuitement.**

 **Avertissement :** **Ce chapitre contiendra de la torture et la mort de certains personnages.**

 **J'ai changé une partie du chapitre précédent pour mieux expliquer la raison pour laquelle Lily a pensé que c'était Liam le survivant et non Harry. Vous pouvez aller le relire si vous voulez plus de précisions, désolé de ne pas avoir été aussi clair que je l'aurais voulu.**

 **Sur une note plus joyeuse... (Roulement de tambour...) Voici le fameux chapitre dans lequel l'identité du futur tuteur ou de la future tutrice d'Harry sera révélée** **!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Harry Black

Chapitre 2

Le vent faisait claquer ses cheveux contre son visage, lui bloquant par moment partiellement la vue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je les ai laissés détachés ? »

Bellatrix Lestrange chassa d'un mouvement agacé ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son visage par la pression du vent.

« Oh, c'est vrai, c'est parce que j'ai horreur de les avoir attachés, et puis, quelle perte de temps. »

Fermant les yeux sous la colère qui l'animait, elle tenta de reprendre son calme. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour refouler sa colère. Le seul fait de repenser aux derniers évènements lui donnait envie de torturer quelques moldus. Elle aimait le faire même quand elle était de bonne humeur, mais ils étaient un formidable moyen de se défouler.

Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs devant l'une de leurs pathétiques banlieues. Si seulement elle pouvait laisser libre cours à sa soif de sang, mais il ne manquait plus que cela pour qu'elle se fasse arrêter et, quand son maître reviendrait, car il finirait par revenir, il avait besoin d'elle, prête à l'aider, ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire en prison.

Malgré tout, l'envie la démangeait de se laisser aller à ses pulsions, ne serait-ce que pour oublier les dernières heures, les dernières années, depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tout d'abord, son mari s'était fait arrêter et, malgré ce que les autres pouvaient être portés à croire, elle en avait été dévastée, sans pour autant le montrer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à brailler comme une gamine.

Certains avaient pris pour habitude de dire qu'elle était amoureuse du seigneur des ténèbres. Cette taquinerie avait fini par être cru par ceux qui ne la connaissait pas ou de loin, mais ses proches, comme sa sœur Narcissa, savaient qu'il n'en était rien.

Elle éprouvait une réelle fascination pour le seigneur des ténèbres, mais cette fascination s'apparentait plus à celle d'une admiratrice en présence de son idole que d'une femme amoureuse.

Évidemment, elle lui était fidèle, la plus fidèle d'entre tous, mais ç'aurait été perdre son honneur que de ne pas se dévouer à l'homme et à la cause qu'il menait.

Cependant, elle était une épouse fidèle et jamais elle n'avait regardé un autre homme que son mari.

Bien sûr, quand elle se trouvait parmi les autres Mangemorts à l'époque de la guerre, jamais on ne l'aurait vu adresser ni un geste ni un regard tendre à son époux, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Elle souhaitait seulement ne pas se faire confondre avec une femme comme sa sœur, qui préférait rester derrière et se tenir loin de la bataille. Elle aimait sa sœur, mais elle n'était pas une femme au foyer, elle était une guerrière. Une de celles qui n'ont pas peur de se salir les mains et qui ne ressentaient de la fierté en voyant ses ennemis vaincus que lorsqu'elle avait elle-même mis fin à leurs jours.

En pensant à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire subir à ses ennemis, elle serra les poings en s'engageant sur la route, longeant les maisons du quartier où, franchement, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient ! Comment pouvait-on vivre ici sans devenir fou ?

De plus, elle avait commencé à éprouver des doutes après une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur et était allée voir un médicomage qui les avait, malheureusement, confirmés. Si seulement elle avait pu déverser sa colère sur l'homme alors. Elle ne se serait pas sentie mieux, mais elle se serait défoulée. Elle souhaitait maintenant n'avoir jamais pris rendez-vous.

 _Bellatrix sirotait son thé dans le salon du manoir du mari de sa sœur. Celui-ci était toujours au travail et Narcissa l'avait invité à prendre le thé comme elle le faisait souvent. Il fallait dire que les deux femmes n'avaient guère de distraction ces derniers temps. Enfin, surtout Bellatrix, n'ayant pas d'enfant et, pour ainsi dire, plus de mari. La blonde, elle, avait son fils dont elle devait s'occuper ce qui gardait ses journées bien chargées. Elle était d'ailleurs partie chercher Drago pour qu'il prenne un petit repas avec eux après sa sieste. Son fils était déjà âgé de cinq ans, mais faisait toujours la sieste vers le début de l'après-midi._

 _Quand Bellatrix vit sa sœur revenir et installer Drago avec des crayons et des morceaux de pomme coupés, elle ne put empêcher un élan de jalousie de s'emparer d'elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un enfant et poursuivre la lignée des Black. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas essayé._

 _Sa sœur remarqua son regard envieux posé sur Drago et elle reprit sa place aux côtés de sa sœur, lui souriant doucement._

– _Toi aussi, tu auras un jour le fils que tu souhaites._

– _Comment_ _? Rodolphus est en prison, peut-être l'avais-tu oublié_ _?_

 _Son ton était plus mordant à la fin, un peu plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais sa sœur y était habituée et n'en prit pas ombrage._

– _Quand Il reviendra, Rodolphus ne restera pas longtemps à Azkaban._

– _Je le sais bien Cissa, mais qui te dit que cela fonctionnera cette fois-ci. Nous n'avons pas cessé d'essayer sans succès. C'est comme si mon corps en était incapable_ _!_

 _Elle prit peur en disant ces mots._

– _Oh non, ne me dis pas que... Cissa tu ne penses pas que..._

– _Calme toi Bella. Tu pourrais consulter si tu en sens le besoin._

– _Tu ne pourrais pas me le dire, toi_ _?_

– _J'aimerais, crois-moi Bella, mais je ne connais que les bases. C'est de la médecine plus poussée que ce que je connais._

 _Bellatrix posa sa tasse et se leva brutalement, n'arrivant déjà plus à supporter le doute qui la narguait._

– _Désolé de te quitter si tôt, Cissa, mais je dois savoir._

 _Elle entendit sa sœur lui dire alors qu'elle sortait :_

– _Donne-moi des nouvelles._

 _Elle hocha la tête, sachant que sa sœur comprendrait sa réponse et son empressement à savoir la vérité. Pourvu qu'elle se trompe. S'il fallait..._

– _Je suis désolé Madame Lestrange, mais il semblerait bien que vos doutes étaient fondés._

 _Bellatrix serra les poings de rage. Pourquoi_ _? Son seul vœu était d'élever un enfant dans un monde où son maître aurait gagné et règnerait en seul maître et, maintenant, tout s'effondrait. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparu et elle était stérile._

 _Le médicomage sembla sentir sa colère et se recroquevilla de son côté, anxieux de la réaction de sa patiente. C'était bien sa chance ça_ _! Devoir annoncer à La Bellatrix Lestrange qu'elle était infertile. Il en était secrètement soulagé, mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Il tenait à sa vie tout de même_ _!_

 _Bellatrix le regarda avec fureur et de grosses gouttes de sueur dévalèrent le front de l'homme. Pitié_ _! À l'aide_ _! Avait-il envie de crier_ _._

 _Toutefois, Bellatrix décida de ne pas tenter le sort, ne sachant pas ce dont elle serait capable de faire si elle restait assise là plus longtemps, et sortie rapidement de la pièce et de l'hôpital, transplanant avant d'avoir été vue._

C'est le hasard qui l'avait transporté ici, aux abords d'un quartier moldu, alors que tout ce à quoi elle pensait était de trouver un moyen d'apaiser sa douleur.

Des cris commencèrent à s'élever, incessants. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler pour que tous ces bruits se taisent et la laissent en paix quand elle réalisa que ces cris étaient ceux d'un enfant...

C'en était trop ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants alors que de simples moldus, de simples vermines, le pouvaient ! Et alors qu'ils possédaient ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, ils osaient s'en prendre à leur enfant !

Tant pis pour toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ces monstres n'en valaient pas la peine. Elle franchit l'allée de la maison dont semblait provenir les cris et ouvrit la porte sans même se servir de sa baguette. Pauvres inconscients ! Quoiqu'une porte barrée n'aurait pas suffi à l'arrêter.

Elle déboucha sur une scène qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir et qui la fit entrer dans une fureur noire. Dorénavant, plus rien n'aurait d'importance que le sang et la mort de ces êtres abjects.

* * *

Harry tenta de recevoir les premiers coups sans réagir, mais le seul résultat que cela lui apporta fut l'augmentation de la force que son oncle mettait dans ses coups. Après un temps, son oncle cessa et Harry crut que c'était enfin fini, mais son espoir éclata en mille morceaux quand un nouveau coup lui fut asséné, cette fois-ci avec la boucle métallique de la ceinture de son oncle.

–Non ! Je vous en prie ! Je m'excuse ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas !

–Tais-toi sale monstre, tu l'as bien mérité ! L'interrompit son oncle, ignorant les blessures sanglantes qu'il causait à son neveu.

–Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à mon Dudley chéri après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ? Tu mériterais cent fois pire ! lui cria sa tante, folle de rage, en serrant son Dudley contre elle.

–Ouais, sale monstre ! Rit son cousin, bien en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère.

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues d'Harry qui priait pour que cela cesse.

Il les détestait. Il les détestait pour tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

 _Maman._

Harry, plongé dans le désespoir, fit appel mentalement à sa mère, tout en sachant que cela ne l'aiderait en rien, mais il en avait besoin pour continuer à espérer en son sauvetage.

 _Maman, aide-moi._

À ces mots, une forme sombre apparut dans la vision embrouillée d'Harry. Son oncle sembla s'en rendre compte en même temps que Pétunia qui cacha Dudley derrière elle, paraissant se rendre compte de l'aura de danger entourant la femme. Harry en profita pour se coller contre le mur et la seule chose qu'il pensa était que sa torture était enfin terminée.

* * *

 _Leur torture ne fait que commencer._ Pensa Bellatrix.

Elle avait été surprise en voyant deux enfants et non pas un seul, mais se décida très vite quant au sort du plus gros. Pour rire ainsi de la souffrance de l'autre gamin, il ne méritait pas mieux que de subir le même sort que ses parents.

–Endoloris !

L'homme qui martyrisait l'enfant une seconde plus tôt s'écroula par terre en beuglant de douleur, relâchant sa poigne de la ceinture dont il s'était servi.

Elle mit fin au sort trop rapidement à son goût, mais elle voulait faire durer son plaisir le plus longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Elle eut une idée en regardant la femme et le fils gémir de peur, la première tentant de cacher l'énorme forme de l'autre derrière elle.

–Imperio.

L'homme couché par terre n'offrit aucune résistance, dépourvu de toute volonté après seulement quelques secondes sous le sort de torture. Pathétique !

–Alors, maintenant, tu vas être gentil et utiliser ta vulgaire ceinture pour frapper ton fils. Il a été très méchant. Il le mérite.

La femme supplia, reculant avec son garçon, mais le gros homme l'écarta facilement et s'empara du môme par le col de son chandail. Il le poussa sur le sol et prit sa ceinture qui reposait sur le plancher afin d'obéir aux ordres de Bellatrix.

Celle-ci se mit à frapper dans ses mains quand les premiers coups retentirent, sautant presque de joie.

–Oui, c'est ça. Plus fort ! Plus fort, il faut qu'il saigne ! Je n'aime pas ta ceinture, mais je sais exactement quoi faire pour qu'elle soit à mon goût. Tu vas la teindre en rouge. C'est une bonne idée, non ? Pour une fois qu'il va se rendre utile, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il en a l'habitude. Allez, il faut qu'il saigne !

C'est alors que la femme fit enfin preuve de courage, se jetant devant son mari pour l'arrêter... ou, au moins, essaya.

–Oh non, ma chère. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous empêcher de nous divertir un peu. On s'amuse tellement ! Endoloris !

Tandis que la femme au grand cou se tortillait sur le sol en gémissant et que les coups de ceintures résonnaient, Bellatrix entendit un faible rire, mais elle n'arriva pas à savoir si c'était le sien ou non. Torturer la mettait toujours dans un état d'euphorie et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception, surtout qu'elle avait tant espéré pouvoir le faire sans vraiment y croire. Alors que les vêtements du gamin étaient rendus en lambeaux, laissant apercevoir le dos ensanglanté de l'enfant, et que celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, Bellatrix brisa son emprise sur le père et le laissa admirer son œuvre.

L'air dévasté du père la remplit de fierté. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de briser le mental d'une personne, par-dessus tout quand celle-ci le méritait. Oser maltraiter un enfant alors que d'autres n'en avaient pas ! Le rire qui retentissait dans ses oreilles augmenta sans qu'elle ne puisse dire de qui il provenait. Elle ne croyait pas que c'était elle, mais sinon qui ?

Les deux parents pleuraient, s'excusaient, suppliaient, bref, faisaient pitié et Bellatrix en fut rapidement lassé. Elle aimait les cris, mais avait en horreur les pleurnicheries.

Elle décida d'en finir, s'étant bien amusée. Elle jeta un sort pire que l'endoloris, un sort qui faisait littéralement brûler les organes internes, sur le père, força la mère à tuer son fils et lança un simple Avada Kedavra à celle-ci après qu'elle eut réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait.

En conclusion : c'était du travail bien fait et elle s'était bien défoulée.

Elle se retourna et fixa avec surprise l'enfant qui restait. Dans le feu de l'action, elle l'avait oublié. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Celui-ci leva la tête, sentant sans doute le regard de la femme sur lui, et Bellatrix écarquilla légèrement les yeux en remarquant une petite cicatrice sur le front du petit.

* * *

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit son oncle Vernon frapper Dudley avec la même ceinture qu'il avait utilisée sur lui précédemment. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour son oncle s'en prendre à son cousin de la même manière qu'il s'en prenait à lui. C'était incroyable.

Un début de joie envahit son cœur. C'était peut-être mal, mais, par le passé, il avait rarement fait de bêtises et, pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui recevait les punitions et les coups. Dudley qui lui, au contraire, passait son temps à en faire n'avait pas été puni une seule fois. Cette injustice avait toujours mis Harry en colère et voir enfin son cousin recevoir une correction le fit sourire. Quand sa tante se précipita sur Dudley pour empêcher que d'autres coups ne l'atteignent, il fronça les sourcils, perdant son sourire.

Sa tante ne l'avait jamais protégé lui. Elle avait toujours laissé oncle Vernon le frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait perdu conscience parfois, sans lever le petit doigt. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle avait été bien contente de le regarder se faire frapper. La rage envahit Harry, mais elle ne dura pas, car sa tante n'atteignit jamais son fils, s'écroulant à terre bien avant.

Un rire lui échappa en voyant tous ceux qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir éprouver à leur tour de la souffrance. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, mais c'en était un, et cela faisait longtemps qu'un pareil son était sorti des lèvres du garçon.

Il ne put empêcher son rire d'augmenter quand il entendit sa tante et son oncle supplier. Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, lui n'avait jamais cessé de le faire et rien n'avait jamais changé. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait, il était heureux. Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences ou à la gravité de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il ne pensait qu'au fait que, enfin, quelqu'un se vengeait pour lui, une pensée qui lui était passée de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit.

Son rire cessa graduellement et il se reposa contre le mur, exténué. Même s'il n'avait pas reçu autant de coups que d'habitude, son dos lui faisait mal. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler et les éraflures que lui avait causées la ceinture de son oncle le brûlaient atrocement.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien et qu'il sentit le poids d'un regard se poser sur lui.

* * *

Harry Potter ! C'était Harry Potter ! Le véritable survivant, celui qui avait apparemment disparu sans que les Potter n'aient voulu dire quoi que ce soit.

Peu de personnes savaient que c'était le cadet, mais Bellatrix, en tant que Mangemort du Premier Cercle, savait que le seigneur des ténèbres avait jeté son dévolu sur le plus jeune puisque celui-ci était techniquement né le plus près de la fin du mois de juillet. Le garçon aux yeux verts était le vrai survivant et même ses parents s'étaient fourvoyés, le laissant à sa merci.

Elle ferait mieux de le tuer. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. De toute façon, il n'avait plus de famille maintenant. C'était un enfant du côté de la lumière, du côté de Dumbledore. Le seul qui pouvait empêcher son maître de régner, celui qui l'en avait déjà empêché une fois et qui avait retardé ses plans.

À moins que...

Le petit ne semblait pas la craindre, mais ce pouvait être un effet de la fatigue qu'il semblait ressentir. Pourtant, les rires qu'elle avait entendus n'avaient définitivement pas été les siens, elle le savait maintenant, ayant la tête un peu plus claire. Le petit avait ri tandis que sa famille avait été torturée.

C'était prometteur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les traits de la femme.

Elle désirait ardemment un fils et un esprit si jeune pouvait facilement être modelé. De plus, si le seul qui avait une chance de vaincre son maître rejoignait ses rangs, ils seraient invincibles et la victoire leur appartiendrait.

Soudainement, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait faire du survivant son fils.

C'était une idée complètement cinglée, exactement comme Bellatrix les aimait.

* * *

Harry observa la femme devant lui sourire soudainement avant de lui adresser la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

–Alors, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Ce n'est pas ta famille. Est-ce que je me trompe, Harry ?

Le garçon fut surpris de voir qu'elle connaissait son nom, mais n'hésita pas avant de répondre.

–C'est la famille de la sœur de ma mère. Ils... s'occupaient de moi.

–Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes parents plutôt ?

La voix d'Harry trembla légèrement.

–Je sais pas. Maman m'a emmené ici, mais elle m'a pas dit pourquoi. T... tante Pétunia a dit qu'ils voulaient plus de moi parce que j'étais un m... monstre.

Il finit sa phrase, les larmes aux yeux.

–Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disaient ça ?

Harry hésita.

–Je... je fais des choses. Ils disaient que c'était pas normal.

La femme sourit de plus belle.

–Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais d'abord, viendrais-tu avec moi ? Je pourrais être ta nouvelle maman si tu veux.

Harry réfléchit. Sa mère l'avait abandonné et, alors qu'il suppliait sa mère de l'aider, c'était cette femme qui était venue à sa rescousse. C'était peut-être un signe du destin. Et puis, n'importe qui était mieux que les Dursley.

Il prit la main que lui tendait la dame en esquissant un petit sourire et celle-ci l'entraina à l'extérieur, ne jetant pas un seul coup d'œil en arrière. Il ne remarqua donc pas le feu engloutir la maison ainsi que toutes celles du quartier.

* * *

Bellatrix sourit, sa main serrant celle du garçon. Ces idiots de la lumière lui avaient vraiment facilité la tâche.

Un simple sort informulé lui permit de faire brûler toutes les maisons du quartier, faisant disparaître son crime et brûlant chaque personne qui n'avaient pas porté assistance à son fils avant ce jour.

Car, oui, dorénavant, c'était son fils et personne ne poserait plus jamais le doigt sur lui.

* * *

–Non !

Lily s'écroula à genoux.

Son Harry, son bébé, était mort.

La nouvelle passait en boucle dans sa tête. Le feu... Privet Drive... le quartier entier... parti en fumée... aucun survivant... aucun survivant...

Aucun survivant !

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour le protéger. Tout cela en vain.

James vint l'enlacer par-derrière, mais Lily sentit les larmes de son époux se déposer sur son cou.

Tous les deux avaient besoin de faire leur deuil, maintenant. Ils avaient perdu leur fils.

Posant un regard sur Liam qui ne comprenait pas encore tout le drame de la situation, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Ils avaient perdu un fils et un frère en ce jour, en plus de toute la famille qu'il lui restait.

* * *

 **Tadaa** **! J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'était ma première scène de torture, j'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop mal. N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires. Qui avait deviné que c'était Bellatrix** **? J'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas trouvé Harry trop sadique pour un enfant de 5 ans. J'ai essayé de justifier ses réactions, j'ai bon espoir que c'était suffisant.**

 **Je fais un vote sur mon profil pour les trois prochaines histoires que je publierai, n'oubliez pas de voter si vous voulez participer. Le vote se termine le premier janvier.**

 **Joyeux Noël** **!**


	4. Le nouveau fils

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter est la création de J. K. Rowling et la sienne seulement.**

 **Salut et vraiment désolé pour le retard, mille fois pardon. J'avais tellement de devoir que je croyais que je n'en verrais jamais le bout (c'est ce qui** **arrive en fin d'étape), mais me revoilà finalement avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harry Black

Chapitre 3: Le nouveau fils

Bellatrix transplana dans sa demeure, serrant Harry contre elle. Le petit trébucha en retouchant le sol et elle agit par instinct, le prenant dans ses bras et lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux tandis que le petit reposait sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

–Est-ce que ton dos te fait encore mal, mon chéri?

–Oui, ça brûle.

–Mon pauvre amour, mais ne t'en fait pas, ils ont eu ce qu'ils ont mérité.

Bellatrix appela l'elfe de maison, Sofky, et lui ordonna de préparer une chambre pour son fils près de la sienne. Elle monta l'escalier principal, tourna quelquefois, puis ouvrit finalement la porte des nouveaux appartements d'Harry. Ceux-ci étaient déjà prêts, elle n'en attendait rien de moins de la part de ses serviteurs.

Comme toutes les autres pièces du manoir, la chambre avait une grande superficie. Les murs étaient peints dans un vert émeraude tandis que le lit à baldaquin était couvert de draps noirs. Les armoires et le petit bureau étaient faits dans du bois sombre et des portes-fenêtres menaient sur un petit balcon donnant sur la vue paradisiaque d'un lac et d'une forêt qui isolait le manoir du reste du monde.

Elle ôta le chandail du garçon avec grand soin pour ne pas frotter plus que nécessaire sur ses plaies à vifs, le brûlant ensuite d'un rapide _incendio_. Elle installa alors son nouveau fils entre les draps, s'assurant qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

L'enfant devait être épuisé puisqu'il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Bellatrix sourit en le regardant et l'embrassa sur le front.

Tous ses adversaires la craignaient lors d'un combat, sachant tout de ses méthodes fourbes et de sa légendaire soif de sang. Pourtant, autant elle se montrait sanguinaire sur un champ de bataille, lorsqu'elle décidait de protéger quelqu'un, il n'y avait personne de plus dévoué qu'elle. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était hissée jusque dans les rangs du premier cercle des Mangemorts, son dévouement pour le seigneur des ténèbres étant sans limites.

Harry étant maintenant son fils à ses yeux, elle avait fait le choix de le protéger comme toute mère le ferait pour son enfant. Il ne manquerait de rien et il serait élevé comme un prince parmi les mêmes valeurs qui avaient bercé son enfance.

Sortant silencieusement de la chambre, elle utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour retourner chez sa sœur.

Celle-ci fut surprise de la voir réapparaître soudainement et de si bonne humeur.

–Dois-je en conclure que tes doutes se sont révélés infondés?

–Non.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils en repensant à sa visite chez le médicomage. Elle devrait s'en débarrasser pour qu'il ne vienne pas ruiner ses plans. Narcissa la regarda, confuse, alors que sa sœur retrouvait le sourire.

–Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Mon problème est réglé et j'ai maintenant mon héritier.

–Pardonne-moi, mais je dois avouer que tu viens de me perdre.

–C'est simple Cissa. J'ai croisé un jeune homme et je l'ai libéré de sa famille qui ne le méritait pas.

Narcissa plissa le front. Elle espéra que sa sœur n'avait pas commis d'acte inconsidéré.

–Pourrais-tu m'expliquer tout depuis le début, Bella?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance? demanda Bellatrix en riant.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle s'explique plus en détail.

–Sais-tu où a disparu le jeune Harry Potter?

–Non, je l'ignore comme tous les autres. Quel est le lien?

–Eh bien, chère sœur, je l'ai trouvé. Dans un pathétique quartier moldu en plus, peux-tu le croire?

–Pourquoi... c'est de lui que tu parlais? Compris Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés.

Ceux de Bellatrix brillèrent d'un éclat joyeux frôlant la folie.

–Oui!

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

–Ces abrutis de moldu le battaient, le battaient! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle vermine ait pu s'en prendre ainsi à mon fils.

–Attends, ton fils?

–Je l'ai adopté, mais officiellement il sera mon fils, la chair de ma chair.

–Bella, es-tu sûre que...

–Évidemment! Ses parents l'ont abandonné, ses vulgaires moldus le maltraitaient, vers qui penses-tu qu'il va se tourner?

Narcissa comprit le raisonnement de sa sœur. Même si certains la traitaient de folle, cela n'enlevait rien au fait que celle-ci était une grande stratège, usant de techniques apprises auprès du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Le petit, se sentant seul, délaissé par tous, se tournerait immanquablement vers la première personne qui s'occuperait de lui avec gentillesse, dans ce cas-ci : sa sœur. De plus, vu le fait que celle-ci avait déjà commencé à l'appeler «mon fils» sans même y penser, il était évident que cette première raison n'était pas la seule.

Sa sœur était désespérée d'avoir un enfant, un héritier. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se découvrir un jour enfin enceinte, mais l'emprisonnement de son mari et, maintenant, la découverte de son infertilité l'avaient privé définitivement de son rêve. Le jeune Harry était désormais son unique chance de devenir mère.

C'était un plan insensé... Et c'est pourquoi elle accepta d'aider sa sœur.

Narcissa secoua ses vêtements, chassant la poussière et les plis qui auraient pu les recouvrir. Elle attendit dans le salon du manoir de sa sœur que celle-ci apparaisse à son tour.

–Où l'as-tu installé?

–Dans la chambre voisine à la mienne.

Narcissa laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres devant l'apparent besoin de sa sœur d'avoir son «fils» près d'elle.

Bellatrix lui fit signe de ne pas faire aucun bruit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte des appartements du garçon.

\- Où est-il blessé? chuchota-t-elle?

–Son dos.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent du lit, profitant du sommeil de son occupant pour l'observer à son insu. Harry s'était tourné sur le côté, leur permettant d'apercevoir le haut de son dos qui dépassait légèrement des couvertures.

Narcissa serra les poings en voyant les meurtrissures de l'enfant. Elle comprenait mieux la colère que sa sœur avait laissé transparaître plus tôt.

–Qu'as-tu fait de ces moldus?

Bellatrix ramena à sa mémoire le feu qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle dans le quartier de Privet Drive.

–Ils ne sont plus que des cendres. Ils ont souffert pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait montrant toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en les torturant.

–Sa guérison devrait me prendre une heure au maximum.

–Parfait. J'aurais quelques choses à faire, pourrais-tu rester avec lui?

–Bien sûr, mais où vas-tu?

–M'occuper de certains détails... et me débarrasser d'une personne gênante. Répondit sa sœur en sortant de la chambre, arborant un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts en cette fin d'après-midi et Bellatrix ne put empêcher un sourire carnassier de naître sur ses traits. C'était parfait. Ni vu ni connu, elle pénétra dans le bureau du médicomage qui avait eu la malchance de lui apprendre sa stérilité.

L'homme leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en s'éloignant quand il reconnut la personne devant lui. Bellatrix pouvait presque entendre le son du cœur de l'homme accélérer à chaque seconde.

–Bonjour. Vous vous souvenez de moi? J'espère bien que oui. C'est au sujet de votre diagnostic.

Le visage du médicomage perdit ses couleurs. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Il regarda désespérément la porte, mais jamais il ne pourrait l'atteindre puisqu'elle se tenait devant. Regardant l'horloge, il desserra nerveusement le col de ses vêtements. À cette heure, la majorité de ses collègues étaient rentrés chez eux. Le soir, seule l'une des deux sections de l'hôpital était occupée et, malheureusement, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il était complètement isolé et craignait de vivre ses derniers instants.

–Vous vous êtes trompé.

L'homme usa de tout le courage qui lui restait pour répliquer. S'il y avait une chose dont il était totalement sûr, c'était ses pronostics.

–Je vous assure Madame Lestrange, les résultats étaient sans équivoque...

–Et pourtant vous avez eu tort. Vous devriez avoir honte de raconter de telles inepties dans votre métier, j'aurais presque pu vous croire.

–Mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est impossible que...

–Que vous vous soyez trompé? J'en ai la preuve. J'ai un fils, très cher, mon propre fils, et je ne supporterai pas qu'un incompétent comme vous se mette au travers de notre chemin. _Avada Kedavra!_

L'homme s'affala dans sa chaise en expirant son dernier souffle. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger.

Bellatrix sourit. Elle aurait bien aimé le faire souffrir plus longtemps, mais les lieux ne lui en avaient pas donné l'occasion. Peut-être qu'ailleurs elle aurait fait duré ses souffrances pendant des jours, ici, ses options étaient plus limitées. Cependant, le résultat était le même et quel soulagement c'était! L'envie de le tuer l'avait démangé depuis son rendez-vous et elle avait finalement pu suivre son désir.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, ne désirant pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre, elle transplana rapidement jusque dans le ministère de la magie, sa prochaine destination.

Elle marcha d'un pas allègre le long des couloirs, les sorciers qui la reconnaissaient inclinant légèrement le torse en guise de salutation à laquelle elle répondait d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Lucius Malefoy, son beau-frère préféré afin de le déranger... de lui parler.

–Lucius, content de me voir?

L'héritier de la famille Malefoy leva les yeux de ses papiers en soupirant, élégamment bien sûr.

–Bella, que me vaut ce plaisir?

–J'ai besoin d'un service. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec notre cher Cornelius. Tu sais, celui qui te mange dans la main? Tu devrais être capable de m'organiser un rendez-vous pour tout de suite, non?

Lucius se massa le front, craignant l'un des nombreux maux de tête que la sœur de sa femme lui causait malheureusement souvent.

–Quelle en est la raison? Je ne peux pas lui demander de te rencontrer sans lui dire pourquoi. Tu dois savoir que ta réputation, même si rien n'a été prouvé, en fait trembler plus d'un.

–Pour des raisons personnelles. Dis-lui que je désire m'entretenir avec lui pour plus de sécurité.

–Personnelle? Pourrais-je en savoir plus?

–Remplis ma faveur, viens souper chez moi demain et tu sauras tout.

–Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais le regretter?

–Allons, toi et Cissa ne me faites vraiment pas confiance on dirait. Je pourrais m'en vexer.

Le sourire malicieux de Bellatrix trahissait ses propos.

–Il n'est nul besoin de se vexer de la vérité. Ma femme est au courant, dis-tu?

Bella posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

–Très bien. Prévois deux couverts de plus pour demain soir alors.

–J'en prévoirai trois. Tu amèneras Drago.

Lucius fronça les sourcils avant de remettre son visage de marbre en place. Habituellement, ils évitaient d'emmener leur fils avec eux lors des soupers pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie. Si Bella demandait à ce qu'il vienne, c'est qu'elle avait prévu que quelque chose le divertirait.

N'y pensant plus, il se leva et dirigea sa belle-sœur devant le bureau du ministre de la magie.

Bellatrix regarda Lucius faire alors qu'une simple conversation de cinq minutes lui arrangea un rendez-vous avec l'homme le plus supposément occupé du pays.

–Madame Lestrange, venez dans mon bureau.

–Merci de me recevoir, monsieur le ministre. Remercia calmement Bellatrix en s'asseyant devant celui-ci.

–Lord Malefoy a dit que c'était d'ordre personnel et urgent.

–En effet. Voyez-vous, c'est en rapport d'une chose que j'ai caché de tous depuis un peu moins de 6 ans ou, plutôt, d'une personne.

Cornelius haussa un sourcil.

–Un peu plus d'un an avant la fin de la guerre, je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai un fils, monsieur le ministre. Il a présentement cinq ans.

–Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dû plus tôt?

Si le ministre ne s'était pas assis, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait tombé.

–C'était bien trop dangereux pendant la guerre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'avais de nombreux ennemis à cette époque.

–La guerre est finie depuis quatre ans maintenant. Pourquoi avoir autant retardé votre annonce?

-Même après je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Je voulais attendre que les choses se soient calmées pour de bon. Vous comprenez qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de mon fils. Je voulais être sûre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Même maintenant, j'ai préféré le révéler en toute intimité.

–Je comprends parfaitement. Que souhaitez-vous de ma part?

–Que vous l'inscriviez dans les registres de naissance. Je veux qu'il aille sa place à Poudlard quand il en aura l'âge puisque j'y suis moi-même allé.

–Très certainement. Sous quel nom?

–Harry Lestrange-Black.

–Ce sera fait Madame Lestrange.

–Merci, ce sera tout. Au revoir donc.

–Oui, au revoir.

Bellatrix eut un sourire en coin en tournant le dos au ministre. Même si elle avait dit qu'elle avait préféré rester encore discrète à propos de son fils, elle faisait confiance à l'homme pour que la rumeur ait atteint les oreilles de toute l'Angleterre avant la fin de la semaine. Ce qui l'arrangeait très bien. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'expliquer et pourtant tout le monde serait au courant.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle transplana donc sur l'allée des Embrumes devant son fournisseur de potions habituel.

–Ah, l'une de mes meilleures clientes, Madame Lestranges. La salua celui-ci quand il l'aperçut depuis son comptoir.

–Bonjour Humphrey. J'ai besoin d'une potion plutôt délicate aujourd'hui.

–Le nom?

Bellatrix fit la moue.

–Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

–Illégale?

La femme mangemort sourit.

–Très.

–Voilà qui est intéressant. À quoi sert-elle?

–C'est une potion qui agit sur le sang. Je compte l'utiliser pour une adoption.

–Une potion de liens sanguins, _Sanguinus Familliux._

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

–Cela tombe bien, j'ai un flacon dans la réserve. Il va sans dire que le prix vient avec et qu'il est cher payé.

–L'argent n'a jamais été un problème et tu le sais très bien Humphrey.

L'homme disparut donc avant de réapparaître avec un flacon violet dans les mains.

–Une goutte de votre sang et le tour sera joués. Un détail cependant. Même si les cheveux sont facilement altérables, les yeux, eux, sont coriaces. Il faudra répéter la potion chaque année si vous ne voulez pas qu'il garde la couleur de ses iris.

–Merci du conseil. Combien?

–600 gallions et 20 mornilles.

Bellatrix paya en s'assurant de la discrétion de son fournisseur.

–Comme d'habitude Madame Lestrange. De toute façon, mon magasin n'existe pas d'un point de vue légal. Vos secrets sont en sécurité avec moi.

Satisfaite, elle sortit et transplana chez elle.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de son fils où elle le trouva, encore endormi, et Narcissa lui caressant les cheveux.

–Va-t-il mieux?

–J'ai guéri ses blessures. Il n'en reste plus une seule trace et il ne devrait plus ressentir de douleur.

–Splendide.

Narcissa remarqua alors le flacon que portait sa sœur.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est?

–Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il est mon fils s'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce James Potter et qu'il a les yeux de cette sang de bourbe, non?

– _Sanguinus Familiux._

–Oui, celle-là. Il ne manque plus qu'une goutte de sang.

Bellatrix s'assit sur le lit, de l'autre côté de sa sœur, et ouvrit le flacon, utilisant un petit sort de découpe afin d'y faire tomber quelques gouttes de son sang. Tandis que Narcissa, elle, s'attelait à réveiller le garçon en le secouant doucement.

* * *

Harry se réveilla bien au chaud dans le lit le plus confortable de la Terre (à son avis). Il reprit lentement connaissance et observa les deux femmes qui l'entouraient. L'une d'elles était celle qui l'avait sauvé, mais l'autre lui était inconnue. Cependant, la main douce qui passait dans ses cheveux et l'autre qui lui touchait doucement l'épaule ainsi que son sourire le rassura. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Plus maintenant et plus jamais.

–Bonjour, Harry, lui dit sa sauveuse, es-tu toujours prêt à devenir mon fils?

Le jeune garçon n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné, laissé seul sans raison. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient battu et affamé. Mais cette femme, elle, l'avait sauvé et avait juré de prendre soin de lui. Une aussi belle chance ne reviendrait certainement pas, il faudrait qu'il soit stupide pour passer à côté de l'occasion, de la chance d'une vie meilleure.

–Oui.

Sa sauveuse lui sourit en lui tendant un flacon rouge sang.

–Alors, bois ceci. Tu hériteras ainsi de mon apparence et de mes gènes. Tu seras vraiment mon fils.

Sans hésitation, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. La potion goûtait le fer, mais il avait été habitué à ne jamais se plaindre.

Aussitôt, le monde sous ses yeux se mit à tanguer et il tomba dans les vapes en moins de vingt secondes.

* * *

Bellatrix et Narcissa observèrent le changement se produire sur le visage du tout petit. Celui-ci dura une heure puis tout s'arrêta. Bellatrix resta émue en passant sa main dans les cheveux maintenant bouclés du garçon. L'enfant commença à revenir à lui, ouvrant lentement ses yeux noirs.

\- Maman? chuchota le garçon, se demandant s'il avait le droit de la nommer ainsi maintenant qu'il avait bu la potion.

Une larme de joie coula le long de la joue de Bellatrix qui serra l'enfant contre elle de toutes ses forces, mais sans lui faire mal.

Elle avait un fils!

* * *

 **Voilà. Pas pire pour un chapitre écrit en 2 jours hein? Le prochain chapitre sortira 23 février au plus tard sauf si je rencontre des problèmes. En tout temps, vous pouvez venir voir sur mon profil où j'écris l'avancé de mes histoires.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont participé au vote, le premier chapitre de: Le héros, le vilain et moi? sortira le 14 février. (Cadeau pour la fête des amoureux)** **Venez voir sur mon profil si vous voulez lire le résumé.**

 **J'ai une question pour vous, ce serait gentil de me répondre dans vos commentaires. Y a-t-il des scènes de l'enfance d'Harry que vous aimeriez voir? Je suis ouverte aux propositions, sinon, elle va passer vite et il sera bientôt déjà rendu à Poudlard.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires et à la prochaine fois! =)**


	5. La rencontre et le don

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter est la création de J. K. Rowling et la sienne seulement. Je ne fais aucun argent, je ne reçois que vos beaux commentaires.**

 **Désolé pour le retard, je croyais avoir fini avec les examens, mais hélas non. J'espère que vous me pardonnez et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me dire ce qu'ils aimeraient voir de l'enfance d'Harry, vous m'avez donné de très bonnes idées. =)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y aura la rencontre entre Lucius, Drago et Harry. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harry Black

Chapitre 5 : La rencontre et le don

Harry se regarda dans le miroir alors que sa nouvelle mère lui brossait les cheveux. Il les aimait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus à un nid de nœuds. Il aimait aussi ressembler à sa maman. Personne n'aurait pu nier qu'ils étaient du même sang et c'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Il avait réellement la chance de recommencer à zéro.

Présentement, il portait des culottes noires avec une tunique bleu gris et une petite cape de la même couleur que ses pantalons, mais dotée d'un reflet bleuté, qu'il triturait doucement tandis que Bellatrix finissait de le peigner en chantonnant.

–Pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter ces vêtements? Ils sont chics, non?

Bellatrix posa la brosse à cheveux, satisfaite, puis répondit :

–C'est parce que ton oncle Lucius et ta tante Narcissa viennent manger ce soir. Ils vont aussi emmener Drago, leur fils, il a le même âge que toi. J'espère que vous pourrez jouer ensemble.

Harry se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

–Arrête ça, ce n'est pas une bonne habitude à prendre, surtout pas pour un membre de la famille Black.

Harry cessa, mais baissa la tête.

Bellatrix le tourna vers elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui relevant le menton.

–Qu'y a-t-il?

–Je n'ai jamais joué avec d'autres personnes...

Bellatrix s'attendrit et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit ne pesait encore presque rien, ce n'était pas normal.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, mon trésor. Drago est un garçon bien élevé et si jamais il ose être méchant avec toi je te promets qu'il sera puni et pas seulement par moi.

Tout en disant ces mots, Bella passa sa main sur la joue de son fils dans une douce caresse. Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un petit sourire hésitant.

–J'aime mieux ça. N'oublies pas, chéri, toujours paraître fort... sauf avec ta maman, d'accord?

–Pourquoi?

–Parce que, quand maman est là, c'est à elle de s'occuper de toi, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui ne va pas.

–D'accord.

Bellatrix embrassa doucement le dessus de sa tête.

–Allez, descendons. Ils vont bientôt arriver, Lucius n'est jamais en retard.

Effectivement, ponctuel comme toujours, Lucius sortit de la cheminée, suivi de près par Narcissa qui portait leur fils dans ses bras, alors même que Bellatrix, portant Harry, entra dans le salon.

–Mon cher Lucius... Cissa, j'adore ta robe! Elle est nouvelle, non? Drago! Comment va mon neveu?

–Bien tante Bellatrix.

Harry cacha son visage dans le cou de sa mère après avoir brièvement regardé leurs visiteurs. Mis à part Narcissa, il ne les connaissait pas et l'homme à la canne lui faisait un peu peur. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le regard interrogateur que Lucius posa sur lui. Toutefois, cela ne passa pas inaperçu par Bellatrix qui lui fit signe d'attendre avant de poser ses questions. Le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres fronça à peine les sourcils pour seule réaction même s'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'avait-elle encore fait? Sur un champ de bataille, il n'hésitait pas à lui faire confiance, mais, dans la vie de tous les jours...

–Le repas est déjà prêt. J'ai pensé installer les enfants dans la salle à manger quotidienne et nous faire servir dans celle des grands jours. Qu'en dites-vous? Ce sera sans doute plus intéressant pour eux.

–C'est une brillante idée Bella. Acquiesça sa sœur.

Lucius se contenta de hocher la tête. Il voyait bien que les deux femmes voulaient garder les enfants loin de ce dont ils avaient à discuter et s'opposer à elles ne servirait strictement à rien, comme d'habitude. Il fallait choisir ses batailles.

Bellatrix et Narcissa installèrent donc leurs fils à la table de la salle voisine. Harry ne se laissa pas facilement déposer, ne voulant pas quitter les bras de sa mère et encore moins rester seul avec un autre garçon. Il avait assez eu de mauvaises expériences pour ne pas aimer les nouvelles rencontres. À force de cajoleries pourtant, il se laissa faire.

–Soit un grand garçon, Harry.

–Pas de questions indiscrètes Drago.

Les deux mères dirent respectivement leurs dernières consignes, puis Bellatrix appela Sofky, lui ordonnant de surveiller les enfants et de ne pas les quitter des yeux une seconde.

Sur ce, elles retournèrent dans la salle d'à côté, laissant les deux garçons ensemble. Une fois seuls, ceux-ci se jaugèrent silencieusement du regard.

* * *

Bellatrix referma la porte derrière elle et lança un sortilège empêchant leurs paroles de résonner dans l'autre pièce, ne désirant pas que les enfants entendent quoi que ce soit.

–Maintenant que tout est réglé, allez-vous enfin me révéler ce qu'il se passe? Qui est ce garçon, Bella? commença Lucius dès qu'une soupe apparut devant eux.

–Mon fils.

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

–Je ne t'ai jamais vue enceinte.

–J'ai dit au ministre que je l'ai caché pour ma sécurité et la sienne.

–Et la vérité?

Bellatrix fit la moue.

–Je l'ai adopté hier. Mais c'est mon fils!

–Pourquoi si soudainement?

–As-tu entendu parler du médicomage qui s'est fait assassiner?

–Bien sûr, cela a fait la une des journaux. Dois-je en conclure que tu y es impliqué?

–C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Il a fait l'erreur de me dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant.

–Voilà donc pourquoi tu as décidé d'adopter. Illégalement, apparemment. Pourquoi aussi vite?

–Concours de circonstances.

–Je t'en pris, ne te fâche pas. Le supplia d'avance Narcissa.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et força sa femme à s'expliquer.

–C'est Harry Potter.

–Quoi? Bellatrix, mais à quoi as-tu pensé?

Cette dernière afficha une mine sombre.

–Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas, mais Cissa m'a aidé, elle.

–Narcissa, je croyais que tu avais plus de bon sens que cela!

\- Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel il était! lui dit sa femme. Il avait le dos en sang! J'ai... j'ai vu pendant un instant Drago à sa place et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

–Mais ce n'est pas ton fils!

–Non, en effet, c'est le mien maintenant.

–Tu n'es pas sérieuse!

–Oh que oui! Ce petit sera puissant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. En grandissant sous mon aile, il pourra rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres quand il reviendra et personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin. La victoire nous sera assurée.

–Elle nous l'aurait aussi été si tu l'avais simplement tué.

Bellatrix prit un air meurtrier qui arriva à faire peur même à Lucius.

–Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de tuer mon fils. Personne ne le touchera plus, personne tu entends?

–Bellatrix, je t'en conjure, reviens à la raison.

–Tu n'as pas encore compris? Que tu sois d'accord ou non n'y changera rien. Je ne fais que t'informer puisque tu as voulu être au courant.

–Bella...

–Non! C'est mon fils, _mon fils_!

–Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas au moins m'écouter?

–Parce qu'hier soir, j'ai pu le border! Je l'ai veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. J'ai même pu lui lire une histoire! Et ce matin, j'ai pu le réveiller... tu aurais dû voir son visage encore tout endormi... puis... puis il m'a dit maman.

Le ton de Bellatrix baissait graduellement, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes qu'elle retint de force pour ne pas pleurer.

–Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. Si je renonce à Harry, je renonce à la seule chance que j'ai de vivre tout ça. Je ne pourrai plus lui brosser les cheveux, le faire tout beau pour une visite...

La mangemort prit quelques respirations avant de continuer.

–C'est pour ça que je compte garder Harry auprès de moi et rien de ce que tu dis ne me fera changer d'idée. Tu crois que mon plan est fou, mais moi je sais qu'il va fonctionner.

Le silence s'installa et Bellatrix en profita pour reprendre contenance. Alors que Lucius allait rajouter quelque chose, le bruit d'une porte qui grince interrompit leur conversation.

* * *

Harry ne savait que faire. La dernière expérience qu'il avait eue avec des enfants de son âge était avec les amis de Dudley et cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il se contenta donc de jeter des regards de temps à autre sur Drago tout en mangeant son bol de soupe.

Fallait-il qu'il dise quelque chose? Si oui, quoi? Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère. Finalement, Drago mit fin à son dilemme en prenant lui-même la parole en premier.

–C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ma tante.

Harry leva la tête, surpris.

–Moi, je ressemble à mon père, tout le monde me le dit.

–Oui, c'est vrai. Dit Harry tout bas.

Drago lui sourit.

–Je savais pas que tante Bella avait un fils, mais c'est vraiment super. Ça veut dire qu'on est cousin!

L'excitation du blond gagna Harry qui sourit. Cela semblait bien commencer, bien mieux que les fois précédentes.

–Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais cinq ans comme moi, c'est vrai? C'est quand ta fête? Moi, c'est le 5 juin.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs acquiesça à la première question.

–Ma fête est le 31 juillet.

–Super! Ça veut dire que c'est pas passé!

Drago réfléchit avant de rajouter :

–Je sais! Je t'invite à ma fête et je viens à la tienne, t'es d'accord?

–Oui.

Harry sourit encore plus. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient amis? Probablement, son cousin avait invité des amis à sa fête.

Il se rappela soudain que Dudley n'était plus son cousin et ses yeux brillèrent deux fois plus fort. Dorénavant, son cousin, c'était Drago et il préférait largement ce dernier.

C'est alors qu'Harry ressentit une vague de colère, comme lorsque Vernon s'en prenait à lui. Inconsciemment, il se mit à trembler sur sa chaise, regardant discrètement vers la porte, ayant l'impression que ce qu'il ressentait provenait de là. Drago ne mît pas longtemps à s'en apercevoir et s'inquiéta pour son cousin.

–Est-ce que ça va?

Harry hocha la tête négativement. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Drago changea de chaise avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison qui ne savait pas que faire, sentant l'ordre non dit de ne pas les déranger de l'autre côté sauf extrême urgence. Le blond se retrouva donc au côté de son cousin et lui prit la main doucement, comme sa mère faisait avec lui quand il avait peur ou était nerveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son nouvel ami semblait terrifié. Pour l'instant, il allait se contenter de veiller sur Harry.

Celui-ci apprécia beaucoup l'attention, car sinon il aurait craint de replonger dans le passé lors de l'une de ses punitions. Grâce à la présence de son cousin, il parvenait à rester dans le présent, même si le sentiment de colère qu'il ressentait ne partait pas. Au contraire, il venait d'augmenter.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Harry tenta de réfléchir. La colère qu'il ressentait provenait d'habitude de son oncle. Cette fois-ci, elle devait provenir d'autres personnes et puisqu'il en sentait l'origine dans la pièce d'à côté...

–Ils sont en colère.

Drago esquissa un regard vers la porte.

–Comment le sais-tu?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il le savait comme il l'avait toujours su auparavant sans jamais savoir pourquoi.

–C'est sûrement rien. Je crois que papa et tante Bella se chamaillent souvent.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne réussit pas à se calmer. Drago continuait de lui serrer la main dans un geste maladroit, mais se voulant réconfortant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qu'il côtoyait qui était plus jeune que lui et, étant enfant unique, il n'avait jamais ressenti le sentiment protecteur d'un frère envers son cadet. Cependant, ce qu'il ressentait en voyant Harry tout tremblant y ressemblait certainement.

Le sentiment de colère qui effrayait le plus jeune s'amenuisa alors, laissant place à une grande tristesse ancienne et profonde. Il sut aussitôt, bien qu'encore une fois il ignorait comment, qu'il s'agissait de sa mère qui était très malheureuse. Il prit donc la décision de se lever pour enquêter. Elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était en détresse, il lui devait bien cela.

Il se glissa en bas de sa chaise à la surprise de Drago.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

–Ma maman est triste.

Drago ne fut pas assez rapide pour le rattraper et Harry ouvrit donc seul la porte, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

* * *

Bellatrix se tourna avec surprise vers son fils qui accourut dans ses bras. Oubliant Lucius pour un moment alors que celui-ci fronçait légèrement les sourcils, elle souleva son enfant, chassant quelques-unes de ses mèches de devant son visage.

–Qu'y a-t-il, mon chéri?

–J'ai ressenti beaucoup de colère et puis j'ai senti que tu étais triste. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi t'étais triste?

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, étonnés. Avec le sort mis en place par Bella, il était impossible que le garçon ait pu entendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne restait qu'une solution, mais... non, c'était impossible. C'était si rare.

–Ce n'est rien, maman va beaucoup mieux puisque tu es là. Comment l'as-tu su?

Harry haussa les épaules.

–Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste senti, comme d'habitude.

–Comme d'habitude? Ce n'est pas la première fois?

–Non. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

–Non, mon chéri. Tu nous surprends tous c'est tout. Pourquoi ne retournerais tu pas dans l'autre pièce avec Drago, nous devons encore parler un peu puis ce sera l'heure de dormir.

–D'accord.

Bellatrix embrassa le dessus de sa tête et le déposa sur le sol. Le regardant passer la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Elle la fixa pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers ses deux invités.

–Pensez-vous la même chose que moi?

–Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Il est un empathe, il n'y a pas de doute. La confirma Narcissa.

–C'est tout de même surprenant. D'après ce que je sais, il n'y en a pas eu depuis facilement un siècle. Comment ce petit peut-il avoir hérité de ce don? demanda Lucius.

–En fait, ça ne fait pas exactement un siècle depuis le dernier. Rappelle-toi Cissa, notre cousin...

–Mais oui, Regulus!

–Attendez, vous me dites que votre cousin était lui aussi un empathe? Personne ne la jamais su?

–Notre tante a gardé ce fait secret, il n'y a que la famille Black qui le savait.

–Donc, le garçon en aurait hérité.

–Même avant que Bella l'adopte par le sang, sa grand-mère paternelle était une Black. C'est fort possible.

Bellatrix sourit soudain.

–À en juger par ton soudain intérêt, dois-je en conclure que tu as changé d'idée?

Lucius soupira.

–Je ne dirai rien et je te seconderais au besoin, mais ne t'attends pas à plus de ma part.

–Pour l'instant.

L'homme secoua la tête, épuisé par l'entêtement de la sorcière.

–Je regarderai chez nous pour des livres sur les empathes, cela pourrait lui être utile. Il devra apprendre à se servir de son don. Je t'attends dans le salon Narcissa.

Sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant les deux femmes fières de leur succès. En un rien de temps, le sorcier allait s'attacher à Harry tout comme elles.

* * *

Bellatrix borda son fils, dont les yeux se fermaient déjà. Sa rencontre avec Drago s'était finalement bien passée et les deux garçons étaient maintenant de très bons amis, à la grande joie des deux sœurs Black. Les deux petits avaient été si tristes de se séparer alors qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer avec des toutous en forme de dragons que les deux femmes avaient promis qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Ceci leur avait redonné le sourire et les garçons s'étaient dit au revoir joyeusement.

Remontant la couverture jusqu'au cou de son enfant, elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, une bouffée d'amour l'envahissant. Harry était à elle maintenant, il était son fils, et quiconque voulant les séparer devrait s'en prendre à elle... et à Narcissa, ainsi qu'à Lucius dans quelque temps.

Elle s'écarta du lit doucement, laissant son garçon s'évader aux pays des rêves.

Une petite main surgit alors des draps, la retenant par sa robe. Elle se retourna, surprise, et vu son fils la regarder, les yeux à demi-fermés.

–Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Souriant doucement, elle se fit de la place dans le lit et vint s'allonger aux côtés de son enfant, le prenant tendrement entre ses bras, sa tête posée sur ses cheveux bouclés. Elle respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et le serra légèrement plus fort, mais sans le rendre inconfortable. Tout pour se prouver que c'était réel. Elle avait besoin d'autant de réconfort que lui.

–Je t'aime, maman.

Le doux murmure l'atteignit comme dans un rêve et, les yeux brillant de larmes de joie contenues, elle répondit, émue :

–Moi aussi, mon chéri. Maman t'aime très fort.

Harry s'endormit très vite après, bien au chaud entre les bras de sa mère. Bellatrix le suivit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, n'ayant pas le cœur de quitter la présence de son fils.

* * *

 **Voilà! Merci à Stormtrooper2 pour l'idée d'empathe. Quand tu m'as posé la question, je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais j'ai adoré l'idée. J'espère que vous avez aimé. =)**

 **Je publierai la suite le 15 mars. À la prochaine!**


	6. Anniversaires et leçon

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter est la création de J. K. Rowling, pas la mienne. Je ne fais donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.**

 **Bonjour et désolé du retard. Mon papi est mort récemment et, puisque je vis loin du reste de ma famille, j'ai dû faire beaucoup de voyages pour les funérailles et pour soutenir ma mamie. Mon moral était aussi plutôt bas et j'ai passé la majorité du temps avec ma famille. Évidemment, j'ai manqué de l'école, alors j'ai pris du retard et maintenant je dois le rattraper. (Misère) Voilà donc la raison de mon retard, pardonnez-moi. Toutefois, ce chapitre dépasse les 5000 mots alors vous n'aurez pas attendu pour rien.**

 **I gemeli del piacere m'a demandé pourquoi Bellatrix avait gardé le prénom Harry. C'est une bonne question alors j'ai décidé de l'expliquer à tous. Tout d'abord, la première raison est qu'Harry s'est toujours fait appeler Harry. Donc, il pourrait avoir de la difficulté à s'identifier à un autre prénom ce qui causerait des problèmes. Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu devenir son diminutif, mais j'ai cru remarquer que dans les familles nobles, en public en tout cas, on ne va pas appeler la personne par son surnom et c'est en public qu'un lapsus est le plus dangereux dans ce cas-ci. De plus, Harry veut dire : le maître de maison. Maître=pouvoir alors j'ai trouvé que cela convenait tout de même puisque Bellatrix signifie guerrière. Ce n'est pas que des noms d'étoile dans la famille Black. J'espère que c'est plus clair.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harry Black

Chapitre 5: Anniversaires et leçon

Harry serrait nerveusement la main de sa mère alors qu'il marchait le long du chemin de Traverse. Les gens se tournaient sur leur passage, mais n'osaient pas les fixer trop longtemps du moment que le regard de Bellatrix tombait sur eux. Malgré tout, les rumeurs qu'il entendait grandir autour le rendaient mal à l'aise.

Le mois dernier, la population des sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne avait appris, dans un article de la Gazette, que _La_ Bellatrix Lestrange avait un fils. Fudge s'était, bien évidemment, hâté de présenter ses excuses à celle-ci, jurant qu'il ignorait totalement comment l'information avait pu sortir du ministère. Heureusement pour lui, Bella n'avait jamais compté sur son silence, au contraire.

Aujourd'hui était la première sortie qu'elle faisait au grand jour avec son fils. Elle avait attendu quelques mois afin de laisser le temps aux rumeurs de se répandre. Cette visite sur le chemin de Traverse était la dernière étape de son plan pour dévoiler l'existence de son héritier sans attiser les soupçons. De ce qu'elle parvenait à entendre, c'était un succès.

Harry, quant à lui, était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait, mais les nombreux regards qu'il sentait se poser sur lui le gênaient trop pour qu'il le laisse paraître. Heureusement, la main de sa mère qui serrait doucement la sienne le rassurait. Il n'était pas seul et c'était encore une nouveauté pour lui.

–Que crois-tu que ton cousin aimerait pour son anniversaire?

Harry regarda les devantures des magasins en réfléchissant. C'était difficile puisqu'il avait l'impression que Draco avait déjà tout. Il aimait le Quidditch, mais il possédait depuis Noël son propre petit balai et tous les livres qui pouvaient exister. Il aimait aussi les capes de son père, surtout quand il les faisait claquer derrière lui d'un air digne. Oui! C'est ça! Il allait lui acheter une cape comme Lucius.

–Une cape.

Bellatrix fut surprise, car elle s'attendait plutôt à se faire suggérer des jouets à la mode. Toutefois, l'idée lui plut et elle devina que Drago serait vraiment ravi de son présent.

–C'est d'accord. Madame Malkins devrait pouvoir nous en faire une rapidement. Tu seras son modèle puisque tu as environ la même taille, mais je lui dirai d'ajouter trois pouces pour être certaine qu'elle lui fasse. Si elle est trop grande pour lui alors il pourra la porter plus longtemps, c'est tout.

Bellatrix prit donc le chemin du magasin de couture le plus réputé du chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait heureusement personne dans la boutique, excepté une femme qui examinait les tissus, mais qui s'enfuit du magasin en la voyant et après avoir posé son regard écarquillé sur Harry. Elle était sans nul doute partie rajouter aux ragots existants.

La propriétaire répondit rapidement à la demande de Bellatrix. Elle plaça le garçon sur le tabouret et le força à rester immobile tandis qu'elle prenait les mesures nécessaires. L'opération sembla à l'enfant affreusement longue malgré sa patience plus développée que les autres de son âge. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer tandis que sa mère parlait des différents tissus et couleurs pour la cape.

Des centaines d'émotions l'envahirent alors, provenant de la rue. Quand il n'avait rien à faire, c'était impossible de les bloquer. Le fait qu'il y ait autant de monde à proximité n'aidait pas et c'était la première fois qu'il y en avait autant autour de lui. Un malaise le prit alors que, vague après vague, il se perdait parmi des sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Dès qu'il avait pénétré sur l'allée des sorciers, il l'avait ressenti, mais l'action lui avait permis de le repousser un peu. L'inaction, par contre, le laissait à la merci de son don, comme disait sa mère. Un don qui ne semblait plus en être un alors qu'il se mit à vaciller sous la puissance de tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'effondra presque, mais il fut retenu, emprisonné dans les bras de sa maman qui s'affola un peu, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait et s'il allait bien.

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur le visage soucieux de sa mère, chassant toutes ces émotions qui lui nuisaient.

–C'est trop. Se contenta-t-il de dire puisque la couturière se penchait elle aussi sur lui d'un air inquiet.

Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était mieux que personne ne sache pour son don, pas pour l'instant au moins.

Bellatrix comprit tout de même et tenta de faire diversion pour que l'autre sorcière ne se doute de rien.

–C'est une grosse journée, il n'en a pas l'habitude. Si vous pouviez nous amener la cape chez nous lorsqu'elle sera prête, ce serait très apprécié. Je vous payerai bien sûr le déplacement. Le plus vite nous rentrons, le plus tôt je pourrai le laisser se reposer.

–Bien évidemment. Elle devrait être prête dans deux jours au plus tard. Je vous préviendrai par hibou et vous me direz quand passer.

–C'est parfait. Allez viens, Harry.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer au creux de son cou.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'inquiétude de sa mère pour oublier les autres. Malgré cela, il ressentait comme un continuel bruit de fond qui l'empêchait de faire la part des choses entre ses sentiments et ceux des autres.

C'était la première fois que ça se produisait, mais, avant ce jour, il n'était jamais vraiment sorti et certainement pas dans des endroits avec autant de monde.

Bellatrix transplana rapidement, s'en voulant un peu. Elle aurait dû y penser. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux empathes, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient tendance à être très sensibles, surtout dans une foule. Seul l'entrainement leur permettait de se détacher des autres et de ne plus se laisser submerger de la sorte.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas isoler constamment son fils du monde, même si son instinct protecteur lui donnait envie de le faire pour le protéger. Cependant, n'étant pas une experte, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et cela lui était pénible.

Elle monta Harry dans sa chambre, l'installant sur son lit afin qu'il se repose, avant de redescendre appeler Narcissa. Sa sœur avait plus souvent traîné dans la librairie familiale qu'elle, elle devrait connaître plus d'informations sur le sujet, puisque le don d'empathie faisait partie de leur famille même si le gêne s'était fait rare avec les années.

Jetant une pincée de poudre, elle plongea sa tête dans les flammes vertes et, aussitôt, elle vit sa sœur entrer dans la pièce et s'accroupir élégamment devant le feu.

–Bella? Qu'y a-t-il?

Narcissa avait tout de suite vu l'air inquiet de sa sœur aînée et celle-ci lui raconta les évènements de la journée en concluant par le fait qu'elle croyait plus prudent qu'Harry suive un entrainement, mais qu'elle ignorait en quoi il devait consister.

–Je pourrais venir demain avec Lucius.

–Avec Lucius?

–Son aide sera précieuse. Une grande partie ressemble à de l'occlumencie et il y est bien plus doué que moi qui me débrouille pourtant plutôt bien.

–D'accord, dans ce cas. Quelle heure?

–Après le diner?

–C'est parfait.

* * *

Harry était assis dans le salon en attendant que sa tante et son oncle arrivent.

Il lui avait suffi de se reposer une heure dans un endroit calme la veille pour se remettre de son malaise. Sa mère avait été soulagée de le voir redescendre même si elle l'avait surveillé toute la soirée afin de vérifier qu'il ne se surmenait pas. Harry avait souri en le remarquant. Son inquiétude était inutile, mais touchante pour l'enfant qui n'avait jamais eu personne intéressée par son bien-être auparavant.

Sa mère lui avait aussi expliqué que Narcissa et Lucius allaient venir à la maison pour l'aider. Il était nécessaire qu'il apprenne à se séparer de son don, car il devrait affronter autant de monde quotidiennement une fois à Poudlard et même avant lors des fêtes ou des mondanités organisées par la haute société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne dont ils faisaient partie.

Lui et sa mère s'étaient donc installés dans le salon après avoir dîné afin d'accueillir le couple Malefoy. Harry avait hâte de revoir Narcissa qui l'avait soigné et qui l'avait bien traité dès le premier jour. Quant à Lucius, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'homme était imposant et très intimidant pour le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas été aussi affectueux que sa femme envers lui, se contentant de le regarder, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé aussi hostile que Vernon, ce qui était une bonne chose. De plus, il venait aujourd'hui pour l'aider, c'est ce qu'avait dit sa maman, alors il devait être gentil.

Des flammes vertes envahirent alors l'âtre de la cheminée et, un instant plus tard, tous les deux se tenaient devant la mère et le fils dans toute leur élégance habituelle.

–Cissa! Lucius! Merci d'être venu. Qui s'occupe de Draco?

–Il est chez des amis.

Lucius interrompit les deux sœurs, ne les laissant pas s'éterniser sur un sujet autre que ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

–Si nous pouvions commencer mesdames.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir à gauche d'Harry, Bellatrix étant à sa droite. Le lord Malefoy resta debout, évaluant la situation.

\- Comment t'es-tu senti hier? demanda la blonde.

–Je suffoquais. C'était comme des vagues qui venaient sur moi à répétition et qui m'engloutissaient. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la surface.

–Est-ce que tu t'es senti comme ça tout de suite en entrant sur le chemin de Traverse ou juste plus tard dans la boutique?

–Je l'ai senti en entrant, mais c'était moins pire.

–Pourquoi? Le sais-tu?

–Je pensais à Draco. On cherchait pour son cadeau et je ne pensais qu'à ça. Dans la boutique, je ne pensais à rien.

–Donc, tu domines mieux ton don lorsque tu as l'esprit occupé, c'est ça?

–Oui.

Lucius s'avança un peu plus près de l'enfant, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

–Laissez-moi seul avec lui. Je vous dirai quand j'aurai fini.

Narcissa se leva aussitôt après avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis que Bellatrix resta assise, serrant son fils contre elle.

–Allons Bella. C'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance maintenant?

La sorcière embrassa son fils puis se leva lentement, menaçant le blond du regard au passage, avant de sortir avec sa sœur. Harry les regarda curieusement avant de poser ses yeux sur Lucius, un peu nerveux même s'il le cacha.

À sa grande surprise, l'adulte se mit à sa hauteur avec un sourire engageant.

–Ce que nous allons faire demande beaucoup de concentration et je doute que tu y parviennes si ta mère te demande chaque seconde si ça va.

Le garçon sourit à cette remarque. C'est probablement ce que sa maman aurait fait.

Après avoir échangé un sourire, l'homme continua :

–Ce que je vais te montrer s'appelle de l'Occlumencie. C'est une magie de l'esprit qui permet de bloquer tout ce qui n'est pas à toi. Comme ça, tu ne ressentiras aucune émotion que tu ne souhaites pas recevoir. Cela te permettra de rester dans une foule sans connaître de malaise comme dans la boutique. C'est très difficile par contre et, dans ton cas, ce sera un effort constant jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à le maîtriser. Toutefois, tu sembles en faire déjà, même si tu n'en as pas conscience.

–Quand je me concentre sur une seule chose et que j'oublie le reste?

–Oui, c'est exactement cela. Vois-tu, l'art de l'Occlumencie consiste à former une barrière autour de ton esprit. Cette barrière est constituée d'une pensée unique très forte, sans fissure, qui ne vacille pas et sur laquelle tout rebondit. C'est ce que tu faisais en entrant sur le chemin. La difficulté est de continuer d'être concentré tout en faisant autre chose. Pour commencer, je vais tout simplement t'envoyer une émotion et tu devras la repousser. Je te laisse une minute pour te préparer.

Harry fronça les sourcils. À quoi devrait-il penser? Ce devait être quelque chose de fort, d'imbattable.

Sa mère! Il n'avait qu'à penser à elle. Elle qui était si gentille avec lui, qui le bordait tous les soirs, lui brossait les cheveux, l'habillait. Elle qui s'amusait à lui apprendre plein de choses sur la magie, comme le fait que les licornes existaient pour de vrai. Sa maman avait bien ri quand elle avait vu son expression, surtout après qu'elle ait ajouté qu'il y en avait sur le terrain de son ancienne école. Il savait aussi que les autres respectaient sa mère, ça se voyait. Personne n'osait l'ignorer lorsqu'elle passait. Il en était fier. Il était fier de sa mère qui était une femme forte et la plus douce des mamans. Tous les baisers et les câlins qu'elle lui donnait comblaient le manque qu'il avait vécu durant ses quatre années chez les Dursley. Elle l'avait vengé, l'avait protégé, l'avait sauvé. Il lui devait tout. Il l'aimait tant.

–Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez. Annonça Harry qui baignait dans l'amour qu'il avait pour sa mère et qui n'avait encore rien ressenti.

Lucius sourit.

–J'avais déjà commencé. J'en conclus que tu n'as rien senti. Ton bouclier était impénétrable du premier coup, bravo. Tu y es très doué, ce qui est rare pour un enfant de ton âge.

Harry rougit du compliment, y étant peu habitué.

–Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais?

–À ma maman.

Lucius sourit doucement en replaçant une mèche bouclée du garçon.

–Continuons dans ce cas. Je vais tenter de t'envoyer plus d'une émotion cette fois, sans te dire quand je commencerai.

Harry ressentit comme un courant d'air le frôler soudainement, mais continua à songer aux bras de sa mère grand ouverts pour l'accueillir.

À leur insu, alors que Lucius félicitait une nouvelle fois l'enfant, les deux sœurs Black les regardaient subtilement dans l'ouverture de la porte qu'elles avaient volontairement laissée entrouverte. Un sourire victorieux illumina leurs traits en voyant que le blond venait de succomber à son tour au garçon. Bellatrix avait les larmes aux yeux et l'air fier. En plus d'être déjà doué en Occlumencie à son âge alors que nombre de gens plus vieux n'y arrivaient pas, son fils pensait à elle.

Les deux femmes firent comme si de rien n'était quand Lucius les rappela dans le salon. Il s'était redressé et un peu éloigné, mais il était de visiblement meilleure humeur maintenant qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

–Ton fils est très doué, Bella. Il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre l'épreuve. Si jamais tu ressens des difficultés, tu n'hésites pas à me le dire, compris?

Harry hocha la tête tandis que les deux sœurs cachèrent leur sourire au ton protecteur du sorcier.

–Tu peux aller lire en haut si tu veux, mon chéri.

Son fils suivit son conseil et monta les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque, laissant les adultes en arrière pour discuter.

–Il est très puissant. Pas juste en Occlumencie, son don l'est aussi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu Regulus, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce garçon le surpasse. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort.

–Regulus était trop faible pour apprendre à maîtriser son esprit. Tu as clairement vu que ce n'était pas le cas de mon fils.

–Manifestement. Pour l'instant, il parvient à bloquer entièrement les émotions des autres. Avec l'entrainement, il pourra commencer à les ressentir tout en gardant une certaine distance. Il ne sera plus submergé comme il l'a été.

–C'est bien. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois que nous sortirons en public.

Le couple Malefoy se dirigea vers la cheminée pour partir quand Lucius se retourna une dernière fois.

–Bella, tu as fait le bon choix.

Alors que les flammes vertes illuminaient le visage de Bellatrix, un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre son fils. Elle savait depuis le début que sa décision était la bonne, Lucius venait seulement de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

–Je vous présente Harry, mon cousin.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le garçon qui murmura un faible bonjour.

Se trouvaient dans la pièce tous les amis de Drago qui étaient également présent pour la fête du blond. Il y avait Blaise Zabini, un jeune garçon au teint mat et aux yeux noirs, Théodore Nott, aux cheveux blond plus foncé que ceux de Drago et des yeux bleus clairs, et Pansy Parkinson, la seule fille du groupe, aux yeux marron et aux courts cheveux bruns.

Il prit la chance de se servir de son don, même s'il craignait un peu de se faire engloutir par les émotions comme lors de sa dernière sortie sur le chemin de Traverse. Toutefois, il voulait s'habituer à l'utiliser pour devenir meilleur, plus fort. Il voulait impressionner sa mère... et Lucius. Il se rappelait encore de l'éclat de fierté dans ses yeux. De toute façon, il s'inquiétait pour rien. Il ne sentit que de la curiosité provenir des autres enfants, ce qui le rassura puisqu'il avait craint de l'hostilité comme par le passé.

\- C'est toi le fils de Bellatrix? demanda la jeune fille.

À son hochement de tête, Blaise s'exclama :

–J'étais certain qu'elle n'en avait pas, même ma mère le croyait.

\- C'est normal puisqu'elle l'a caché, pas vrai Harry? intervint son cousin.

Après un autre hochement de tête, Nott les questionna :

–Pourquoi?

–Pour le protéger, idiot. Tout le monde le sait, ils l'ont dit dans le journal. Répondit Pansy.

–En tout cas, moi j'aime bien avoir un cousin. Fit Drago en amenant Harry s'asseoir avec lui.

Cela sembla clore la conversation, les enfants trouvant rapidement un nouveau sujet pour retenir leur attention.

Rapidement, ils ne parvinrent plus à rester sur place et décidèrent donc de sortir dehors dans le grand jardin des Malfoy. Tant qu'ils n'embêtaient pas les paons, il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils jouèrent donc à cache-cache, laissant à tour de rôle l'un d'eux compter tandis que les autres couraient se cacher.

Ce fut Pansy qui débuta après avoir ronchonné et s'être disputé avec Blaise et Théodore jusqu'à ce que Drago soupire en disant que cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'ils alterneraient de toute manière. Dès le début du décompte, tous s'étaient précipités en courant aux quatre coins du terrain, se cachant derrière un arbre ou sous un banc pour la plupart. Harry les regarda faire, observant les alentours afin de trouver sa propre cachette. Son œil exercé trouva rapidement une faille dans l'une des haies et il s'avança silencieusement pour l'inspecter, vérifiant qu'il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il s'y faufile, mais pas assez pour que ce soit évident. Toutes les journées où il s'était caché de Dudley ou de Vernon en colère, lui revinrent en mémoire, mais le soleil qui le réchauffait et les mélodies des paons, combinés aux sentiments de bonheur qui lui parvenait dès qu'il usait de son don l'empêcha de sombrer dans la tristesse.

Quand le silence se fit, il sut que la jeune fille avait fini de compter et il tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre le bruit de ses pas si jamais elle s'approchait. Elle partit tout d'abord dans l'autre direction, mais revint quelque temps après, Blaise et Théodore maugréant derrière elle. Pansy avait certainement fait exprès de les retrouver en premier pour se venger, observant sûrement derrière ses mains pour savoir où les deux garçons s'éloignaient. Harry ralentit sa respiration, cessant le moindre mouvement, lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté et aucun n'eut le moindre doute qu'il se cachait là, à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Ils le dépassèrent et Drago les avait rejoints lorsqu'ils repassèrent par où il était caché. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ne l'ayant toujours pas trouvé, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas plus de succès seul qu'en groupe. Découragée, Pansy déclara forfait et c'est ainsi qu'Harry gagna la première manche.

Ce fut la même chose avec Blaise et Théodore qui, tour à tour, s'avouèrent vaincus. Drago, lui, plus têtu que tous les autres réunis quand il le voulait, chercha sans relâche, refusant d'abandonner alors que tous l'avaient fait avant lui. Il voulait réussir là où eux avaient échoué. Il fit le tour de tous les arbres, regarda sous tous les bancs, dans tous les recoins sombres et il monta même dans l'un des arbres pour voir si son cousin ne s'y était pas réfugié. C'est là que le trouva sa mère qui le fit tout de suite redescendre d'un coup de baguette avant de vertement le réprimander sur les dangers qu'il avait courus. Quand Drago se justifia en disant qu'il voulait simplement trouver Harry, sa mère répliqua que ce n'était pas une excuse valable et le força à renoncer, cédant pour une quatrième fois la victoire à Harry.

Maintenant que c'était le tour d'Harry de chercher, les enfants espéraient bien se rattraper. Pour se faire, Drago inventa une nouvelle règle que tous acceptèrent.

–Si Harry n'arrive pas à nous trouver, il perdra tous ses points et celui qui lui aura échappé gagnera la partie.

Le jeune garçon ne s'en préoccupa pas. Comparativement aux autres, gagner lui importait peu. C'était la première fois qu'il jouait avec des jeunes de son âge qui le considéraient comme un ami et ce fait à lui tout seul le comblait plus qu'aucune victoire ne le pourrait. Pourtant, il n'allait pas perdre volontairement.

Il compta jusqu'à cent, dissimulant complètement ses yeux derrière ses mains. Quand il les rouvrit, il se concentra, envoyant son don en exploration. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en servait de cette manière, mais il avait l'intuition que cela fonctionnerait. Il sentit soudain une étincelle fébrile, mélange d'excitation et d'obstination. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de Drago et décida de le garder pour la fin. C'était sa fête après tout, il pouvait le laisser espérer un peu. Il sourit en sentant alors de l'énervement mêlé à de l'exaspération et il suivit ce sentiment qui le mena, sans trop de surprise, à Pansy, Blaise et Théodore qui s'étaient disputé jusqu'à la dernière seconde la même cachette, les forçant donc à la partager une fois le décompte terminé. Pansy parut presque soulagé de pouvoir se décoller des deux garçons et sortit prestement de l'arbre centenaire qui arborait un trou en son centre entre ses racines. Harry se dirigea alors vers Drago, agissant comme s'il ignorait où il se terrait. Il sentit la fébrilité et la fierté de son cousin grandir et fit alors semblant d'avoir entendu un bruit et le surprit, dissimulé au milieu d'un tas de rocher au bord du lac. Le blond parut déçu, mais sourit rapidement en voyant qu'il était le dernier.

Harry les ayant tous trouvés en moins de dix minutes, ils lui accordèrent la victoire. N'étant pas de mauvais perdants, ils s'extasièrent sur le talent du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent manger et même lors du repas, ce qui remplit ce dernier de fierté. Son sourire se fit moins timide alors qu'il riait de bon cœur avec ceux de son âge et son regard accrocha brièvement celui de sa mère qui lui fit un clin d'œil, fière de son adaptation parmi les amis de Drago qui étaient devenus aussi les siens.

Après le gâteau qui fit le bonheur des enfants, ils se précipitèrent pour déballer les cadeaux, ayant tous hâte que Drago voie le leur. Harry aussi avait hâte, mais il resta un peu en arrière jusqu'à ce que le fêté le tire par la main pour qu'il le rejoigne et il l'installa de nouveau à ses côtés.

Le blond décida de commencer par celui de son cousin et tomba en amour avec la cape qu'il enfila sur-le-champ. Celle-ci était faite dans un tissu noir au reflet vert dont l'intérieur était émeraude et qui était exactement de la bonne taille pour Drago. Il ne l'enleva pas de la soirée et seule Narcissa, Lucius et Bellatrix surent qu'il avait même dormi avec.

* * *

Après s'être si bien entendu chez Drago, il n'y eut rien de surprenant que la petite bande se retrouve une nouvelle fois ensemble à la fête d'Harry un moins plus tard.

Le cœur du garçon battait follement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait ses invités. C'était sa toute première fête d'anniversaire! Il aurait des amis, un gâteau, des cadeaux et sa maman, tout ce dont il avait souhaité seul dans le noir de son placard. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, mais le câlin que lui fit Drago en arrivant avec ses parents était trop réel pour qu'il s'agisse d'un mirage. Cette certitude rendit le tout encore plus merveilleux. Il comptait bien profiter de sa journée, attendant avec impatience toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu vivre avant.

Les deux cousins discutèrent en attendant les autres enfants. Drago faisait déjà le décompte des jours jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Âgés de seulement six ans, ils avaient encore quelques années à attendre, pourtant, cela ne diminuait pas leur appréhension et leur excitation de grandirent en attendant le grand jour. Harry aussi avait hâte même s'il ne connaissait l'existence de cette école de magie que depuis quelques mois. Le blond, lui, avait grandi en entendant des contes sur le château écossais si célèbre dans le monde des sorciers.

Lorsque Pansy, Théodore et Blaise les rejoignirent, ils se joignirent à la conversation. Ils parlèrent avec enthousiasme des quatre maisons et clamèrent tous que Serpentard était la meilleure puisque leurs parents y avaient été, tout comme leurs grands-parents pour la plupart. Drago eut alors l'idée de promettre qu'ils iraient tous dans la maison des serpents. Ravis par l'idée, ils le jurèrent tous solennellement en posant leur main sur leur cœur. Harry suivit leur exemple, n'ayant rien contre l'idée d'aller dans la même maison que sa maman, encore moins si tous ses amis y allaient avec lui.

Bellatrix s'esclaffa en les voyant agir, suivie des autres parents qui avaient suivi leur petit manège du regard. Même s'ils rirent des agissements de leurs enfants, ils furent touchés et fiers qu'ils souhaitent suivre leurs traces.

Se sentant soudainement trop à la merci du regard des adultes, les plus jeunes décidèrent de sortir jouer dehors. Le jardin des Lestranges était certes plus sombre dû au fait qu'il était en partie composée de forêts, mais les chemins qui traversaient les bois et qui faisaient le tour du petit lac offraient mille amusements aux petits débordant d'imagination. Après un jeu de poursuite effréné, où encore une fois Harry s'illustra en ne se faisant pas toucher une seule fois, ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords de l'eau afin de se reposer.

–Ta mère me fait un peu peur. Avoua alors Pansy à Harry.

–Pourquoi? Ma maman est vraiment gentille.

–Elle n'est pas la seule, mon grand-père m'a dit qu'elle avait toute une réputation. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire. Jugea bon d'ajouter Théodore.

–Tante Bella est super! Ceux qui ont peur d'elle sont juste peureux.

–N'empêche, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit en colère contre moi. Dis tout de même Blaise.

–Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà fâchée contre toi? Mes parents me chicanent parfois si je mange entre les repas. Demanda la seule fille du groupe.

–Non, jamais.

–Jamais? S'exclamèrent Théodore, Blaise et Pansy.

–Harry est sage comme une image. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit la dernière fois que je ne voulais pas me coucher. Elle dit qu'il ne se plaint jamais. Les informa Drago.

\- Comment tu fais? demanda le garçon au teint mat.

–Oui, ils ont des règles vraiment ridicules parfois. Le soutenu Nott.

–Je ne trouve pas. Ma maman n'est pas très exigeante. Se contenta de dire Harry.

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un œil sceptique, mais se décidèrent, tandis qu'ils rentraient manger, à regarder avec attention la séance de cadeaux. Leurs parents leur avaient toujours dit qu'ils en auraient plus s'ils étaient sages.

Le repas fut excellent, comme toujours selon Harry, et le gâteau fut la chose la plus sublime qu'il ait jamais mangée. Bien sûr, il avait goûté à celui de Drago à sa fête, mais, maintenant que c'était le sien, cela lui sembla encore meilleur.

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve lorsqu'il s'assit, entouré de ses amis, pour déballer ses cadeaux. Il reçut un cahier à coloriage dans lequel les dessins s'animaient une fois dessiné de la part de Pansy, un paquet de cartes de bataille explosive de la part de Blaise, un toutou de serpent de la part de Drago et un livre sur les créatures fantastiques où les images prenaient vie pour illustrer les propos expliqués au fil des pages de la part de Théodore. De Lucius et Narcissa, il reçut une couverture vert émeraude et, de sa mère, il reçut de nouveaux vêtements et un collier en argent.

Ce fut ce dernier présent qui émut le plus le jeune garçon, car, au bout de la chaîne argentée pendait un petit boitier qui s'ouvrait pour découvrir une photo de sa mère et lui que quelqu'un avait prise à son insu. Alors qu'il observait la photo avec les larmes aux yeux, l'image de sa mère dans le boitier lui fit un clin d'œil en lui soufflant un : «Je t'aime.»

Gardant le pendentif dans sa main, il se leva et alla enlacer sa mère en chuchotant des centaines de fois merci. Alors que ses amis réclamaient de nouveau sa présence à leur côté, Harry embrassa doucement la joue de sa mère avant de desserrer son étreinte et de revenir s'asseoir.

Bellatrix posa la main sur sa joue, émue. Elle avait déjà embrassé affectueusement son fils, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait lui-même ainsi, dans un élan d'émotion, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle le regarda rire avec les quatre autres enfants d'un regard débordant d'amour. Jamais elle ne regretterait son choix.

Lucius la regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur ses lèvres. Elle lui renvoya son sourire quand elle s'en rendit compte, ce qui amena le doute dans l'esprit du blond. Son sourire était-il dû à son bonheur du moment ou prévoyait-elle quelque chose? Il ne savait jamais à quoi sa belle-sœur pensait.

–Narcissa a déjà accepté d'être sa marraine. Voudrais-tu devenir son parrain?

Lucius se mit à bégayer, surpris de la question, ce qui provoqua le rire des deux sœurs Malefoy. Aucune des deux ne fut surprise lorsqu'il accepta finalement après avoir retrouvé ses moyens. Malgré les grands airs qu'il se donnait, il avait lui aussi succombé au charme du petit. Ce garçon si gentil, si puissant, qui avait pourtant tant souffert alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années.

Harry Black-Lestrange s'était fait une place dans la famille et personne ne regretterait leur choix de lui offrir une seconde chance, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et, si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.=)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et à elle seule uniquement. **

**Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé dans leur commentaire. Votre sollicitude m'a beaucoup touché.**

 **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'enfance d'Harry, le prochain se conclura avec son départ pour Poudlard. J'ai pris compte de toutes vos suggestions et je les ai incluses dans l'histoire, j'espère que vous êtes contents et que vous avez vu tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur l'enfance d'Harry ! =)**

 **Pour me pardonner, voici un très long chapitre de 5000 mots.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Harry pleurait, tentant d'échapper à son oncle qui le poursuivait, rouge de colère. Il ne se souvenait même plus ce qu'il avait encore fait pour attiser la fureur de l'homme, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser attraper. Il entendit derrière lui le son d'un coup de ceinture fouettant l'air et se rappela l'horrible sensation de la peau qui se déchire sous l'impact de la boucle métallique. Il sentit du sang coulé dans son dos alors qu'il était sûr que son oncle n'avait pas pu le toucher vu la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Soudain, l'inéluctable se produisit et le petit garçon fut bloqué par le mur du couloir, piégé entre lui et Vernon qui souriait méchamment. Alors qu'il dressait son bras pour lui donner un coup de ceinture, l'enfant se mit à pleurer et à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'une douce voix vienne le réconforter.

–Harry. Harry, calme-toi mon chéri. Tout va bien, maman est là. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi mon amour.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en tremblant. Celle-ci passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, fredonnant une berceuse afin de calmer son fils qu'elle détestait voir aussi apeuré.

Harry calma peu à peu ses pleurs et ses tremblements, trouvant du réconfort dans la chaleur maternelle. Il était en sécurité maintenant, il ne retournerait plus jamais là-bas. Il avait encore de la difficulté à le croire, mais la poigne ferme et douce de sa mère l'y aidait.

–Raconte-moi ton cauchemar, mon cœur.

D'une voix tremblante, le garçon obéi à la demande de sa maman.

–J'étais dans mon ancienne maison et... et mon oncle me battait.

Frissonnant, l'enfant se colla un peu plus contre sa mère qui resserra son étreinte.

–Ce moldu a eu ce qu'il méritait et je te jure que plus personne ne posera la main sur toi. Plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal sans recevoir la punition qu'il mérite.

–J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi, maman.

Bellatrix sourit.

–Ça peut s'arranger.

* * *

8 heures sonnèrent dans le grand manoir des Lestranges. Le glas fut accompagné du battement des cils du jeune Harry, qui ouvrit les yeux sur le visage souriant de sa mère. Il avait réussi à se rendormir entre les bras de sa maman après maintes berceuses qui avaient eu le don de le calmer après l'horrible cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé en pleurs.

Il tendit les bras et se laissa prendre par Bellatrix qui l'enlaça doucement tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

–Ça va mieux, mon trésor ?

Harry hocha sa tête avec hésitation. Le reste de sa nuit avait été beaucoup moins agité, mais les souvenirs latents de son mauvais rêve lui faisaient encore peur. D'autant plus qu'ils faisaient remonter les traumatismes qu'il avait vécus avant d'être sauvé.

–Mon pauvre trésor. Allez, il faut que tu t'habilles maintenant. J'ai une surprise pour toi cet après-midi, mais il faut que tu sois très sage.

–Je suis toujours sage. Riposta Harry, jugeant inutile de lui parler comme s'il était un enfant turbulent alors que sa mère le posait pour choisir ses vêtements de la journée.

–C'est bien vrai.

Bellatrix l'aida à enfiler une petite robe de sorcier vert émeraude puis le prit par la main afin de descendre l'escalier principal pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Prenant place à l'extrémité de la table après avoir installé son fils dans la chaise d'à côté, elle appela Sofky qui leur servit le petit-déjeuner.

Tandis qu'Harry se délectait des crêpes cuisinées par leur elfe de maison, Bellatrix le regardait tendrement, réfléchissant à sa surprise. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit fin prêt à enfin apprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Jamais plus il n'aurait peur. Il voulait devenir aussi fort qu'elle ? Elle lui en donnerait les moyens.

–J'ai fini.

–Tu peux aller commencer à pratiquer ton écriture dans ce cas. J'irai te rejoindre dès que j'aurai fini.

Harry obéit sans se plaindre, n'ayant absolument rien contre ses avant-midi d'apprentissage avec sa mère où celle-ci lui enseignait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant, ils travaillaient surtout son écriture et sa lecture ainsi que les bonnes manières et le garçon adorait cela. Peut-être était-ce en partie parce qu'alors il recevait une panoplie de compliments qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais entendu à son égard.

Cependant, la raison lui importait peu. Il s'assit à son petit bureau dans la bibliothèque que sa mère lui avait procuré pour son seul usage et s'appliqua à retranscrire les lettres reproduites dans le livre que lui avait laissé sa mère.

Il s'était déjà nettement amélioré depuis qu'il avait commencé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il devrait être parfait lorsqu'il irait à Poudlard pour ne pas faire honte à sa mère, une chose qu'il n'oserait jamais faire. Il n'y survivrait pas, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Toutefois, il avait encore amplement le temps. Il n'allait par contre pas s'empêcher de mettre les bouchées doubles. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait et voulait s'en montrer digne.

Sa mère le rejoignit à peine une demi-heure plus tard et feuilleta ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Elle alla ensuite chercher un livre qu'elle lui donna à lire et Harry s'empressa de le commencer. C'était sans doute la partie de ses apprentissages qu'il préférait le plus.

Il ne recevait jamais de livre très compliqué à lire, pour l'instant en tout cas puisqu'il n'avait que 6 ans, mais ils étaient toujours passionnants. Chacun lui dévoilait une nouvelle facette du monde qui était maintenant le sien et il ne cessait de s'émerveiller. Le livre du jour portait sur les dragons et les quelques images animées le fit écarquillé les yeux.

Cependant, les livres n'étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle il appréciait particulièrement cette partie de la journée. Le fait que sa mère le posait sur ses genoux afin qu'il lui lise l'histoire, ses bras autour de sa taille et déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur ses cheveux y étaient sans doute aussi pour beaucoup.

Ce moment lui semblait ne jamais durer assez longtemps. Même s'il savait que sa mère lui avait promis une surprise après ses cours de l'avant-midi, il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il préférait entre les deux. Tout enfant ne cesserait de sautiller, anxieux d'avoir une récompense, mais pour lui, aucun cadeau ne pouvait égaler ces moments passés avec sa maman. Quoique...

Il passa distraitement une main sur le médaillon qu'il portait constamment autour du cou maintenant. Celui qui renfermait en son sein une photo de sa mère... c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais offerte. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment reçu grand-chose.

Il continua de lire assidûment durant l'heure qui suivit et finit le livre presque à regret, quittant l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère afin de poursuivre la prochaine leçon. Après une heure de règles plus compliquées les unes que les autres et dont il n'aurait pas le choix de se souvenir, sa mère décida d'arrêter les leçons de la journée. Le garçon devint alors légèrement appréhensif, se demandant si l'heure de sa surprise était arrivée. Ce qui se trouva être le cas.

Sa mère le mena dans les sous-sols de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry était bien curieux puisqu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à maintenant même après tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans la demeure.

–Maintenant Harry, c'est important que tu m'écoutes. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ici tout seul sans ma permission d'accord ?

–Oui, maman.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un corridor rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des cellules et qui en était probablement. Harry n'en était pas très surpris. Leur maison ressemblait à un château et il avait déjà lu à propos de château possédant leurs propres donjons au Moyen Âge, période où celle-ci avait dû être construite.

–Ce que je vais te montrer est très difficile à faire, surtout sans baguette, mais puisque tu n'as pas encore le droit d'avoir la tienne, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ça te demandera beaucoup d'efforts, mais je suis certaine que tu réussiras même si ça prend du temps.

–On va faire de la magie ? comprit le garçon.

–Tu voulais devenir aussi fort que moi, non ?

Le sourire de l'enfant devint éclatant et il sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui rit devant son explosion de joie.

–Tu n'es pas censé en faire avant d'entrer à Poudlard alors ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement sa tête, aux anges.

–Est-ce que tu vas me montrer comment tu as fait avec les moldus ?

Les moldus faisaient référence au Dursley que le garçon ne voulait plus considérer comme son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, surtout pas après que les Malefoy aient pris leur place.

–Est-ce que tu aimerais ça ?

Un autre hochement décidé de la part de son fils la convainquit.

–Alors oui.

Elle l'amena devant une cellule remplie de rats terrifiés qui tournaient en rond dans leur cage, se battant quelquefois entre eux avant d'aller soigner leurs blessures dans un coin relativement éloigné des autres, autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans un si petit espace.

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût et fut bien content qu'ils soient prisonniers derrière les barreaux trop peu espacés pour les laisser filer.

Bellatrix sourit en voyant la mimique de son fils. C'était toujours plus facile de pratiquer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un inspirant le dégoût ou le mépris. Des moldus auraient aussi fait l'affaire, mais cela aurait pu attirer l'attention non désirée d'aurores, ce qu'elle tentait d'éviter.

–Les rats sont très utiles comme cobayes. Même s'ils meurent, personne ne s'en plaindra et ils peuvent ressentir la douleur aussi bien qu'un humain.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant le bien-fondé de l'utilisation des rats.

–Avant que nous commencions, je veux que tu t'assures d'avoir toujours tes protections mentales en place lorsque tu le fais. Puisque ce n'est qu'un rat, ça ne devrait pas t'affecter, mais lorsque se sera un humain tu pourrais te faire plus de mal à toi qu'à l'autre.

Le garçon montra encore une fois son assentiment avant de faire comme demander. C'était encore plus facile lorsque sa mère était à ses côtés puisqu'il pouvait alors se concentrer sur elle sans aucun effort.

–Bien, alors je commence. Je le ferai moi aussi sans baguette donc tu n'auras qu'à me copier. Le sort que je vais te montrer permet d'infliger de la douleur sans laisser de traces apparentes. Tu pourras plus tard ajuster le niveau de douleur que tu veux infliger. Personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi avec ça dans ta poche. C'est mon sort préféré.

Bellatrix fixa son regard sur l'un des rats en particulier, un qui se trouvait un peu plus à l'écart.

–Il faut d'abord que tu te concentres sur ta cible. Si tu te laisses déconcentrer, le sort ne fonctionnera pas ou tu le lanceras sur la mauvaise personne. Ensuite, il faut que tu concentres toutes tes émotions sur un seul but, faire souffrir. Si tu ne le veux pas ou si tu ne le veux pas assez fort, cela affaiblira le sort jusqu'à l'annuler complètement. La magie n'obéit pas aux indécis. Une fois que tu te sens prêt, tu lances le sort. C'est encore mieux en informulé, car la personne ne s'en rendra compte que lorsqu'il sera trop tard et qu'il n'y aura aucune preuve que tu l'as lancé.

Devant les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, le rat choisi par la femme se mit à se tortiller, couinant de douleur. Ceci causa le retrait des autres bestioles qui tentèrent de fuir la chose invisible qui s'en prenait à l'un deux. Quand sa mère reporta son regard sur lui, le rat cessa de se débattre, bougeant faiblement les pattes dans un maigre effort pour s'enfuir, mais la vermine était trop épuisée pour suivre son instinct.

–C'est comme ça qu'on le fait. À toi maintenant. Choisis-en un. Lui demanda Bella en lui pointant l'attroupement de rats.

Le regard de l'enfant les survola avant de finalement se poser sur celui placé un milieu du groupe. Il devait sûrement se sentir en sécurité ainsi entouré. Quelle surprise il aurait lorsqu'il s'en prendrait à lui ! Se faire agresser dans un environnement supposément sécuritaire, ce serait comme lui chez les Dursley ou comme Dudley qui ne se croyait fort que parce qu'il avait sa bande autour de lui. Oui, c'est cela. Ce rat était exactement comme Dudley.

–Tu l'as choisi ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, ne quittant pas l'animal du regard.

–Alors maintenant tu vas te concentrer. Tu dois vouloir qu'il souffre, de tout ton corps. Tu ne dois penser qu'à cela.

L'enfant pensa à toutes les fois où son cousin l'avait pourchassé avec sa bande. Toutes les fois où il avait dû passer des heures caché après avoir dû passer tout autant de temps à courir. Toutes les fois où son cousin et ses amis l'avaient rattrapé. Toutes les fois où ils l'avaient battu jusqu'à parfois lui casser le nez et ses lunettes avec. Toutes les fois où Dudley l'avait accusé pour des choses qu'il avait faites et toutes les fois où il avait été puni, frappé, à sa place. Oui, il méritait de souffrir et il _voulait_ qu'il souffre.

Il sentit la haine monter dans son frêle petit corps qui commençait à peine à se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il devait souffrir. Il devait souffrir pour toutes les fois où lui avait dû subir alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il devait souffrir. Souffrir. Souffrir. _Souffrir !_

Un couinement de douleur retentit soudain. Tandis que la masse de rats s'écartait vivement, créant un espace vide au milieu du groupe, on pouvait voir le pauvre animal sur lequel le garçon avait posé son dévolu se tordre de douleur, semblant se battre contre un adversaire inconnu et abandonné des autres dans ses tourments.

Le rire de Bellatrix éclata dans les sous-sols alors qu'elle encerclait son fils de ses bras, le soulevant dans les airs. Son fils brisa sa transe et sourit à sa mère, la fierté gonflant son ventre en voyant la joie de sa maman.

–Tu as réussi ! Du premier coup en plus ! Je suis si fière de toi mon trésor !

Harry ferma les yeux contre l'épaule de Bellatrix. Elle était fière de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus si c'était toujours possible et il se promit qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit toujours le cas.

Bellatrix, elle, se félicita pour son initiative. Dire qu'elle avait hésité, n'étant pas certaine qu'il serait prêt pour cela. Harry venait de lui prouver que son choix avait été le bon ce jour-là à Privet Drive. En plus d'avoir trouvé un fils, elle venait aussi de trouver un merveilleux allié pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait être plus comblée.

–Tu mérites une récompense. Que dirais-tu d'une glace ? Nous pourrions aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

–Oh oui !

–Viens. Tu en auras autant que tu voudras.

–Est-ce que je pourrais m'acheter un nouveau livre aussi ? Je suis rendu assez bon maintenant.

–Bien sûr. Quel genre de livre veux-tu ?

* * *

–Tu devrais vraiment venir un jour pour que je te le montre. Il y a plein de créatures dans mon livre et, apparemment, tu peux tous les trouver à Poudlard !

Drago sautilla sur place.

–Pour de vrai ? Mais où ça ?

–Dans la forêt interdite. Répondit Harry.

Les deux cousins étaient présentement assis dans le grand salon des Malefoy, attendant que leurs parents soient prêts à partir pour le bal de Noël qui était organisé chez les Greengrass cette année. La tradition voulait que les grandes familles de sang pur, nobles évidemment, soient tour à tour les hôtes de ce bal qui était l'un des plus importants de l'année. C'était la première fois que le jeune Black-Lestranges assistait à un bal de cette envergure. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un quelconque bal, petit ou grand. Son cousin, lui, lui avait parlé de tous les bals auxquels il avait assisté, y compris celui de Noël de l'an dernier. Son imagination s'était chargée du reste afin de lui donner une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Sa nervosité avait augmenté alors qu'il s'était imaginé tous les yeux posés sur lui quand il serait présenté à leur arrivée. Son apparition comme étant le fils de Bellatrix en ayant surpris plus d'un, il se doutait qu'il serait l'attraction de la soirée et cela l'angoissait énormément. Heureusement, Drago lui avait juré qu'il ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle et sa présence à ses côtés lui avait permis de se calmer un peu. De plus, le blond lui avait dit que, faisant eux aussi partie de la haute société, Pansy, Blaise et Théo seraient également présents au bal. La perspective de revoir tous ses amis avait réussi à atténuer son restant d'appréhension.

En plus d'être la première grande soirée mondaine à laquelle il assistait, c'était aussi son tout premier vrai Noël, ceux passés enfermé dans le placard où à regarder Dudley déballé ses cadeaux ne comptant évidemment pas. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait cette fête lorsque l'on n'en était pas exclu. Des commentaires enthousiasmes que Drago avait dit à Harry, cela paraissait être une belle fête. Ce serait toujours mieux qu'avec les... les _moldus._

–Vous ne planifiez pas d'y aller j'espère, la forêt interdite n'est pas pour les enfants. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on lui a donné ce nom.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vivement vers celle qui venait d'entrer dans le salon vêtu d'une somptueuse robe bleu royal.

–Non, maman.

–Non, tante Narcissa.

–Allons, Cissa, laisse-les s'amuser. Ils savent se défendre.

Bellatrix dit ces derniers mots en envoyant un discret clin d'œil à son fils qui lui sourit en retour. Sa mère avait revêtu pour l'occasion une très belle robe émeraude ornée de dentelles noires qui s'accordait parfaitement aux habits de son fils qui avaient été faits dans les mêmes couleurs.

–Où est père ?

Effectivement, le patriarche était le seul à manquer dans la pièce.

–Tu connais ton père, il est encore en train de se pomponner. Pire qu'une fille. Se moqua Bellatrix.

–Je ne me pomponne pas, Bella. Intervint Lucius en entrant dans la pièce. Je soigne mon image, c'est tout.

–Il y a une différence ?

Les deux enfants tentèrent de masquer leur rire avec très peu de succès, se réfugiant dans les jupes de leur mère pour mieux le dissimuler. Leur tentative ne passa pas inaperçue, mais les femmes se contentèrent d'en sourire tandis que le lord Malefoy haussa le menton, affichant un air vexé qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'heure.

–Il est temps de partir. Les dames et les enfants d'abord. Dis Lucius en montrant la cheminée du bras.

–Pourquoi pas toi d'abord, Lucius. Ça t'empêchera de te regarder encore une fois dans le miroir pendant des heures lorsque nous serons partis.

Le blond soupira alors que Bellatrix s'esclaffait. Celle-ci, prenant Harry dans ses bras, s'excusa d'un air nullement désolé.

–Je plaisante voyons. Attention ou tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge. Je passe en premier, tiens-toi bien à moi mon chéri.

Le fils et la mère pénétrèrent dans l'âtre, disparaissant une seconde plus tard dans un éclat de flammes vertes.

Ils furent accueillis aussitôt par Madame Greengrass et ses filles Daphnée et Astoria.

–Bellatrix, je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir.

Bellatrix posa doucement son fils en sortant de l'âtre sans qu'aucune poussière ne se soit posée sur elle.

–Qui aurait osé manquer l'une des fêtes que tu organises, Marlène ? Il l'aurait regretté toute sa vie.

 _Tu ne lui aurais jamais permis de l'oublier et tu le lui aurais fait payer à chaque occasion._ Pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

–Serait-ce...

–Effectivement. Voici Harry Black-Lestranges, mon fils.

–Black-Lestranges ?

–Comme tu le sais, mon _cousin_ Sirius, dit-elle sur un ton de dégoût qui fut visiblement partagé par leur hôtesse, a été renié par ma mère et ne peut prétendre au titre. Étant l'aînée, c'est donc à moi que l'héritage revient et, plus tard, c'est mon fils qui en héritera. Je ne pouvais décemment pas choisir de ne pas lui donner le nom de l'une des deux familles dont il est l'héritier. Surtout considérant le fait que les deux font partie des 28 familles sacrées.

L'autre dame acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait la décision qu'avait prise Bellatrix.

À ce moment, Narcissa arriva avec Drago, suivi de près par Lucius. Bella en profita pour s'éclipser après une dernière salutation et se dirigea vers la salle où se tenait le bal, tenant la main de son fils qu'elle sentait nerveux. Elle s'arrêta juste devant les portes menant à la salle des festivités et s'agenouilla devant son fils. Elle fut fière de voir qu'il cachait bien sa nervosité. Il avait bien appris.

–Ton bouclier est bien en place ?

–Oui.

–Bien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir et nous partirons. Si tout se passe bien, nous partirons à minuit, alors soit prêt.

–D'accord.

Se relevant, Bellatrix lui reprit doucement la main.

–Allons-y.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes et qu'un elfe de maison les annonça. Sans surprise, ce fut surtout Harry qui retint l'attention de la foule. Nombre d'entre n'avait jamais vu le fils de Bellatrix en personne, mais ils en avaient entendu parler par toutes les rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées dans toute la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son inconfort. Il chercha le réconfort de sa mère en se collant imperceptiblement contre elle et celle-ci répondit en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main. Ils descendirent les marches menant au plancher de danse où valsaient quelques couples avant leur arrivée qui avait figé tout le monde. Ils furent aussitôt encerclés par une grande quantité de nobles de la société sorcière qui tentaient tous de masquer avec peu d'efficacité leur intérêt et leur curiosité. Il fut alors présenté officiellement par sa mère à la foule avide qui n'osa pas rester, pour la plupart, plus longtemps sous le regard de celle-ci. Ce fut la première fois que le garçon fut heureux de la mauvaise réputation de sa maman.

L'arrivée des Malefoy finit de disperser la foule assemblée et Harry profita de l'arrivée de Drago afin de s'éclipser avec lui. Le blond, habitué des lieux puisque ses parents l'avaient déjà amené chez les Greengrass, le mena jusqu'à un escalier dissimulé par un rideau qui était lui-même caché par une colonne de marbre. Les marches menaient jusqu'à un petit balcon qui surplombait la salle.

–Les autres sont déjà en haut. C'est Daphnée qui m'a montré comment faire. Elle va sûrement venir nous rejoindre quand sa mère la laissera partir.

À ces mots, Drago rougit légèrement et Harry, concentrant son pouvoir uniquement sur son cousin, parvint à sentir les émotions de celui-ci sans se laisser envahir par ceux des autres. Il sourit en sentant le sentiment naissant du blond envers la jeune fille.

–T'es amoureux !

–Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Être amoureux, ça veut dire qu'il faut s'embrasser et, ça, c'est dégoûtant. J'ai vu mes parents le faire... Finit-il en chuchotant, un air de dégoût clairement affiché sur ses traits.

Drago s'était peut-être convaincu lui-même, mais ses sentiments, eux, ne mentaient pas. Harry se contenta de laisser passer, mais se promit de garder un œil sur les deux.

Pansy, Théo et Blaise étaient déjà en pleine discussion, ou plutôt en pleine dispute, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le balcon.

–Notre sapin est deux fois plus gros que le leur. Affirmait Pansy en pointant celui qui trônait en plein milieu de la salle et qui rejoignait presque le deuxième étage, là où ils se trouvaient.

\- C'est pas vrai ! nia Théo.

\- Ouais, t'es qu'une menteuse ! confirma le métis.

–Non, c'est vrai !

\- Ben, d'abord le mien, il est trois fois plus gros ! répliqua alors Blaise.

–N'importe quoi !

–Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir un gros sapin moi aussi ?

–Toi aussi tu mens, Blaise ! Vous mentez tous les deux ! S'interposa Théo.

–Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, je mens pas ! s'indigna encore une fois la jeune fille.

–Hey, t'es censé être dans mon camp, pas contre moi !

Soudain, Pansy remarqua l'arrivée de Drago et Harry et oublia complètement leur argument.

–Harry ! Drago !

–Quoi ? Oh, salut les gars ! fit Blaise en se retournant.

–Salut ! Se contenta de dire Théodore.

–Déjà en train de vous chicaner vous trois ? Nota Drago avec moquerie.

–C'est ça qui arrive quand tu es entouré d'imbécile. Marmonna la seule fille du groupe.

Harry sourit, sentant clairement qu'il n'y avait aucune réelle haine entre ses trois amis.

–C'est le premier bal d'Harry alors essayer au moins de bien vous tenir. Leur ordonna Drago d'un air important.

Avec que l'un des trois concernés ne puissent riposter, une voix retentit derrière eux.

–C'est ton premier bal, Harry ?

En voyant le rouge s'emparer des joues de son cousin, il n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner qui était la propriétaire de cette voix.

–Oui. Toi, c'est Daphnée, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant, tandis que Drago faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

Harry profita du moment afin de bien observer la jeune fille qui se rapprochait de la bande. Celle-ci, avec ses cheveux blonds foncés et ses yeux bleu vert, était effectivement très jolie et il pouvait comprendre le béguin que son cousin éprouvait pour elle. Toutefois, lui ne ressentait rien. Elle ferait une bonne amie sans doute, mais pas plus.

–On devrait se rapprocher de la balustrade. Père va bientôt faire son discours.

Effectivement, un tintement retentit dans la grandeur de la salle et le silence se fit. Harry, comme tous ses amis, se plaça sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir ce qui se passait en dessous d'eux. En parcourant du regard les sorciers qui s'étaient arrêtés de danser et de parler, il croisa le regard de sa mère qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il n'écouta pas ou très peu le discours que prononça le Lord Greengrass tout comme sa mère qui fut la raison principale de sa distraction. Bellatrix passa en effet tout son temps à envoyer de discrète grimace à son fils qui dû se retenir de nombreuses fois pour ne pas rire. Sa maman trouvait apparemment toutes ces mondanités très ennuyantes ce qui ne l'étonnait que très peu. Sa mère était plus une femme d'action que de discussion après tout.

–Joyeux Noël !

Aux derniers mots du lord, Bellatrix leva comme tous les autres adultes sa flûte de champagne, mais la dirigea vers son fils en souriant avant de lui dédier un autre de ses clins d'œil.

Derrière lui, Pansy avait recommencé à se chamailler avec Blaise sitôt que leur hôte eu finit de parler tandis que Théo, Drago et Daphnée discutaient joyeusement. Souriant, Harry se dit que, si tous les Noël ressemblaient à celui-ci, c'était sans doute l'une de ses fêtes préférées.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et, si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires ! Si vous voulez savoir mon rythme de parution, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil, j'y inscris mon avancée dans mes différentes histoires et mes dates de publication au fur et à mesure.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Désolé pour l'énorme attente, je n'ai aucune raison valable à part mon horaire chargé, mais malgré cela, ça fait des lustres que j'aurais dû publier ce chapitre. Vous me pardonnez** **? S'il vous plait** **?**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre concernant l'enfance d'Harry avant Poudlard. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit ce qu'ils aimeraient voir. Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les demandes ou, au moins, à une grande majorité.**

 **En passant, pour ceux qui ont cru que je confondais toutou et doudou, je m'excuse. Au Québec, une doudou est plus une couverture et un toutou est un coussin en forme d'animaux, de fleurs, etc. Je n'ai pas pensé que le terme pourrait porter à confusion. Maintenant vous le savez. =)**

 **J'ai fait un saut dans le temps depuis le bal de Noël où Harry avait 6 ans. Il a maintenant 10 ans et se dirigera bientôt vers Poudlard.**

* * *

Harry Black

Chapitre 7

Harry se prélassait à la veille de ses 11 ans sur l'une des roches qui bordait le sombre lac de la demeure qui les accueillait, lui et sa mère.

Il avait bien grandi depuis qu'il y avait été recueilli par Bellatrix. Ses cheveux bouclés descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et il n'était pas exceptionnellement grand, mais avait une taille normale, dans la moyenne, ce qui était déjà mieux que s'il était resté... là-bas.

Ce sujet était toujours un peu sensible pour lui, mais la peur l'avait quitté. Des morts ne pouvaient rien lui faire. En fait, même vivants, ils ne pourraient rien lui faire, plus maintenant. Sa mère lui avait appris à se défendre, secrètement bien sûr puisqu'il n'avait pas l'âge de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard.

Ah, Poudlard... Dans quelques heures, il aurait onze ans et il recevrait enfin sa lettre. Drago l'avait déjà reçu lui. Tout comme tous les autres. Il ne restait plus que lui. Il était le petit jeune de la bande, c'est comme ça que l'appelait Blaise. Son cousin était bien content d'avoir passé son surnom à un autre.

Il avait hâte d'y être. Sa mère s'inquiétait un peu à cause de son don, mais pas lui. Il avait appris à le contrôler après tout ce temps. Son parrain l'y avait aussi beaucoup aidé. Il lui avait appris à garder la tête froide en tout temps. Toujours réfléchir avant d'agir et rester calme. Parfois, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais c'était le secret d'un bon occlumen et d'un bon sang pur.

Quoique, sa mère se laissait parfois emporté et pas une seule personne, pas même la plus brave, n'aurait osé le lui reprocher. C'était bien sa mère ça. Il était toujours fier lorsqu'il voyait les autres trembler devant elle. Sa mère était forte et elle le protégerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle le lui avait promis il y a des années de cela et le lui répétait toujours aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Quand rien ne se passa, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas imaginé.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une rangée d'écailles blanches se faufiler entre les herbes à ses pieds. C'est alors que le son se répéta, plus clairement, et, cette fois-ci, il en comprit le sens.

– _Stupide humain. Il m'a pris ma place. C'est ma pierre. Peut-être que si je le mords il va bouger_ _?_

Harry ramena ses pieds plus près de lui. Peut-être qu'il hallucinait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de chance. C'était lui où il venait d'entendre un serpent ronchonner ?

En voyant le serpent glisser sur la pierre dans sa direction, montrant légèrement les crocs, il se dit qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas rêvé.

Que faire ? Se déplacer ? Il craignait un peu que le serpent réagisse mal à un geste brusque de sa part. Harry réfléchit rapidement. Si lui le comprenait, est-ce que l'inverse serait réciproque ? Pourquoi pas ? Au pire, il aurait l'air idiot et, puisqu'il était seul, c'était le moindre de ses soucis présentement.

– _C'est ta place_ _?_

Le serpent se figea et leva le haut de son corps, mais pas d'une façon menaçante, plutôt... curieuse.

 _–Oui..._

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Le serpent lui avait répondu ! Il poursuivit rapidement, ne désirant pas insulté l'animal par son silence.

 _–Je suis désolé. On peut partager si tu veux._

Le serpent parut réfléchir.

 _–Un parleur... oui, je peux accepter de partager avec un parleur._

 _–Un parleur_ _?_

Le serpent glissa jusqu'à lui afin de se placer au soleil et profiter de sa chaleur.

– _Tu parles la langue des serpents. Nous respectons tous ceux qui parlent notre langue, mais c'est très rare. Je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver un ici. Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir._

 _–Oh, bien sûr. Je ne te dérange plus._

–Harry !

La voix de sa mère lui fournit une excuse pour laisser le serpent dormir en paix. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air troublé de la sorcière.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

Bellatrix regarda la pierre sur laquelle reposait encore le serpent et redescendit son regard vers son fils.

–Harry, dis-moi si je me suis imaginé des choses, mais ce serpent... tu lui parlais ?

Le garçon se retint de justesse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mordre la lèvre, un tic peu apprécié par sa mère. Est-ce qu'il allait avoir des ennuis ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

–Oui.

–Et il te comprenait ?

–Oui, il m'a répondu. Il m'a dit que j'étais un parleur.

L'enfant aurait presque sursauté s'il n'était pas habitué au brusque changement d'émotion de sa mère. Sa mimique indécise se transforma en un sourire ravi et ses yeux semblèrent briller de fierté, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

–Tu es fourchelangue... tu es fourchelangue ! répéta-t-elle en séparant chaque mot comme pour savourer chaque son qu'il produisait.

–Fourchelangue ?

–La langue des serpents. Mon fils est un fourchelangue ! répéta-t-elle, aux anges.

Bellatrix emprisonna son fils dans ses bras dans un vigoureux câlin.

–Alors c'est bien ? chuchota Harry.

–Plus que bien ! C'est un honneur ! Sais-tu qui était le dernier fourchelangue connu ?

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête.

–C'était le Seigneur des ténèbres. Le plus puissant de tous les mages que la Terre ait connu. Que tu partages l'un de ses multiples dons est un honneur comme il y en a peu.

–Le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Bellatrix se calma un peu, mais son sourire resta sur ses lèvres.

–Il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé, Harry. Toutefois, je crois que l'heure est venue que tu sois au courant. Marche avec moi.

Le garçon obéit, curieux. De quoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

–Avant ta naissance, le Seigneur des ténèbres menait une guerre contre le ministère de la magie incompétent et tous les sorciers dit de la lumière.

–Tout seul ?

–Non. Il avait des fidèles : les Mangemorts. C'est comme ça qu'on nous appelait.

–Tu en as fait partie ?

–Évidemment. Regarde bien.

Bellatrix retroussa d'un mouvement vif sa manche, laissant apparaître un symbole d'encre représentant un serpent mouvant qui jaillissait de la bouche d'un crâne qui jurait contre la peau pâle de sa peau.

–Ceci était son symbole, notre symbole. Tous ses fidèles possèdent cette marque.

–Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa mère replaça sa manche et continua.

–Je me suis battu à ses côtés durant la guerre. Je n'ai pas failli une seule fois à ma tâche, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour tous. Il fut trahi par certains de ses hommes et, aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tous les peureux qui se sont jadis dressés contre lui. Ils n'osent toujours pas prononcer son nom, même après toutes ces années. Mais Il reviendra.

–Quand ?

–Un jour, et je l'y aiderai. Mon plus grand rêve a toujours été d'enfin le voir régner sur le monde magique. Il a la puissance pour nous guider tous vers la prospérité, loin de ces pathétiques moldus. C'est malheureux que peu s'en rendent compte, à tel point que le soutenir est devenu un crime.

–Je ne dirai rien, maman.

–Merci, mon trésor.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence, Harry en profitant pour glisser sa main dans celle sa mère qui la serra avec affection.

–Quand Il reviendra, moi aussi je pourrai l'aider ? Comme toi ?

–Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors oui. Il t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Comment pourrait-Il refuser un talent comme le tien ?

Harry poursuivit son chemin avec sa mère, un sourire sur les lèvres en s'imaginant aux côtés de sa mère.

* * *

Le jour de ses 11 ans, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. S'habillant rapidement, il se mit à guetter avec inquiétude l'arrivée de sa lettre. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversait la tête alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Et s'il n'était pas accepté à Poudlard ? C'était peu probable, mais pouvait-il se produire une erreur qui l'empêcherait de recevoir l'enveloppe tant attendue ? Il ne pouvait pas être le seul de ses amis à ne pas la recevoir ! Il avait déjà vécu tant de malheur, son bonheur ne pouvait se terminer ainsi !

C'est assis devant la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur le lointain, que Bellatrix trouva son fils lorsqu'elle vint le réveiller. Elle fut surprise un instant puisque celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se lever avant l'aurore. Il ne faisait que rarement la grasse matinée, mais il profitait au moins des premières heures du matin pour dormir encore un peu. Puis, la date du jour lui revint rapidement et elle sourit.

–Donne-lui le temps d'arriver. C'est un hibou pas un nimbus.

Son fils tourna un regard piteux dans sa direction.

–Mais si elle ne vient pas ?

–Ne dit pas de bêtise voyons ! Les seuls qui ne sont pas acceptés à Poudlard sont les moldus et, à ce que je sache, tu n'en es pas un. Je t'ai déjà appris à faire de la magie, non ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait tout ça, mais il s'attendait encore à ce que son beau rêve se termine.

Bellatrix sembla le comprendre et elle lui sourit en le serrant dans ses bras.

–Mon grand garçon, tu es un véritable prodige de la magie. Aucun établissement ne te fermera les portes... sauf Beauxbâtons, c'est une école de filles après tout.

Harry rit doucement alors qu'il profitait de la chaleur des bras de sa mère.

–Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir adopté et même si une tempête monstrueuse empêchait le hibou de te délivrer cette lettre aujourd'hui, je ne le regretterais toujours pas.

Après avoir passé quelque temps à câliner son fils, ils descendirent prendre le premier repas de la journée dans le silence chaleureux de leur demeure. Le soir même, celle-ci serait de nouveau remplie par les amis de son fils venu célébrer son anniversaire avec lui, mais, pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux et ils comptaient bien profiter encore une fois de leur temps ensemble, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Alors qu'Harry entamait une crêpe, une lettre se posa devant lui tandis que le hibou la transportant s'installa sur le dossier d'une chaise voisine pour se reposer de son vol.

Reconnaissant le symbole ornant l'enveloppe, le garçon s'en empara aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres.

–Eh bien, il va falloir aller au Chemin de Traverse finalement. Le moqua sa mère en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil rieur.

* * *

Harry suivit sa mère alors que celle-ci entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes le plus connu en Grande-Bretagne. Il s'agissait de leur avant-dernier arrêt puisqu'ils avaient réservé la boutique de Fleury et Bott pour la fin. Bellatrix savait qu'il risquait sinon d'y passer la journée.

La clochette résonna au-dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'entrée abandonnée du magasin. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais ne vu aucune trace de vie parmi le désordre que formaient les piles de baguettes posées un peu partout. Remarquant que sa mère ne s'en montrait pas surprise et en profitait pour fouiner, il lança son esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion humaine. C'était un truc qu'il avait trouvé en jouant à cache-cache des années auparavant. Ce qu'il sentit était confus, comme si les émotions défilaient à un trop grand rythme pour qu'il soit capable de les suivre et les analyser.

Alors qu'un homme à la tête grisonnante et arborant un drôle de regard pointa sa tête entre deux étagères, Harry sentit que l'amusement et la curiosité avaient pris le pas sur tout le reste. Il ressentit aussi de l'inquiétude, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait l'habitude puisque le nombre de sorciers ressentant cette émotion en présence de sa mère était très important.

–Qu'avons-nous là ? Serait-ce le jeune Lestrange ?

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le vieil homme, les yeux légèrement plissés.

–D'après toi, Ollivander ? Je ne l'accompagnerais pas s'il n'était pas mon fils.

–Bien évidemment, Madame Lestrange. S'excusa le marchand de baguettes en inclinant la tête. Quoique, je vois que vous aimez tout autant fouiner dans mes affaires que lorsque vous êtes venu ici pour la première fois. C'était du noyer, 31,8 centimètres, avec un ventricule de dragon. Très rigide...

Alors qu'Ollivander semblait s'égarer dans ses souvenirs, Bella se rapprocha de son fils, lui chuchotant :

–Cela fait des années qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête. Il y a beaucoup trop de baguettes pour qu'il y reste de la place pour autre chose.

Harry sourit, mais fut un peu surpris quand l'homme, qui avait tout entendu, ne s'en offusqua pas et commença plutôt à rire joyeusement.

–J'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu vrai ma chère. À mon âge, mon garçon, il y a plusieurs choses qu'on oublie, certaines volontaires et d'autres non. Ma passion pour les baguettes m'empêche d'en oublier, mais je me dois de jeter d'autres souvenirs pour leur faire de la place dans mon crâne.

Bellatrix hocha la tête en laissant un sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

–Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec toi, mais je croyais qu'on était là pour que tu trouves la baguette de mon fils.

–Ah oui ! Alors... Droitier ou gaucher ?

–Je suis droitier.

Un petit ruban à mesurer s'envola alors, prenant la mesure de son bras, mais aussi de son nez, de l'espace entre ses deux sourcils, de ses oreilles... Harry jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers sa mère qui se contenta de sourire. Personne ne savait si toutes ces mesures étaient vraiment utiles où si le vieil homme en profitait simplement pour s'amuser un peu. C'était un secret de fabricant de baguettes apparemment.

Quand le ruban eu fini son travail, Ollivander se mit à s'agiter, passant d'étagère en étagère.

–Peut-être celle-ci... ou celle-ci. Non, celle-là... mais où ai-je donc la tête ? Pas celle-là !

Harry se retrouva finalement avec une baguette dans les mains.

–Voilà ! 32.5 centimètres de chêne rouge avec un crin de licorne.

Harry l'agita, mais Ollivander s'empressa de la reprendre.

–Oh non, non, non, non, non. Définitivement pas celle-là.

Repartant une autre fois, il revint cette fois-ci plus rapidement avec une autre.

-24 centimètres de cerisier avec un crin de Sombral.

Harry l'agita et une planche d'une étagère voisine s'effondra. Le marchand de baguettes la reprit de ce pas et s'éloigna à nouveau sans plus se préoccuper des dégâts causés. Ça expliquait le désordre.

-22.5 centimètres d'if avec une corne de basilic.

Un autre coup de baguette et une explosion plus tard, Ollivander la reprit, pensif.

–Une certaine affinité avec le bois, mais... Je me demande.

Le fabricant disparut à ces mots dans le fond de sa boutique d'où il revint avec une autre baguette dans les mains.

–Voyons celle-ci. 27.5 centimètres de houx, facile à manier, très souple, avec une plume de phénix comme cœur.

Une douce chaleur envahit le garçon aussitôt qu'il posa ses doigts sur celle-ci. Il l'agita et, contrairement à toutes les autres, elle émit une douce lumière qui se rétracta lentement et Ollivander la laissa à sa place entre ses mains.

–Je crois bien que nous avons trouvé jeune homme. Vous êtes destiné à un brillant avenir. Le phénix à qui appartient cette plume n'en a offert qu'une seule autre pour une seule autre baguette. Son détenteur a lui-même accompli de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais grandes.

Les yeux de Bellatrix se mirent à briller à ses mots, mais évita le regard de fabricant baguette, enlaçant plutôt son fils. Elle déposa les 7 gallions habituels et sortit avec celui-ci, lui tenant doucement la main.

–Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi, mon chéri.

Harry leva des yeux curieux vers sa mère, mais celle-ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

–On se parlera à la maison, ce n'est pas un lieu pour avoir cette discussion.

Le garçon hocha la tête et poursuivit sa route sans plus poser de questions, sa main posée sur sa baguette. Finalement, il l'avait.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la librairie, sa mère l'arrêta.

–J'ai une course à faire. Je viendrai te rejoindre quand j'aurai fini.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes avant d'entrer dans le magasin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'y laissait tandis qu'elle magasinait dans ce quartier malfamé. Elle refusait qu'il s'y rende avec lui pour l'instant, mais lui avait promis qu'elle l'y emmènerait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait plus vieux.

Il s'intéressa ensuite aux livres, se dépêchant de choisir ses livres d'école afin de garder le reste du temps qu'il avait pour en chercher d'autres, plus intéressants. Sa mère ne s'était pas contenté de lui montrer le sortilège de torture et il était dorénavant bien plus avancé qu'un simple première année.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit la clochette de la porte résonner, il se retourna, s'attendant à apercevoir sa mère, mais resta sous le choc. Devant ses yeux se tenaient ses parents et son frère accompagné de Sirius et Remus.

C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait depuis qu'ils l'avaient abandonné chez les Dursley. Même si une grande partie de lui voulait les haïr de tout son cœur, une grande tristesse l'envahit à leur vue. Ils semblaient si heureux... Comment osaient-ils être heureux alors qu'ils avaient abandonné un de leurs enfants ? Comment le pouvaient-ils alors que celui-ci était mort dans un incendie ? Tous les deuils avaient une fin apparemment.

Il savait qu'Harry Potter était porté pour mort et de toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne serait plus jamais celui qu'il avait été et il ne voulait pas le redevenir non plus. C'était peut-être mieux qu'ils l'aient oublié finalement, car lui continuerait à vivre sans eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était malheureux. Il sourit en voyant sa mère entrer. Non, au contraire, il adorait sa vie présentement. Cela ne voulait pas dire cependant qu'il leur pardonnerait un jour pour l'avoir abandonné.

Il alla la rejoindre, considérant ses achats terminés.

–J'ai fini, maman.

–Déjà ? Je croyais que je devrais te sortir de là par la force si je voulais partir avant la fermeture. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry sourit en lui prenant la main, avant de discrètement pointer vers l'heureuse famille qui se trouvait à quelque pas.

Bellatrix comprit aussitôt et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Sirius. Celui-ci prit un air dur avant de se diriger vers elle.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bellatrix ?

–Mon _cher_ _cousin_ , est-ce une façon de traiter sa cousine préférée ?

Sirius eut une moue de dégoût qui fut interrompu par la réponse de Bella.

–Si tu veux savoir, j'ai amené mon fils faire ses achats pour Poudlard.

–Ton fils ?

L'exclamation de l'homme avait attiré des regards et Lily, James, Remus et Liam s'approchèrent pour en voir la cause. Sirius, quant à lui, observait avec stupeur le garçon qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Bellatrix.

–Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies...

–Bien sûr. Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserai courir des rumeurs si elles étaient infondées ?

–Oh non, tu te chargerais rapidement de les faire taire. Acquiesça-t-il d'un air sombre.

–Tu me connais si bien, _cousin_. Ah, mais j'oubliais ! Mon chéri, je te présente mon _cousin_ Sirius, un traitre à son sang. Finit-elle sur un ton plus dur.

–Alors c'est ce que tu apprends à ton fils ?

–Évidemment. Et il ne s'en plaint pas, lui.

–Sûrement parce qu'il craint trop les punitions que tu lui infliges.

–Les punitions ? Sache que je n'ai pas eu à lever la main sur lui une seule fois. Comparativement à toi, Harry sait reconnaître l'importance des enseignements que je lui transmets.

–Harry ?

Lily porta les deux mains à sa bouche, tandis que James resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et de leur fils.

Bellatrix se tourna vers elle en ricanant.

–Ce n'est pas parce ton fils est mort à cause de ton incompétence en tant que mère que personne d'autre ne peut nommer son enfant Harry. C'est un prénom digne d'un roi et donc digne de mon fils.

Alors que Sirius et James s'avançaient d'un air menaçant, Remus intervint, les agrippant tous deux par le bras.

–Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une scène.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry.

–Si jamais tu as besoin d'un refuge, je serai toujours prêt à t'accueillir. Nous le serons tous. Tu as le droit de dévier du chemin que ta mère a déjà tracé pour toi.

–Je vous remercie, mais je vous assure que je suis parfaitement heureux là où je suis présentement.

Il leur tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir, quand une idée lui vint. Se retournant légèrement, il rajouta :

— Vous devriez vous concentrer sur l'enfant que vous avez déjà, l'expérience nous a appris que vous êtes incapable d'en avoir deux.

Satisfait, il sortit sans même regarder leurs visages défaits. Il ne fit qu'étendre son esprit et la peine qu'il ressentit lui fut suffisante. Ils avaient des années à se faire pardonner et il n'hésiterait pas à leur en faire payer chaque seconde.

* * *

James enlaça Lily alors que Bellatrix sortait en riant à la suite de son fils. À côté, Sirius fulminait alors que Remus tenait tristement la main de Liam qui regardait en fronçant les sourcils la porte qui venait de se refermer.

–Il est bien comme sa mère finalement.

–Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Le pardonna Remus.

–Justement ! Imagine ce que ce sera quand il sera plus vieux !

–Le pauvre petit ne connaît rien d'autre.

–Il vit probablement une enfance identique à la tienne, Sirius. Se désola Lily. Il ne vivra sans doute aucune des joies qu'un enfant normal expérience.

–Ça n'excuse rien, j'ai réussi à bien tourner malgré tout.

–Le seul parmi toute cette bande de dégénérés. Maugréa James. Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance et il est plutôt mal parti selon moi.

–Il a le même âge que Liam... que Harry... Comment peuvent-ils être si différents ? Soupira la rousse.

–Tout est une question d'éducation, je suppose. Harry... notre Harry aurait été différent. Finit James sur un ton à la fois doux et triste.

Lily soupira. Son Harry... son Harry aurait été souriant, rieur, probablement un passionné des livres. Il s'amuserait sans aucune crainte ni préoccupation avec son frère. Cela lui faisait peine à voir, un enfant si jeune et déjà si froid. Cela lui faisait un peu peur aussi de le voir agir comme un adulte. Son Harry, en grandissant loin d'eux, aurait-il pu finir ainsi ? Non. Non sûrement pas, c'était simplement impossible. Son Harry était doux et gentil, rien ne changerait cela. Son Harry était un parfait petit enfant, souriant et heureux. Son Harry... était mort.

–Maman, est-ce que tu pleures ?

Lily essuya ses yeux.

–Ça va, mon trésor. Tu as tes livres ?

Après un hochement de tête de la part de Liam, Remus tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

–Qui veut une glace ?

* * *

Harry était assis dans son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Sa baguette sur ses genoux, il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défilé. Drago l'avait laissé un instant cherchant les autres qu'il n'avait pas trouvés en embarquant. Ils viendraient tous le rejoindre plus tard et ils pourraient passer ensemble le reste du voyage. Il descendit brièvement son regard sur sa baguette.

La baguette jumelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa mère, après être revenue des émotions que lui avaient procurées sa rencontre avec son cousin et ses amis, lui avait expliqué ce que cela signifiait. Le cœur de sa baguette était identique à celui du mage noir. Il avait pu voir la fierté briller dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le lui disait. Elle avait aussi dit que cela signifiait qu'il était puissant, très puissant.

C'était sans doute pour qu'il puisse se pratiquer qu'elle lui avait offert un dernier cadeau avant de partir. Il tourna doucement la bague qu'il portait autour de son annulaire droit. Fait en argent, en onyx et en émeraude, elle lui permettrait de faire de la magie sans laisser de trace ni être repéré. Il sourit en se rappelant les nombreuses idées de tours que sa mère lui avait proposés contre les élèves des autres maisons. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de retenu, mais, s'il ne se faisait pas prendre...

Alors que Drago ouvrait la porte, suivi par le reste de la bande, Harry rangea sa baguette en souriant. Il allait s'ennuyer de sa mère, mais il avait hâte d'arriver à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre** **! J'espère que l'attente a valu le coup (désolé encore).**

 **J'ai une question très importante à vous poser et j'aimerais que vous alliez voter sur ma page pour me donner votre opinion. Est-ce que cette histoire devrait contenir du slash ou non** **? Originellement, elle était censée en contenir, c'est ainsi que je l'avais prévu. Je vous préviens, c'était avec Voldemort donc beaucoup plus tard dans le récit. Cependant, ce n'était pas très présent et il n'y avait rien de graphique (le plus loin qu'ils vont c'est s'embrasser et s'enlacer). Je sais déjà que certains ne voulaient pas de slash, mais que d'autres en voulaient, d'où mon dilemme. Je peux l'écrire sans ou avec du slash. Je pourrais même peut-être faire deux versions si la demande est très forte des deux côtés. Cependant, si un des deux dépasse largement l'autre, je n'en ferai pas deux (sauf si vous me suppliez). Alors, n'oubliez pas de voter si vous voulez avoir votre mot à dire sur la question. **

**Voilà** **! Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire en sortant** **!**

 **À la prochaine** **!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

 **J'ai fait quelques changements dans ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à le relire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Toute la cabine fut plongée dans un silence agité lorsque le train s'arrêta finalement à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Au-dehors, la lune brillait dans un ciel étoilé, la nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures. Ils avaient tous revêtu leur uniforme au début du voyage, impatient d'arriver, mais une sorte d'angoisse les saisissait maintenant.

Malgré toutes les histoires que leur avaient racontées leurs parents, ils n'avaient encore jamais vu l'école presque légendaire. À leurs yeux, Poudlard était un endroit de mythe, mystérieux et enchanteur, et ils peinaient à croire que, dans quelques instants, ils en franchiraient les portes.

–Allons-y ! Manquerait plus qu'on arrive en retard à notre propre répartition.

Pansy accompagna ses mots en se levant soudainement, se dirigeant promptement vers la porte, suivi en ordre par Théo, Blaise, Daphnée, Drago et Harry.

La répartition. C'était une autre des choses qui leur causait une certaine anxiété. Après avoir passé tant d'années à se répéter et à se jurer qu'ils iraient tous à Serpentard, ils craignaient désormais qu'un vilain tour du sort ne les envoie dans une autre maison que celle des serpents. Ils craignaient d'être séparés, mais ils craignaient encore plus de décevoir leur famille. La majorité, si ce n'était pas la totalité, de leurs parents avaient tous été à Serpentard avant eux. À l'exception peut-être de Serdaigle, se retrouver dans une autre maison serait pour eux catastrophique.

Harry, de son côté, redoutait la répartition pour une tout autre raison. Oui, il voulait rendre sa mère fière en se faisant répartir chez les verts et argents comme elle, mais ce n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. En effet, il n'ignorait pas que son jumeau rentrerait lui aussi à Poudlard et il ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir en sa présence. Ce ne serait sans doute pas un problème s'il se retrouvait dans une autre maison que celle de son frère, mais, sinon, comment s'y prendrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il le côtoyer, jour après jour, sans craquer ? Comment pourrait-il supporter d'entendre les récits de son enfance qu'il aurait dû partager ?

Il serra les poings, laissant ses longues manches dissimuler son geste. Il devait se calmer. Il y avait peu de chance après tout que cela se produise. Il était un Serpentard, il n'avait pas besoin d'une répartition pour le savoir. Il était rusé, intelligent et ne manquait surtout pas d'ambition. De plus, il était fourchelangue tout comme le grand Salazar Serpentard en personne ! Jamais Liam, entouré comme il avait toujours été par des Gryffondors, ne pourrait se retrouver parmi les serpents. C'était pratiquement impossible !

Un peu plus calme, il desserra les poings, accélérant un peu le pas afin d'arriver à la même hauteur que Drago. Au loin, un demi-géant les appelait. Hagrid, s'il se souvenait bien. Drago n'avait pas cessé de s'indigner que quelqu'un ayant été renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir mis en danger la vie des autres élèves soit maintenant permis d'y travailler.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il serait réparti à Serpentard, Liam à Gryffondor, et, s'il le désirait, il pourrait complètement l'ignorer pour toutes les années qu'ils passeraient à l'école... ou il pourrait s'amuser à participer dans la vieille rivalité entre les lions et les serpents. Un autre avantage serait que, même si son masque venait à glisser et que quelqu'un parvenait à voir la colère qu'il avait à son égard, personne ne s'en étonnerait ni n'en ferait grand cas.

Oui, tout serait parfait.

Drago et Harry prirent place dans l'une des barques devant eux avec Gregory et Vincent, deux grands gaillards qui pourraient facilement passer pour plus vieux qu'ils étaient vraiment. Son cousin afficha une mine de dégoût et de peur en s'installant avec délicatesse dans le bateau. Harry, assis à ses côtés, le vit se crisper lorsque les deux autres embarquèrent à leur tour, la barque tanguant sur l'eau et s'enfonçant d'au moins quelques centimètres.

–Calme-toi, on ne va pas couler.

–Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

–La magie. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils laisseraient les élèves embarquer sur des bateaux s'ils risquaient de couler ?

Drago semblait peu convaincu et sur le point de riposter quand Harry rajouta :

–Ton père fait partie des gouverneurs. Il ne permettrait jamais une telle chose.

Calmé, Drago hocha la tête, se relaxant un peu plus sur le banc. Voyant son cousin rassuré, Harry tourna la tête afin d'admirer le paysage.

La nuit confondait en un seul tissu étoilé le lac et le ciel et il ne put s'empêcher d'y tremper doucement les doigts. Le blond le regarda faire avec frayeur, comme si un monstre marin allait venir s'emparer de sa main et l'emmener avec lui dans les profondeurs. C'était probablement dû aux histoires d'horreur que lui avait racontées sa mère à propos du calmar géant de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle, il savait depuis le temps lorsqu'elle mentait, surtout quand elle le faisait pour rire à ses dépens. Après tout, avec son don, il lui suffisait de ressentir son amusement pour découvrir le pot aux roses. Cependant, ses histoires s'étaient enracinées dans l'esprit de son cousin. Il devrait sûrement lui dire la vérité un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Son air affolé alors qu'il guettait les remous avant de revenir poser son regard sur sa main était très amusant. Il ne manqua pas le soulagement présent sur ses traits lorsqu'il retira sa main, l'essuyant contre le bas de sa robe.

Une vague d'émerveillement les submergea tous lorsqu'ils purent enfin admirer le château ancestral. Dressées sur un promontoire rocheux, ses tours semblaient touchées aux étoiles et ses lumières donnaient l'illusion que plusieurs centaines de lanternes dorées y étaient accrochées. Harry avait hâte de pouvoir l'admirer sous les rayons du soleil. Il était persuadé que la lune masquait nombre de ses autres atours, même si la vision de Poudlard était déjà enchanteresse. Même son cousin ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser paraître son ébahissement. De son côté, seules ses nombreuses années à pratiquer l'occlumencie lui permettaient de ne pas simplement fixer le château la bouche grande ouverte. À sa défense, le blond avait simplement les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il voulait absorber d'un coup tout ce qu'il voyait.

Ils mirent le pied à terre dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit port situé presque sous le château. En haut, les tours de l'école les dominaient et seul un petit chemin de terre étroit semblait pouvoir les mener vers leur destination. Drago rouspéta un peu, espérant que le chemin ne serait pas aussi long chaque année, surtout que la faim commençait à se faire sentir chez ceux dont la nervosité ne leur faisait pas oublier leur ventre vide. Harry raisonna que ce ne devait pas être le cas puisque seuls les premières années avaient été appelés auprès d'Hagrid alors que tous les autres avaient continué leur chemin vers la forêt. Son cousin grommela alors sur le fait que c'était vraiment injuste de faire faire un si grand détour aux plus jeunes tandis que les plus vieux avaient apparemment le droit à un raccourci. Harry se contenta de sourire, habitué aux humeurs de son cousin. Pour remonter son moral, il dit toutefois :

– Ç'aurait été quand même dommage de manquer la vue.

Drago n'y trouva rien à répliquer et acquiesça malgré son aversion évidente pour les bateaux de fortune.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement dans la cour intérieure du château, Harry admira la fontaine et les grandes portes qui se dressaient devant eux. Il peinait à croire que, dans quelques secondes, il pénètrerait finalement à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il regarda avec une joie à peine dissimulée ses pieds franchir le seuil avant de jeter son regard avide sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Devant lui, il pouvait apercevoir les célèbres escaliers mouvants. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était très prudent d'avoir une telle architecture dans une école remplie d'enfants, mais il n'y avait apparemment jamais eu d'accidents, donc cela ne devait pas être aussi dangereux que cela paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Sa mère elle-même le lui avait affirmé et, par son air presque déçu, il la croyait. À sa gauche ne se trouvait qu'une énorme fenêtre laissant passer les rayons de la lune, mais son regard resta fixé sur sa droite où une porte en or gigantesque décorée de multiples arabesques se dressait derrière la silhouette d'une femme, probablement une enseignante, à l'air sévère.

–Merci Hagrid.

Le remerciement fut accompagné d'une légère inclination de la tête.

–De rien.

Le géant paraissait content de lui-même, ce qui le poussait à croire qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être heureux. Il lui enviait presque cette simplicité, d'autant plus que son empathie lui faisait parfois vivre les tourbillons d'émotions que vivait une seule personne. Ses sentiments à lui étaient beaucoup plus simples et donc beaucoup plus reposants. Peut-être qu'il irait le visiter si jamais il avait mal à la tête ? Il imaginait bien le visage de son cousin.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il balaya la foule des premières années du regard. La nervosité était présente chez la grande majorité des enfants, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Ceux qui avaient été élevés dans le monde magique voulaient faire honneur à leurs parents et ceux élevés dans le monde moldu faisaient aujourd'hui face à un tout nouveau monde rempli d'inconnu. Un seul regard lui permit de ressentir tout cela et il se retourna de nouveau vers l'enseignante après avoir brièvement aperçu son frère plus loin.

Oui, il était capable de bloquer son don derrière ses barrières mentales, mais, avec les années, il détestait de plus en plus le faire. Son don faisait partie de lui et il se sentait diminué sans. Au moins, il parvenait à ne plus se sentir submergé comme avant. Il pouvait étendre son pouvoir sur une foule et en ressortir les grands sentiments qui parcouraient ses membres ou se concentrer sur une seule personne et déceler la moindre émotion ressentie à cet instant. Il n'avait plus eu besoin de le bloquer depuis au moins un an.

La femme au regard stricte prit finalement la parole :

–Bonsoir, je suis la professeure Mcgonnagal. Dans un instant, vous pourrez rejoindre les autres étudiants déjà attablés. Cependant, avant de pouvoir aller vous asseoir parmi eux, vous serez réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne les connaitrait, pas, il s'agit de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison possède des traits qui lui sont propres et la répartition nous permettra de savoir laquelle vous conviendra. Celle-ci deviendra votre nouvelle famille pour les sept années que vous passerez ici. Chaque année, un concours sera mené entre elles afin de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Dans le cadre de ce concours, il vous sera possible de perdre et de gagner des points. Un mauvais comportement donnera le droit à un professeur ou à un préfet de vous en ôter, tandis que les bonnes actions seront récompensées. La maison ayant récolté le plus grand nombre de points à la fin de l'année gagnera la coupe et verra la Grande Salle décorée en son honneur.

L'enseignante regarda tour à tour chaque élève dans un silence pesant, la nervosité des nouveaux élèves presque palpable.

–Bien.

À ce mot, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un seul élan, sans personne pour les tirer. Lentement, ils entrèrent dans la salle à la suite du professeur Mcgonnagal. Elle les fit s'arrêter en avant de l'estrade alors qu'elle-même avançait afin d'aller chercher un vieux chapeau pointu complètement rapiécé. Elle se plaça ensuite à côté d'un tabouret trônant au sommet des marches menant à la table des enseignants.

Remarquant deux visages trop bien connus assis non loin du directeur, Harry retint une grimace. Super. Lily et James Potter avaient décidé de suivre leur _cher_ fils à Poudlard. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas à les supporter trop longtemps et, surtout, qu'il ne les aurait pas comme professeur.

–Quand je dirai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous pourrez ensuite vous asseoir avec les membres de votre nouvelle maison.

Un parchemin sembla apparaître entre ses mains, caché jusqu'à maintenant dans les plis de sa robe. Elle le déroula, regarda une dernière fois les premières années et commença la répartition :

– Abbot, Anna !

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse s'avança, toute tremblante. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place. Au moins, il saurait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il s'avancerait, elle, elle brisait la glace pour ainsi dire. Peu de personnes aimaient cela.

Montant avec crainte les marches, elle s'installa ensuite sur le tabouret dans la même lenteur nerveuse qui englobait tous ses gestes. Le choixpeau, une fois que Mcgonnagal l'eu posé sur sa tête, lui couvrait tout le haut du visage, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son nez. Harry trouva que cela lui donnait un air parfaitement ridicule, et que cela serait sûrement le cas pour tous, mais reconnut que c'était sans doute une bonne chose de ne pas pouvoir voir les centaines d'yeux posés sur sa personne.

Après un court instant, le choixpeau s'anima, une fissure se dévoilant comme lui servant de bouche, et il s'exclama :

–Poufsouffle !

La première table à sa gauche se répandit alors en applaudissement, accueillant chaleureusement leur nouvelle compagne.

Harry se demanda avec amusement quel effet son nom déclencherait dans la Grande Salle. La plupart savaient que la terrible Bellatrix Lestrange avait un fils, mais, dans ce nombre, plusieurs refusaient de le croire, n'imaginant pas la guerrière qu'avait été sa mère élevé un enfant. En réalité, il trouvait très divertissant de voir les visages abasourdis, le regard passant sans cesse de lui à Bellatrix.

Pourtant, autant sa mère pouvait se montrer féroce et qu'il n'aimerait pas devoir l'affronter sur un champ de bataille, autre que pour le fait qu'elle était sa mère, autant il ne pouvait rêver meilleure mère. Elle était attentionnée, toujours à l'écoute, aimante…

Ils s'attendraient sûrement à ce qu'elle l'ait élevé tel un soldat, lui montrant à se servir de magie noire, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait inexact, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus loin de la vérité. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait vécu une enfance choyée, sans elle… il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Ils avaient déjà bien avancé dans la liste et c'était maintenant Daphnée qui s'avançait, la démarche souple et fière, comme tout sang pur se devait d'agir. Sans aucun effort, la jeune fille réussissait à afficher une élégance toute naturelle malgré la nervosité qui était tout aussi présente chez elle que chez les autres, Harry pouvait le sentir.

Évidemment, une fois le choixpeau déposé sur la tête, personne ne pouvait paraître très gracieux, mais la posture de Daphnée restait droite ce qui lui conférait encore un certain air de majesté, gâché par le choixpeau, mais c'était mieux que les autres.

Sans surprise, une minute à peine plus tard, le choixpeau s'écria :

–Serpentard !

La table à l'extrême droite se mit à applaudir doucement. Ce n'était pas de la froideur, même si aux yeux des autres maisons plus volubiles cela devait y ressembler. C'était tout simplement que la majorité, pratiquement la totalité, avait grandi en suivant l'étiquette et en fréquentant les bals. Pour avoir lui-même vécu une enfance semblable, il savait que nombre de nouveau Serpentard se sentiraient bousculer par le bruit que produisait les autres tables. Ils étaient simplement plus posés, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient indifférents.

Sans qu'il ait vu le temps passé, ce fut soudain son nom qui fut appelé en avant. Il retint un sourire en voyant l'air crispé que Mcgonnagal arbora l'espace d'un instant avant de le prononcer. Il aurait dû se douter que la majorité des enseignants auraient quelques préjugés au sujet de sa mère, certains vrais et d'autres non. Honnêtement, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il y était habitué et il aimait trop sa mère pour avoir honte de qui elle était.

Il affronta calmement tous les regards, faisant un petit signe de tête à l'enseignante avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le tabouret. Il eut à peine le temps d'observer les visages tournés vers lui que le choixpeau lui tombait sur les yeux. Cependant, cinq secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'exclamait déjà :

– Serpentard !

Le choixpeau lui fut donc retiré et il put se lever, se dirigeant avec fierté vers sa nouvelle maison. Il laissa un petit sourire orner ses lèvres en prenant place. Et dire qu'il avait douté ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il n'irait pas rejoindre les serpents. Même le choixpeau n'avait émis aucun doute. Sa répartition avait même pris moins de temps que celle de Daphnée. Celle-ci, assis devant lui, lui souriait justement, ravie d'avoir déjà un ami l'ayant rejoint.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago les rejoindrait bientôt. Il était loin d'être assez studieux pour être un Serdaigle et… Poufsouffle et Gryffondor… la bonne blague. Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que cela arrive.

Effectivement, son cousin s'assit bientôt à ses côtés, après avoir battu un record de vitesse pour sa répartition. Le choixpeau lui avait à peine effleuré la tête qu'il s'était déjà prononcé. Échangeant un sourire, ils applaudirent quand Théo puis Pansy rejoignirent à leur tour la table des vert et argent. Cependant, Harry se crispa légèrement. Ils étaient déjà rendus dans les « p ».

Comme il s'y attendait, le nom de son jumeau retentit peu de temps après, créant un long silence dans la salle, suivi par une série de chuchotements frénétiques.

–Liam Potter ?

–LE Liam Potter ?

Harry serra les poings sous la table, ne regardant même pas celui-ci se faire poser le choixpeau sur la tête. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Comme tous les autres.

–GRYFFONDOR !

Sa tension diminua alors que les lions explosaient en un torrent de cris et de joie. Tout se passait comme prévu. Il n'aurait même pas dû en douter. Son frère ne pouvait évidemment être que le « parfait » Gryffondor.

Il ne se détendit pourtant complètement que lorsque Blaise les rejoignit finalement, s'asseyant à ses côtés avec un petit sourire.

Blaise avait d'ailleurs été l'un des derniers et le directeur se levait maintenant pour faire son discours, le tabouret et le choixpeau déjà envolé.

–Bienvenu à tous en cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme je suis certain que vous êtes tous affamés, je serai bref. Cette année, le couloir du 3e étage est interdit à tous les élèves, sauf, bien sûr, si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu. Quel directeur digne de ce nom laisserait un pareil danger entre les murs de son école où n'importe quel idiot pourrait décider de s'y aventurer pour faire le fanfaron ? En y repensant, c'était surtout dangereux pour les Gryffondors. Aucun Serpentard n'oserait s'y aventurer et aucun Serdaigle ni Poufsouffle n'irait à l'encontre des règlements.

–Je tiens à vous rappeler que la forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Certains d'entre vous feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Le regard du directeur se posa sur la table des rouges et or, mais il semblait retenir un sourire. Évidemment, les élèves s'amusaient à se rendre dans un endroit défendu dû aux risques encourus et il trouvait cela drôle. Dumbledore paraissait de plus en plus incompétent. Son parrain avait raison.

–Le concierge Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de pratiquer vos sorts dans les corridors et que, comme chaque année, vous pourrez aller vous informer sur la liste des objets interdits qui s'est quelque peu allongée. Sur ce, un dernier mot : Pudding !

À ce mot, les tables furent soudain remplies de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Les Serpentards laissèrent passer une autre bêtise du vieux sorcier afin de se concentrer sur la nourriture qui réveilla leur estomac vide. Ce fut le ventre plein qu'ils rejoignirent plus tard leur lit, dans le calme des dortoirs de leur nouvelle maison.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry s'appliqua à écrire une lettre à sa mère dans laquelle il s'extasia sur Poudlard et sa répartition. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à celle-ci. Il allait s'ennuyer, mais il était impatient de commencer les cours. Il s'endormit, le cœur léger, rêvant à des promenades dans les jardins avec sa mère.

* * *

 **Fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. La suite sera publié demain alors à bientôt!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. **

**Désolé pour la très longue pause, mais je me suis concentré un peu plus sur mes autres histoires dernièrement. À partir de maintenant, ce sera un chapitre à tous les mois. Les chapitres que j'écris pour cette histoire sont très long et si je veux être satisfaite du résultat, je dois prendre mon temps. Avec un peu de chance, le temps entre chaque publication sera réduit éventuellement. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire malgré l'attente :)**

 **J'ai fait quelques modifications dans le chapitre 8, car j'y avais fait quelques oublis et erreurs (parce que je ne connais apparemment pas mon alphabet). Merci à tous ceux qui me les ont souligné, votre aide a été très appréciée.**

 **Ensuite, pour ce qui est du slash, j'ai décidé, après avoir vu toutes les réponses, que cela resterait ouvert. Ce sera évidemment beaucoup plus tard, mais le cœur de l'histoire ne sera pas orienté vers la romance. En fait, Voldemort et Harry seront proches, mais vous pourrez le lire de deux façons: en les voyant comme deux grands alliés ou comme des amants. La seule chose nécessaire à l'histoire est qu'Harry tienne à Voldemort. Il ne peut pas être indifférent ou le haïr.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Harry se réveilla tôt, plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'habitude chez lui. Ils commençaient leurs cours aujourd'hui et il avait hâte. Il ignorait encore quel serait leur emploi du temps, mais il le saurait bien assez tôt. Probablement à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il s'habilla silencieusement, ne désirant pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. Il savait déjà à quel point Drago était grognon lorsqu'il était réveillé. Il avait déjà dû subir son courroux une fois. Il n'était pas bien effrayant, mais sa colère finissait par lui donner mal à la tête. Le blond faisait sûrement par exprès en plus, le fourbe ! Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien après tout.

Il était en train de brosser ses cheveux lorsque les autres garçons commencèrent à s'agiter. Voyant Blaise et Théodore se chamailler pour la salle de bain, il décida que c'était sans doute une bonne idée de toujours se lever plus tôt à l'avenir. De plus, cela en valait la peine, même si ce n'était que pour voir Drago enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller en bougonnant. Vincent et Gregory dormaient encore à poings fermés.

Il se brossait toujours les cheveux quand Drago eut fini de se préparer et celui-ci regarda son cousin d'un drôle d'air.

–Tu te peignais quand je me suis levé et tu te peignes encore maintenant. Tu es pire qu'une fille !

–Je prends soin de mes cheveux, c'est tout. Si tu ne couvrais pas les tiens de gel et que tu les laissais pousser, c'est ce que tu ferais aussi.

Harry avait plissé les yeux face à la remarque, mais l'effaça bien vite de sa mémoire, donnant quelques derniers coups de brosse dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci atteignaient maintenant ses épaules, bouclés légèrement sur toute leur longueur, et il les adorait. Ils étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère.

Le blond afficha un air peu convaincu et se détourna en marmonnant qu'avoir les cheveux longs était apparemment beaucoup trop de trouble et qu'il ne laisserait donc jamais les siens devenir aussi longs que ceux de son père.

Soudain, il se figea et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

–Tu crois que c'est ce qui prend autant de temps à mon père ?

Posant sa brosse, Harry rit en acquiesçant.

–Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Riant de plus belle il ajouta :

–Attends que je le dise à ma mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer.

Drago paniqua :

–Non ! Surtout pas ! Ta mère va en profiter pour taquiner mon père et s'il apprend que ça vient de moi…

–D'accord, d'accord. Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

Harry sortit calmement de leur chambre, suivi par le blond.

–Tu peux bien parler ! Personne n'oserait se moquer de ta mère, toi.

–Je l'espère bien.

Arrivant dans leur salle commune, ils furent surpris de tomber sur Pansy, Théo et Blaise déjà plongé en pleine dispute.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Dit Drago.

–Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de m'en mêler.

–Pas moi. Il est bien trop tôt pour ça.

–Pas pour eux en tout cas. Se moqua Harry.

–Visiblement.

Le plus jeune se laissa tirer par le blond en dehors de la salle commune. Dans la Grande Salle, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà attablés et déjeunaient plus ou moins calmement. C'est là que les trois autres finirent par les rejoindre, apparemment calmés et agissant comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux cousins n'en étaient même pas étonnés. Depuis qu'ils les connaissaient, ils s'étaient toujours comportés ainsi. Harry ne parvenait même plus à percevoir la moindre trace de colère. C'en était un peu étourdissant. Comment faisaient-ils pour changer aussi rapidement d'émotions ?

Tandis que le repas s'achevait, le professeur Rogue s'avança, distribuant les horaires à tous ses Serpentards. Harry avait déjà rencontré leur directeur de maison quelques fois par le passé et l'avait toujours trouvé très taciturne. Il voyait maintenant que ce n'était pas seulement le comportement de sa mère qui le rendait ainsi.

Le remerciant, il descendit son regard et se tendit en voyant qu'il passerait presque tous ses cours en compagnie des Gryffondors. Sa tension augmenta quand il lut le nom de son professeur de vol : James Potter.

–On commence en métamorphose, puis on a potions. Lu Drago à voix haute. Ce n'est pas si mal comme avant-midi. Et après on a…

–Vol. Marmonna Harry.

* * *

Les premières paroles du professeur McGonnagal parvinrent à capturer l'attention de tous les élèves de la classe. Son ton, calme et posé, résonnait dans toute la salle et imposait le respect. Même les Gryffondors, qui avaient tendance à être plutôt bruyants, d'après ce qu'avait pu observer Harry, se turent dès qu'elle prit la parole. Son placement à la tête des rouge et or était bien choisi. Peu d'enseignants devaient pouvoir parvenir à un tel résultat aussi rapidement.

Harry, n'étant pourtant pas un fan de métamorphose avant ce jour, se trouvait complètement passionné par son discours d'accueil.

–La métamorphose est l'une des magies les plus complexes et les plus dangereuses que vous apprendrez à Poudlard. Quiconque décidera de faire le malin sera expulsé de ma classe et ne reviendra pas. Vous êtes prévenu.

Sur ce, elle changea son bureau en cochon puis le remit comme neuf sous les yeux fascinés de son audience.

–Au cours des sept années que vous passerez ici, vous apprendrez à faire ceci et bien d'autres choses encore. Cependant, puisque, comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une magie très dangereuse, il vous faudra d'abord apprendre la théorie.

Après un petit coup de baguette sur le tableau noir derrière elle, des mots se mirent à apparaitre, écrits par une main invisible.

–Vous ne trouverez probablement pas la partie théorique du cours très palpitante, mais elle est nécessaire. En échange de votre dur travail, vous serez peut-être un jour en mesure de faire comme ceci.

Un chat se trouva soudainement à la place de leur professeure. Tous les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux face à cette démonstration. Reprenant sa forme normale, elle balaya la salle du regard et celui-ci se fixa sur deux places vides.

–Je vois que nous avons des retardataires. Veuillez recopier ces notes puis nous commencerons, ils n'auront qu'à rattraper leur retard.

L'enseignante se retransforma en chat et grimpa sur le bord, surveillant la classe.

Harry se mit au travail, comme demandé, encore tout émerveillé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il devait absolument apprendre à faire ça.

Des bruits de course se firent alors entendre et la porte de la salle fut brusquement ouverte.

–Ouf ! On y est. Tu imagines la tête du professeur Mcgonnagal s'il fallait qu'on soit en retard.

À côté du rouquin qui venait de parler se trouvait Liam, tout aussi essoufflé. Évidemment, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu devait absolument être le centre de l'attention. Harry détourna le regard en serrant les poings.

La professeure choisit ce moment pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

–C'est vraiment stupéfiant !

Décidément, son frère aimait s'entourer de gens stupides. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin ?

–Merci de votre enthousiasme, monsieur Weasley, mais je crois qu'il serait plus utile que je vous transfigure monsieur Potter et vous en une montre de poche, ainsi l'un d'entre vous pourrait être à l'heure.

–On s'est égaré.

Harry se retint de laisser paraitre une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Liam pensait-il donc qu'il pourrait s'en sortir en donnant l'excuse qu'il ne connaissait pas le château ? Personne ici ne le connaissait ! C'était toute leur première journée et pourtant ils étaient les seuls à être arrivé en retard. Heureusement, l'enseignante paraissait partager son avis et ne se laissa pas attendrir.

–Désirez-vous une carte peut-être ? Vous en faut-il une pour trouver vos places ?

Il aimait de plus en plus leur professeur de métamorphose. Le cours s'avérait passionnant. Il fut d'ailleurs prouvé juste par le reste de la classe qui s'avéra à la hauteur du début. Après qu'ils aient fini de recopier les notes et que l'enseignante ait répondu aux questions, expliquant un peu plus en profondeur la matière, elle leur expliqua ce qu'il ferait pour le restant de l'heure.

–Comme premier travail, je veux que vous changiez l'allumette qui est devant vous en aiguille. Ne soyez pas déçus si vous ne réussissez pas aujourd'hui. Très peu d'élèves y arrivent.

Harry prit aussitôt cette déclaration comme un défi. Il allait y arriver avant la fin du cours et, s'il le réussissait en premier, ce serait encore mieux. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas la force du groupe dans lequel il se trouvait. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux avaient déjà suivi des cours. C'était rare, mais possible. Il savait aussi que certains avaient tout simplement un don dans cette matière, tout comme d'autres pourraient en avoir en sortilèges ou en potions.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas important. Pour réussir, il devait se concentrer sur son propre travail et oublier complètement tous les autres. C'est pourquoi il bloqua son esprit, empêchant son pouvoir de s'étendre dans la pièce. Si un élève s'énervait, cela pourrait le déranger au mauvais moment.

Il se souvint des cours de sa mère. Les sorts qu'elle lui apprenait étaient légèrement moins inoffensifs, mais la volonté derrière chacun était la même. Il ne suffisait pas de dire le sort pour obtenir le résultat escompté. Même si la prononciation était importante, elle n'était en fait même pas essentielle pour tous. Certains avaient une volonté si forte et un pouvoir si grand qu'ils étaient capables de lancer tous leurs sorts sans prononcer un seul mot.

Sa mère lui avait raconté comment le seigneur des ténèbres était capable de remporter un duel sans même bouger les lèvres ni sortir sa baguette. Évidemment, il n'osait pas se prétendre l'égale du mage noir, loin de là. Cependant, les leçons de sa mère lui avaient appris comment contrôler son pouvoir afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. D'habitude, cela incluait la souffrance d'une bestiole quelconque trainant dans leur donjon ou la forêt avoisinante. Changer une montre en une aiguille devrait être facile à côté.

Il observa un peu l'allumette et commença lentement à visualiser l'aiguille qu'il aimerait obtenir. Rien de bien compliqué pour commencer, il lui suffisait de réussir à créer une forme mince et longiligne en métal et le tour serait joué. Il aurait toujours le temps plus tard pour rajouter des détails.

Une fois que l'image de l'aiguille se présenta clairement dans sa tête, il reporta son attention sur l'allumette, l'imaginant se transformer lentement. Tout d'abord, le matériau changerait, puis rapetisserait un peu avant de finalement prendre sa nouvelle forme. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il prononça doucement la formule. Certains élèves la criaient pratiquement et il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi ils pensaient que cela pourrait faire une différence.

Pendant un court instant, il s'apprêtait à réessayer le sort quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi. L'aiguille qu'il avait créée dans sa tête n'était plus seulement qu'un produit de son imagination, mais un objet bien réel dont il pouvait se saisir.

Il sourit, levant l'aiguille devant ses yeux afin de pouvoir bien l'observer. À première vue, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'erreurs.

–C'est… c'est très bien, Monsieur Lestrange.

Il se retourna vers l'enseignante dont le visage exprimait un mélange de malaise et d'intérêt. C'était une réaction à laquelle il était habitué, surtout venant de la part de ceux ayant participé à la guerre dans le camp opposé à sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Sa mère était intimidante même pour les mangemorts qui s'étaient pourtant battus avec elle.

La professeure tendit tout de même la main calmement afin de pouvoir recevoir son aiguille. Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

–C'est du très bon travail. Il n'y a aucune imperfection. En tout cas, rien de visible. 20 points pour Serpentard.

Le jeune garçon sourit, fier de sa victoire, et l'enseignante le lui rendit. Elle lui redonna son aiguille puis continua le tour de la classe. Le malaise entre les deux s'était complètement dissipé et il n'en respecta sa professeure que plus. Elle avait apparemment décidé de le juger sur ses exploits plutôt que sur ceux de sa mère. Peu se donnaient cette peine. Heureusement, il était fier de sa mère et, si quelqu'un était d'avis qu'il lui ressemblait, il en était flatté. Néanmoins, il était content que ses exploits soient reconnus à leur juste valeur.

À la fin du cours, seuls lui et une Gryffondor du nom de Granger avaient réussi à changer leur allumette en aiguille. Son premier cours l'avait rendu très optimiste pour la suite, lui faisant presque oublier le cours qu'ils auraient dans l'après-midi et qu'il redoutait tant.

Ensuite vint le cours de potions avec le directeur de sa maison. Il s'était assis en avant entre Drago et Théo et avait déjà sorti ses affaires, attendant tranquillement le début du cours. Il pouvait entendre tout le monde parler derrière lui et avait donc un peu perdu le fil de ce que tentait de lui dire Drago. Heureusement, Théo ne semblait pas avoir le même problème et avait pris comme tâche de répondre à sa place, ce qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Si c'était vraiment important, son cousin le lui dirait plus tard, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas.

Lorsque la porte de la classe claqua, tous se retournèrent et le silence se fit aussitôt. Le professeur Rogue entra, sa cape flottant dans le vent, et Harry se trouva impressionné malgré lui. Il savait comment faire une entrée remarquée. En le regardant croiser lentement les bras devant la classe, les observant de son regard noir, il se dit qu'il était du même niveau que McGonnagal pour ce qui était de l'autorité. Ils avaient deux manières complètement différentes d'agir, mais le résultat était tout aussi efficace. La prochaine heure montrerait s'il était aussi compétent dans sa matière qu'il l'était pour la discipline.

–Je n'admettrai aucun jeu de baguettes ni d'idiotes incantations dans cette classe. Est-ce clair ? Je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient la subtilité et la délicatesse de la fabrication de potions. Toutefois, pour ceux d'entre vous, peu nombreux j'en suis sûr, qui possédez déjà certaines prédispositions… j'enseignerai comment posséder l'esprit et contraindre tous les sens. Je vous dirai comment embouteiller la renommée, distiller la grandeur et, même, enfermer la mort dans un flacon.

Ses quelques mots fascinèrent Harry. Sa mère n'aimait pas vraiment les potions, préférant faire tout le travail elle-même plutôt que de dépendre d'une boisson, et il avait toujours partagé son avis. Maintenant, il se demandait si le sujet ne pouvait pas être plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Encore une fois, il se trouvait agréablement surpris.

–Mais, qui sait ? Peut-être que certains d'entre vous sont venus à Poudlard en possédant déjà des aptitudes si extraordinaires qu'ils sont convaincus de ne pas avoir à porter attention.

Lorsqu'il comprit que le professeur s'adressait à Liam, il peina à empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre. Celui-qui-a-survécu avait encore réussi à attirer l'attention et, encore une fois, il allait le regretter. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les enseignants à Poudlard !

–Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité. Dites-moi, j'obtiendrais quoi en ajoutant de la poudre extraite d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

Le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux potions ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Il avait déjà lu tous ses manuels d'école et, pour cette raison, la réponse lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Il ne s'était pas tourné pour regarder le Gryffondor, mais le silence lui permit de voir que Liam n'avait pas été aussi studieux.

–Vous l'ignorez. Eh bien, essayons encore. Où, monsieur Potter, iriez-vous si je voulais que vous trouviez un bézoard ?

Tandis qu'à nouveau la réponse lui vint à l'esprit, tout comme c'était le cas pour Drago, il en était certain, Liam prouva encore une fois son ignorance.

–Je l'ignore, monsieur.

–Alors quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

–Moi !

L'exclamation étouffée eut le mérite de faire se retourner Harry. Il vu que la responsable était la même fille qui avait réussi le sortilège de métamorphose pendant le cours. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor alors qu'elle semblait agir comme la parfaite Serdaigle. Il se demanda également pourquoi elle continuait à agiter sa main dans les airs. C'était évident que Rogue ne cherchait qu'à embêter leur « chère » célébrité. Il se doutait très bien qu'il était incapable de répondre à ses questions. C'était devenu clair depuis la première qu'il avait posée et qui avait été la plus simple des trois.

–Je l'ignore, monsieur.

Le sentiment de honte qu'il sentit provenir du Gryffondor le remplit de joie. Il aimait vraiment leur directeur de maison.

–Dommage, monsieur. On dirait, vraiment, que le fait d'être célèbre n'est pas tout dans la vie, monsieur Potter.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas, il l'adorait ! Le fait qu'il réussit à la perfection la potion demandée alors que son frère faillit à plusieurs reprises faire exploser son chaudron ne fit que confirmer son amour du cours de potions. Pour une fois, il allait devoir être en désaccord avec sa mère.

Il était donc de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il prit place pour le diner dans la Grande Salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur la table des professeurs et qu'il y voit James et Lily Potter en train de manger tranquillement.

Resserrant sa poigne sur son verre de jus de citrouille, il le porta à ses lèvres en détournant le regard droit devant lui. Pourquoi devaient-ils tout gâcher si tôt ? Il aimait bien voler d'habitude. Son cousin et ses amis l'entraînaient souvent dans l'une de leurs parties de quidditch et il avait appris à aimer ce sport. Le cours de vol aurait pu être plaisant s'il n'avait pas été là. Malheureusement, il devrait l'endurer pour les quelques semaines que durerait le cours. Il était déjà chanceux qu'il n'ait pas à le faire jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

–Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu veux me tuer ?

Harry descendit légèrement les yeux afin de regarder Blaise. Il réalisa alors que, de la manière qu'ils étaient placés, son ami se trouvait effectivement dans sa ligne de mire.

–Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

–Et à quoi ?

Il se concentra sur son assiette plutôt que sur Pansy.

–Au cours de vol.

–Comment ça ?

Son cousin s'était brusquement retourné.

–Tu n'as pas remarqué qui était notre professeur?

Le blond plissa le front avant de comprendre. À son tour, il fronça les sourcils.

–Le père de « l'incroyable » garçon-qui-a-survécu. Un autre parfait Gryffondor.

Ce n'était pas les seules raisons qui motivaient sa mauvaise rumeur, mais c'était suffisant pour que tous ses amis la comprennent et la partagent, à une moindre mesure.

–Nous nous en faisons peut-être pour rien. McGonnagal n'était pas si pire et c'est la directrice de la maison.

–Tu es probablement trop optimiste, Théo, mais j'espère que tu as raison. Marmonna Blaise.

–En plus, à quoi sert ce cours alors qu'on ne peut même pas faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch ? C'est injuste !

–Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu serais pris même si tu avais le droit ?

Drago prit mal la taquinerie de Pansy et croisa les bras en évitant du regard la fille qui se trouvait juste devant lui, la tête relevée. Cela eut le mérite de faire rire le petit groupe et allégea l'atmosphère malgré le fait que le blond bougonna un peu plus d'être la cause des rires.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien durant l'heure du repas et même après alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'extérieur pour leur cour. Harry ne participa pas beaucoup, mais la dispute qui se déclara entre Théo, Pansy et Blaise dissimula son silence tandis que Drago était involontairement coincé entre les trois.

Parvenu devant le terrain où une rangée de balais trainait sur le sol, le blond s'échappa de la conversation pour venir se réfugier derrière son cousin.

–T'aurais pu venir m'aider plus tôt !

–Pour me retrouver mêlé là-dedans moi aussi ? Désolé, mais tu es tout seul pour ce coup-là.

–Je m'en souviendrai.

La colère de Drago fondit presque aussitôt comme neige au soleil.

–Comment fais-tu pour toujours t'éloigner juste à temps ?

Harry sourit en pointant sa tête.

–Je le sais.

–Évidemment. Souffla le blond.

Leur professeur arriva en même temps que la bruyante troupe de Gryffondor, Liam se trouvant au milieu. Évidemment.

–Allez, allez tout le monde ! Placez-vous tous devant un balai pour que nous puissions commencer.

James Potter fit un grand sourire à la ronde, tentant sans doute de « charmer » les élèves. Dans le cas d'Harry, cela lui donna seulement le goût de le frapper. Très fort. Sa mère serait fière de lui. Elle était vraiment une mauvaise influence.

–Vous allez maintenant appeler votre balai pour le recevoir dans votre main tendue. Comme ceci. Up !

Le professeur leur fit un sourire goguenard balai en main, fier de son coup, tandis que certains élèves, des Gryffondors, l'applaudissaient joyeusement. Son envie de lui faire du mal ne se fit que plus fort. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Il venait simplement de montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement incompétent comme enseignant de vol.

Sans un mot, il fit venir le balai à lui rageusement. C'était simplement un exercice de volonté et il n'en manquait pas. Plusieurs élèves réussirent au premier ou au deuxième coup, ses amis ayant tous leur balai en main alors que certains entamaient leur quatrième essai.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'un seul Gryffondor à ne pas avoir encore réussi, Harry soupira et laissa tomber son balai, s'asseyant à sa suite. Voyant ce qu'il venait de faire, Pansy l'imita en souriant, vite rejointe par Théo et Blaise. Drago fut le dernier, rechignant à s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Le reste des Serpentards finirent par les imiter et des rires se firent bientôt entendre alors que l'élève s'acharnait toujours autant sur son balai.

–Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

James Potter semblait irrité et c'est sûrement ce qui motiva Harry à répondre, dans l'espoir de transformer cette irritation en furie.

–Le fait que nous soyons en train de perdre notre temps à regarder un Gryffondor échouer à ramasser son balai. Il n'a qu'à se pencher et le prendre s'il en est incapable. Ce n'est pas comme s'il va réussir à voler aujourd'hui.

–C'est comme ça que vous avez tous fait pour finir en premier ? Tricher ? s'insurgea Liam.

Était-ce l'un de ses amis ? Encore plus de raisons pour poursuivre. Il se leva, époussetant sa robe au passage et, toujours sans un mot, fit venir son balai dans sa main.

–N'importe qui peut le faire.

Il dit cela en regardant James Potter droit dans les yeux.

–Lestrange, c'est ça ? Si tu trouves que tu perds ton temps, tu n'as qu'à partir.

–Très bien.

Il haussa les épaules.

–Ce cours est inutile de toute manière.

Il lâcha son balai et tourna les talons, ignorant les appels de son enseignant qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il prenne la porte de sortie qu'il lui présentait. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que le cours de vol serait intéressant, même si ce n'était que pour découvrir les mille et une façon d'énerver James et Liam Potter.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé les premiers pas de Harry à Poudlard. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 9 septembre.**

 **À la prochaine!**


End file.
